The Beginning to End All
by stephaflea
Summary: “Tell me to stop” …”I don’t want you to!” As the war waged on will this change in Harry’s and Hermione’s relationship be for the greater good, or will it cost the wizarding world its last and only hope.
1. Its only the Beginning

**Chapter One (It's only the Beginning)**

The cool breeze wrapped around his face lightly tossing his uncontrollable hair. Despite the circumstances the sun was shining and the lake was calm.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, stood staring out into the dark waters. It had been two years since he last stood in this very spot and many things had change. Although everything he saw was exactly the same: the lake, the trees, even the squid, which at this moment was gilding towards him, was the same. It was perfect. But this was just one little corner of the world, and as he stood there, remembering back to his school years, he knew things could never go back to how they were. 

Back then things were not great, but compared to now they were brilliant. You wouldn't know to look at him, for at this moment, staring into the water, he looked at peace and in some ways he was. For this boy, the young boy who had face the greatest dark lord of all time, the boy that was the last hope for the wizarding world, had grown into a young man. With a height of 5'11 and a slim but will built frame, he had changed from the scrawny little boy who knew nothing about magic into a handsome young, yet very powerful, wizard. His ebony hair although a little shorter was still just as out of control and stuck up in every direction. His dazzling emerald eyes could still send shivers down your spine if they were to stare at you.

Harry Potter had changed in many ways, and in some he remained the same. You wouldn't know it to look at him but the things he had seen, encountered, and lived through would have made even an old man cower. For this young man has seen more death in his short life time they anyone could ever imaged, having escaped it many times him self. 

Though even after all this he still remained the kind shy little boy he was back in his Hogwarts days, always thinking about others, putting there life's before his own. He truly was a hero.

Harry slowly sat down with his back against the tree. He could feel the rough bark through his T-shirt and the dew covered grass against his hands. He'd been back at Hogwarts now for two days and was planning on making the most of this break while he could, for he knew as the days went on more people would arrive, and planning would have to begin. The war was reaching an end; it has to be, things couldn't get much worse. Many people, good people, had lost there lives in the fight against Voldemort and Harry wasn't going to let it happen to any more. 

Wizards from all over the world had been called, for the final battle, the battle that would decide the fate of the world, the fate that rested in Harry's hands. His victory or his death would decide whether the people of the wizarding world lived there lives in fear or in peace. It was up to him to save them.

Harry didn't want to think of the war at the moment, it would be a least another week before everyone arrived at Hogwarts, their base for this operation. Shutting his eyes he blocked out the troubles of the world and relaxed. He was going to enjoy the peace while it lasted. 

*****************************

Hermione slowly made her way across the grass to the distant figure she could see sitting by the lake. It was nearly noon, and the sun was high in the sky, she could feel it beating down on her already flushed skin. She had been searching franticly for Harry since he quietly slipped away after breakfast.

They had been back in the castle for two days, and although it was great to all be together again, deep down she knew this could be the last time it ever happened. Sirius and Remus has arrived late last night and breakfast was a cheerful time while they all chatted to each other catching up on what had been happening over the last few months. But Hermione could tell there was something wrong, although happy to see his godfather, Harry wasn't his normal self, understandably there was a war going on and pretty soon he was going to have to face Voldemort, but still, something worried her. After about half an hour, Harry had excused himself and slipped away, and all she could do was watch as he walked out the great hall, carrying on his shoulder the weight of the world. Hermione wished there was someway she could help him: comfort him, but he would never let her, never let anyone. Not wanting to bring his trouble on to other people; locking them inside himself. If only he would let her in, let her love him. 

Ron was talking, asking her a question but all she could do was stare at the door which Harry had just walk through, suddenly snapping out of her thoughts, not knowing how long it had been, she also excused herself, setting off on her mission, one to get Harry to open up to her even if she had to force it out of him.

And this is were she found herself, after about an hour of searching and slowly loosing her mind with worry, she had spotted the figure of a young man out by the lake. Knowing immediately who it was, she made her way to the front doors and was now half way there before she even knew what she was doing. 

*****************************

Harry heard her approach before she even said a word, he could sense her. He knew why she had come. Why she always came, to find out what was wrong, but how could he tell her. Yeah, he could lie like he normally did: it's the war, he was scared, what if he failed? What if many people die because he did the wrong thing? All the usual stuff, and they were true, they did make him worry, but they weren't the main problem. They weren't the reasons he hardly slept at night, they weren't the reasons he would wake up screaming from a nightmare. It was her. How could he turn to his best friend, the girl he respected, admired, and the girl he loved and tell her she was the reason he felt so bad.

Harry wasn't exactly sure when it was he fell in love with Hermione. There had always been something between them, what he always thought was friendship had grown and evolved just like he had, just like she had. He wished he could say he fell in love with her at first sight, when she fixed his glasses on the Hogwarts Express, but he hadn't. Or when Krum had taken her to the ball, and he had been over come with jealousy, but again he hadn't. It was something that just sneaked up on him, through out the last two school years, when everyone thought they had a secret affair going on, they just denied it and laughed it off. Though that's where it began, he started to think why not? Why was it such a stupid idea; them being together and as the years went on, this silly little crush which had developed turned into love. This is what worried him the most: losing her, for he knew if he lost her then his world would be over, the wizarding world would be over, because what was the point of fighting to save a world that she wasn't in. At least now there was a point to the fighting, when it was over he could tell her, tell her how he truly felt. 

Four days ago when they both received the owl asking them to make there way to Hogwarts. He had begged and pleaded with her not to go, for her to stay at home away from the fighting, away from the death. Of course, this had lead to a huge argument, but Harry couldn't tell her his true reasons for not wanting her there. For telling the truth would put her life in more danger then it already was. If Voldemort knew just how much he loved Hermione then he would waste no time in using her against him. So he kept quiet, didn't say a word about his love not to her not to anyone.

"Harry …" Hermione looked down at him, laying there with his back against a tree, the sun shining on he's face, eyes closed. He looked more at peace now then Hermione had seen him look for a long time.

"Hey," was all he said. Then slowly he opened his eyes squinting into the sun. There she stood a picture of beauty her brown hair shining in the light and those brown eyes twinkling but he could see the worried expression that they bore. "Am I needed back at the castle?"

"No, no I just came looking for you" She slowing sat down next to Harry their shoulders brushing. Harry held his breathe, he thought his heart was about to jump right out of his chest, how could she have this effect on him, did she even know what she was doing to him just by being there.

By the time Harry had snapped out of this thoughts he realised Hermione had be talking to him for several minutes.

"… Bumped into Ron and Lav before I came outside, thought it would be best if I left them alone they were getting a little … let me see how I can put this nicely."

Harry just closed his eyes again while a small smile spread across his face. Ron and Lavender had an amazing away of clearing a room in a few seconds if they wanted.

"Friendly" 

Hermione looked at him, surprised that he had said anything, and a smile of her own appeared.

"They had gone past friendly a few minutes before I walked in."

Harry let out a small laugh, though he never opened his eyes. Yes, he has been there and seen that and, oh, he wished to god he hadn't, he'd lost count of the number of times he'd asked Ron to be a little more private about his relationship with Lavender, especially when they where sharing a flat.

As a silence came over the two, Hermione sat and watched. It was good to see Harry smiling, it wasn't a sight you got to see very often these days, but when it happened it took her breathe away. Slowly, she studied his face, a face that she had come to know very well, she knew his expressions and could tell exactly what he was thinking at any given time. She knew when he was happy and when he was sad, but the look she knew most of all was the one he had on now. Confused, he was thinking of something and by the look of it something very important. 

"What are you thinking?" 

Harry, once again, opened his eyes and just glanced at her with an amused look on his face. But Hermione could see sadness in his eyes and a great deal of pain.

"What makes you think I'm thinking of anything" and with that some of the pain and sadness slipped away, and Hermione saw that playful glint appear. She just looked away shaking her head: he couldn't fool her.

"I've known you since you were eleven Harry Potter I can tell when your thinking of something" That's when she turned to face him again but he was staring out over the still water, the smile gone from his face and a serious look replacing it.

"It's confusing isn't it?" Hermione knew it wasn't a question so she stayed silent hoping that he would continue.

Harry exhaled a deep breath, one he didn't know he was holding, thinking whether or not he should continue, but he did.

"It's confusing … life I mean. The decisions you have to make, whether this is right or that's right and what's best to do." He paused and let out a slight laugh. "I mean I'm only twenty, and pretty soon I'm going to have to make the biggest decision of my life, and it has nothing to do with where I'm going to go drinking this weekend." Harry looked up to find Hermione just staring at him with tears beginning to show in her eyes.

"I mean, think about what decisions was I making five years ago, what decisions were you making." With that he turned away again back to the lake.

Hermione knew he didn't want to upset her but she couldn't help it as a lone tear appeared on her check. She thought back over the years and then turned to answer Harry's question.

"Five years ago I was deciding whether or not I really liked Ron or if it was just friendship I was feeling," and with that Harry looked her in her eyes. He slowly raised his hand and wiped away the tear.

"I remember that." A small smile emerge on his face as he thought back to that time of their lives, "I'd spend most my time deciding whether to hide in the corner or go and quietly disappear." And then he smiled a genuine smile, and Hermione couldn't help but return it.

"It wasn't that bad!"

"Wasn't that bad, Hermione? I have faced Voldemort numerous times, but I would never want to be on the other side of an argument with you, I felt sorry for Ron."

With that they both laughed.

"But you didn't have to run and hide. my anger wasn't aimed at you'"

"No, but when you and Ron would turn to me for help, then I would wish I had run and hid. I mean having you and Ron want me to tell you who was right and who was wrong  was not something I wanted to get in the middle of."

Hermione glanced down at her hands, "If I remember rightly you usually sided with me" 

Harry's cheeks suddenly blushed, and the grass had become very fascinating. "You were usually right," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Hermione just looked at him, surprised at his reaction, he couldn't possible feel for her what she felt for him that was ridiculous, wasn't it.

"Ron used to fly off the handle when ever he saw me talking to another boy, luckily we ended it before it ruined our friendship."

Harry laughed; his cheeks had returned to normal, and he was now, once again, watching Hermione. 

"If I remember correctly, most of the boys you dated had a problem with you talking to other guys." Harry smiled at the memories, the amount of times Hermione had come to him complaining about her current boyfriend.

"And if I remember properly, it was mainly about you." Once again Harry couldn't help but smile. Every guy that Hermione had dated in Hogwarts had been terrified of him and Ron, always disappearing when they came along.

"Like that, what's his name …" Harry racked his brain for the person he was thinking of. "That Hufflepuff guy."

"That Hufflepuff guy, well its good to see you took so much notice of my life back them" She did her best to sound hurt and angry, but Harry could tell she was only kidding.

"Justin, that was it Justin. You know the one that accused you of cheating on him." Hermione just nodded, "and apparently you were cheating on him with me."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah he decided to have an argument in the middle of the Great Hall if I remember correctly, sixth year" 

She remembered it very well, as that was around the time she has realised she'd fallen in love with Harry. She and Justin had started to go out in fifth year, just before the summer, although it ended quickly. They had gotten back together on the Hogwart's Express September the first. Though a week before the Halloween ball, Justin stood up in the Great Hall and accused her of fooling around with Harry behind his back. To say they were shocked was an understatement. Harry nearly fell backwards off the bench and would of if it wasn't for Dean, and Ron couldn't stop laughing because he had been saying for ages someone was going suspect it sooner or later. To cut a long story short, there was a huge argument which ended with the help of Harry and Ron, and with Ron punching Justin in the face. So then single and dateless for the ball Hermione decided she wasn't going to go to the 'stupid thing', that was until Harry said he would take her. Dancing in his arms, Hermione knew instantly she was in love with Harry Potter.

"…It was a good night, of course, it didn't help matters in the rumour mill, with me taking you."

Hermione was so far away down memory lane that she hadn't realised Harry had been talking to her. 

"Sorry what did you say" she snapped out of her day dream and concentrated on him. Harry just gave a small laugh.

"I said it didn't help with the rumours when I took you to the ball."

"It didn't help that you trod on my foot while we were dancing." 

"I did not tread on your foot!!"

"Oh I believe you did"

"I don't think so"

And that's when it started the beginning of the end. As Harry leaned over to tickled Hermione, not knowing that with that one little movement, something he had done many times before, would begin the sequence of events that would end their current friendship forever.

Both their laughter could be heard around the lake as a tickling war broken out between the two best friends. In the end, Harry came out victorious straddling over Hermione's waist while he tickled her sides.

"Right now," Harry could hardly contain his laughter. "Do you still remember me treading on you foot?" He carried on tickling, but all Hermione could do was wiggle underneath him.

"Yes," she shouted out in between laughter and gasps for breaths.

With that Harry stopped his attack and gripped hold of her wrists. In one fluid movement he pinned them above her head, knowing instantly that that was the biggest mistake he had ever made. Green met Brown, and they started at each other, their faces only inches apart noses nearly touching. Harry's heart began pounding in his chest, and he knew he had to move if he didn't. . . he didn't even want to think what would happen. But no matter how much he tried he couldn't bring himself to pull away from those brown eyes. That's where he lost it and did the one thing he said he would never do: he let instincts take over. He wasn't listening to his mind now; he was listening to his heart. He leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to hers in a feather light kiss for just a second. The electrical shock which ran through out his body was amazing: never had he felt anything like it before.

Hermione laid there on her back, just looking up at him. He had kissed her, Harry had kissed her. Her head was in a spin, and she wasn't thinking. Ever so slowly she turned her head up to his, her lips lightly parted and trembling. He gentle kissed them again, and their mouths clung together in a slow, passionate kiss. As they parted one more time Harry look down at her, she could hardly breathe, never before had someone looked at her with such intensity, such love, such desire. Harry by this time has released his grip on her hands and had brought then down to her waist. He gently pushed his hand inside her top and caresses her midriff, the feel of his hand on her skin made her breathe faster and faster.

A million thoughts ran through Hermione's head at once. She didn't know what to think or what to feel. She was in love with Harry, but was this the right thing to do, even though it felt so good. 

"Harry we …" Harry kiss her gently, softly his mouth brush over her until Hermione forgot everything she was going to say and couldn't think about anything else apart from Harry's lips on hers. Her body melting to fit with his, her lips quivering as she kissed him back.

Harry knew he should stop. It was getting out of hand, but as Hermione's tongue demanded entrance in to his mouth, he forgot everything apart from the blinding erotic pleasure from that kiss; the feel of her lips, the taste of her tongue. From the slow loving kiss developed a passionate battle. Her hands were moving everywhere and found their way to the bare skin under his shirt.

All of a sudden Harry lips disappear and Hermione felt the loss thinking he had changed his mind. She let out a small moan only to have Harry's lips return to her neck. As he slowly slid his mouth down across the skin to her shoulder kissing and sucking lightly as he went, her overheated blood seemed to flow the trail of his lips, she was on fire.

"Tell me to stop!" Hermione heard him as he continue the attack on her neck with no intentions of stopping himself. It was more like a plea for her to stop him before it was too late, as he was too weak to do it himself. Though Hermione wasn't much stronger. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to say the word.

Harry waited for her reply, and he cursed himself for not being able to stop himself, but his body ached for her so much, and even the prospect of putting her in danger couldn't of stopped him at this moment in time. 

"I don't want you too."

With that Harry stopped his assault on her neck and lifted his head to look at her. Hermione's hands stopped roaming, and they just froze. Their eyes met for what seemed like an eternity until, once again, their lips met in a fiery kiss, and their hands continued on their journey.


	2. This Couldn't Be Happening

**The Beginning to End All  
  
Chapter 2 (This Couldn't Be Happening) **  
  
Hands were everywhere searching, exploring while their tongues fought a never-ending battle. Their kiss was deep, passionate and highly arousing. Time crawled by and Harry could feel his trousers getting tighter by the second. He moaned into Hermione's mouth, and she responded by pressing herself harder against him, although it still wasn't close enough. He wanted her so badly that it hurt.  
  
Hermione could feel Harry's hands going under the top finding their way to her breasts, a moan escape Harry's lips as he's fingers came in contact with the silky fabric of her bra. With the strength she didn't know he had he pull her up so she was sitting and in one fluid movement her top was discarded on the floor Harry's hands had moved to the clasp of her bra before   
she even knew what was happening. Her arms went around Harry's waist as he was still   
straddling her legs she was unable to move, the only thought that cross her mind was the need to feel Harry's skin next to hers.    
  
Harry could feel Hermione's hands under the hem of his shirt, tracing circles on his bare skin leaving a trail of fire as they went. Not being able concentrate due to the sensation that Hermione was causing, the clasp of her bra was forgotten and his hands slipped  
to the small of her back.    
  
Using this to her advantage Hermione quickly grabbed the bottom of Harry's T-shirt and with all the strength she had pulled it over his head, taking his glasses with it. Once that barrier was out of the way her hands moved to his chest running her delicate fingers over his toned muscles while her mouth began to devour his neck in the same way he had done earlier, lightly kissing and sucking.  
  
Harry couldn't take it any longer he seized her lips in an earth shattering kisses and with a few seconds the final barrier was down and discarded with both their tops.   
  
Gently Harry lowered them back down on to the ground; Hermione could feel the cool grass on her back and Harry's hands on her breasts, teasing her nipples. She could hardly breathe as she felt Harry's hands travel down lower over her hips stopping at her knees, without he's mouth leaving hers for a second Harry hooked the hem of her skirt with his fingers pulling it up around her waist showing her simple black cotton underwear. Once he's task was complete he slow slid  
his hands up her sides barely touching the skin making Hermione shiver with delight, gentle cupping her chin as he leaned in for other passionate kiss.  
  
Harry's lips soon left Hermione's and traveled down to her breast, as she felt Harry's tongue flick over her nipple taking in into her mouth, her back arched pushing her breasts further into Harry and she was unable to stop the moan which escape her throat. Once again Harry's hand traveled down her smooth skin and slipped under the band of the pants to the small bundle of hairs they were hiding away. Hermione let out a soft gasp as she lifted her hips to make contact with Harry's hand.   
  
"Tell me to stop if you don't want me to do this," he breathed his mouth only inches from her ear. She could feel his warm breathe on her neck.  
  
His mouth began to follow the path which his fingers just took, planting soft kisses as he went down through the valley between her breasts over her flat stomach until it joined his hand. She moaned as his tongue probed up inside her, the flames of desire soon following. She had wanted to make love to him for so long and now that it was happening it was over powering her senses. She cried out in delight at what he was doing wanting to give him just as much pleasure but being paralyzed to do so from the serer intensity of what she was feeling.  
  
The need to kiss him began to consume her, cupping Harry face she brought it back up to hers and kissed him with all the power, all the love, lust and desire she had in her. Her hands left he's face and moved down to he's jeans, her fingers shaking as they undid the button and brought down the zipper. With Harry's help she pushed them to his knees taking his boxers with him.   
  
Harry felt the air catch in his lung as Hermione's hand enclosed round him, the need to be inside of her increasing every second.   
  
"Last chance, Herm" he whispered, naked above "Do you want me to stop?"  
  
"No" was all she could say her head was spinning, all she knew was that she wanted Harry, she needed him.  
  
Harry didn't need it said twice, he slowly slid himself in to her and they merged, were complete, no longer two separate bodies but one. They laid there for a few seconds arms around each other mouths touching.

  
It was Hermione who made the first move slowly pushing her hips forward to take Harry in even deeper. Harry groan "Oh God, Hermione …" never before had he felt this feeling of unity.   
  
As Harry began to move inside her all thoughts stopped, their bodies had taken over and were moving to their own beat. Their rhyme became faster as their bodies collided with each other like trains running out of control, unable to stop. 

  
Hermione cried out with ecstasy and need, entwining herself with Harry arms and legs around him, their mouths hotly devouring each other. Her mind wasn't working, only her body as it reacted more and more to his until the tension broke and she let out a cry of exquisite, unbearable pleasure.  
  
Harry collapsed on top of Hermione, his face buried into her shoulder. Neither of them moved or spoke, too exhausted, breathing desperately their chests heaving.  
  
Around them was quite, all that could be heard was the soft sound of the birds in the trees and the wind blowing through the leaves. It was then that Hermione realised just how loud they had been. Just as their hearts were beginning to calm down they heard distant voices carried on the wind, heading their way.  
  
"Shit that's Sirius" Harry swore as he gently pulled himself out of Hermione and began to pull up his trousers.  
  
"Are you sure" Harry turned to face Hermione he had gotten his jeans on and was know only topless, he watch for a second while she search frantically for her clothes while pulling down her skirt.  
  
"I'm sure he always has a habit of turning up when you least want him too," quickly picking up his T-shirt, throwing Hermione hers.   
  
"Where's my bra" She couldn't see it anywhere.   
  
"I got it"   
  
"Harry we've been looking everywhere for you!" Harry turned round to face them at great speed, hiding Hermione's bra behind he's back. Sirius and Remus were suddenly in front of them, without a clue to what had just happen or so Harry and Hermione believed.  
  
"I just been out here with Hermione" Harry told them trying as hard as he could to look and sound innocent Hermione's bra still behind his back.  
  
"Are you ok, your looking a little flushed" Remus asked with a concern expression showing across his face. Sirius just looked at Harry then at Hermione, a smile appeared on his face and his gaze finally settling back on Harry giving him an I-know-what-your-hiding look.  
  
"I'm fine really, just a little warm out here"  
  
"What did you say you were doing?" Sirius asked with a knowing smirk across his face.  
  
"Just talking"   
  
Hermione had to work hard not to laugh; Sirius was enjoying his far too much. He'd take any opportunity he could to tease Harry about his love life, due to the fact it was the only topic Harry avoided like a plague. Of course if he could see what Harry was hiding behind him well that would be his black mail for at least a year.  
  
"Are you ok Hermione, you're looking at little rosy yourself, having a rather heated conversation no doubt?"   
  
This time it was Harry's turn to try and not laugh as he watched Hermione's already pink cheeks turned red.  
  
"Very heated Sirius" she nodded  
  
"I bet!" He eyed Hermione for a minute then turned back to Harry, "Dumbledore want to see us he's got some important information about Voldemort."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Didn't .says, told us to find you first" Remus replied.  
  
Harry quickly turned to face Hermione and handed back her bra with out the others seeing, a smile was spread across her face and Harry had the fight the increasing urge not to lean forward and kiss her.  
  
"I'll see you later and we can continue this conversation." He smiled at her. They were in the  
middle of a war and today was quickly become the best day of his life.  
  
"I shouldn't be too long" He squeeze one of her hands and then turned around to leave with Sirius and Remus.  
  
*****************************  
  
As they made there way across the grass Sirius couldn't help but smile. If had suspected for a while that Harry held feelings for Hermione but never through he'd actually act on those feeling. He only hoped his little godson knew what he was doing with the final battle so close.   
  
"So …" Sirius began eyes on Harry. "You and Hermione were only talking."  
  
"Yep" He wasn't going to make this easy for his Godfather now was he?  
  
"Just talking" He continue to pushed  
  
"Just talking" God this boy was good Sirius thought to himself.  
  
"Are you sure about that" Remus jumped in "I mean are we talking about the same kind of talking here" Sirius nearly fell over laughing at the look that appeared on poor Harry face.  
  
"We were just talking, you know as in opening our mouths and having words come out"  
  
Sirius and Remus just looked at one other, nodding happily not believing a word of it.  
  
"The opening of mouths" Sirius explained   
  
"With words" Remus continued  
  
"I doubt not many words or at least not coherent ones." That was the last straw Sirius and Remus  
couldn't contain their laughter any longer. Harry just smile he wasn't going to give into them that easily.  
  
"Believe what you want." And with that Harry walked off towards the castle leaving the other two behind.  
  
"Hey Harry" Sirius shouted out. Harry stopped and turned back. "How'd you get grass stains on your pants?" Harry looked down and as Sirius had said all around the knees of his light coloured jeans were green grass stains. Harry cheeks redden and a smile spread across his face.  
  
"Believe what you want!" he said again and with that he walked off  
  
"Guess we'll just have to ask Hermione them!" but Harry continue to walk.  
  
*****************  
  
Mean while Hermione had made it back to the castle with out anybody noticing. She couldn't believe what was happening. She'd just made love to Harry Potter, her and Harry had just had sex out side under a tree. They'd just had sex outside in broad daylight under a tree without really talking, they just did it. That's when she froze, physical stopped dead in the corridor. They had hardly spoken to each other what if to Harry it hadn't meant anything? What happen if he doesn't  
talk to her again? May be he thought it was all a big mistake? How could she have been so stupid to let it happen? No… Hermione made her self force those thoughts out of her mind, this was Harry he wouldn't do that. But then war made people do strange things, things they wouldn't usually do. The rest of the walk to her room wasn't as joyful and the first half.  
  
"Hey Hermione where have you been?" Lavender called from up the corridor, she had almost made it. Hermione stood with her hand on the door handle just about to go in when Lav and Ron saw her.  
  
"Oh nowhere special" She tried her best to act normal at the moment her mind was running wild and she didn't know what to think.  
  
"Nowhere, we have been searching for you for ages." Hermione just looked at Ron not sure what to say. "Its almost 4 in the afternoon you disappear after breakfast."   
  
"Is it really that late?" Hermione couldn't believethey had been that long.  
  
Lavender wasn't buying it for a second she looked closely at Hermione something was off; she was a lot jumpier than normal.  
  
"Are you ok" That got it. Lav saw it straight away in Hermione's eyes that something had happened.   
  
"I'm fine just been...um.. walking around, y'know, talking to Harry" Hermione mentally slapped her self, why did she have to mention Harry was with her. "I really should get going I have some work to get done before dinner." And with that Hermione turned on her heel and started to enter her room.  
  
Something caught Ron's eye and he grab hold of Hermione's arms stopping her from going anywhere. "Answer me this Herms if all you have been doing is walking around and talking to Harry, why is your top on inside out." A look of shocked flashed across Hermione's face, but Ron just carried on. "And why are you covered in grass, look at you." Ron lifted his hand from her arm up to her hair and picked a few piece out.   
  
Hermione didn't know what to say, her mind was a roller-coast at the moment doing so many loop da loops she couldn't understand a thing. Leaning her back up against her door she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Ron not now, please" She opened her eyes tears beginning to show "I just need some time alone to think"  
  
She opened her door and slipped in before Ron and Lavender could object, just leaving them standing in the corridor, wondering just what the hell had happened.  
  
Air! Finally she could breath first things was to have a shower she needed to relax and give herself time to think. Hermione collapsed down on her sofa and closed her eyes, within seconds she was a sleep.  
  
**********************  
  
"My lord, I lay myself before you, I am your most faithful your most….  
  
"That's enough Wormtail" Voldemort hissed at his sniveling excuse for a servant.   
  
"My lord" Wormtail dropped to his knees "its Harry master I saw him with the mudblood, that Granger girl."   
  
Voldemort turned to face the cowering mess on the floor. All his plans were in place ready for the  
attack. What was so important that this sorry excuse for a wizard would bother him at this crucial time.  
  
"Yes master, by the lake they were..." But before Wormtail could finish Voldemort grabbed his robs and hoisted him up off the ground.  
  
"You dare come here bothering me with this useless information, I told you to sneak around to learn their plans" by now he was furious "but instead you come to tell this rubbish." He threw Wormtail to the ground. "Of course you'd see them together you fool they are…"  
  
"My lord" Wormtail interrupted knowing he would have to pay a great price for it so he quickly carried on crawling along the floor to his master.  
  
"They were together my lord, not as friends but as" He paused  
  
"As what?" Voldemort roared raising his wand  
  
"Intimately my master." Wormtail squealed out, preparing him self for what ever curse his master was going to throw at him but nothing came, he continue. "I saw them master together, more than friends, lovers."  
  
Voldemort lowered his wand as an evil grin appeared across his already twisted face. He turned to face the window looking out at the huge castle of Hogwarts in the distance.  
  
"Lovers are they." An evil laugh escaped his mouth. "This is perfect, just perfect." He spun around to face Wormtail and grabbed his robes pulling him to his feet. "Call every one have them gather immediately I have a new plan, lets see if we can use this insignificant mudblood for a little fun." Pushing Wormtail towards the door still smiling to him self.  
  
Wormtail bowed to his master thankful that he was still alive and quickly made for the door.  
  
"Wait" He turned worried that his master would still punishing him.  
  
"Call everyone except for …"  
  
**********************  
  
Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open, staring at the ceiling she thought back over the morning events. It still hadn't really sunk in that she had slept with Harry and there friendship would be changed drastically. 

  
It was still light in her room she couldn't have been a sleep for long, then she notice that the light was coming from the lamp next to her. Slowly tilting her head she looked at the clock, 9:31 sighing to her self she decided to pick her self up and have a shower then sneak down to kitchens seeing as she'd missed dinner.  
  
As she sat up she saw a figure over by the window staring out into the dark night. Harry's smiles from earlier had gone and the only expression was that same confusion look. Hermione wondered to her self exactly how long he had been standing there. Why didn't he wake her up? Why wasn't he saying anything?   
  
Hermione's image could be seen clearly in the windows reflection he know she was awake yet he didn't say a word.  
  
"Harry" she hoped there was more confidence in their voice then what she was actually feeling. Harry didn't even move, maybe he hadn't heard her. Hermione began to get worried. It was about to happen the end to their friendship. It was a mistake; he was going to tell her it had all been a mistake. Hermione's breath became shallower she didn't think after all the emotions of the day she could stand there and hear Harry tell her it shouldn't of happen.   
  
"Harry did you…"  
  
"There's a meeting, Snape's back! He's got some important information we all need to hear." He carried on staring out the window, he's voice held a cold harshness to it "I'll wait for you to get ready you might want to change."  
  
Hermione looked down at her clothes the skirt she has been wearing was all creased and have a number of grass stains on. She turned to look back a Harry but he hadn't moved. She couldn't believe what was happening he wouldn't even look at her; tears began to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Harry" it can out more of a sob "why won't you look at me" but still he didn't turn.   
  
"You best hurry up they're waiting for us."  
  
Hermione turned and rushed up the stairs tears freely following down her cheeks as she flung open the wardrobe door.  
  



	3. It's Starting

**The Beginning to End All  
  
Chapter 3 (Its' starting)**   
  
Harry slow walked along the corridor with his hands stuff deep into his pockets and his head hung low. He could feel Hermione behind, her eyes shooting death glares at his back. He had to say something to her before they reach the meeting other wise it was going to be torture. She needed to understand why he was doing it.   
  
"Bloody hell Harry, can you walk any slower." Hermione grumble at him he could hear the anger in her voice and released it was him who had caused it.   
  
***********************  
  
"Where the hell are they?" Snape questioned Dumbledore "He left to get her 20 minutes ago." Snape was not happy Voldemort was gathering men and planning to attack plus with this business with Peter Pettigrew, he needed to warn people to keep there eyes out for a rat sneaking around. Snape paced slowly around the small room which was filled with many people most he couldn't stand like Black and Lupin.  
  
"Patients Severus, I'm sure Harry and Miss Granger will be here shortly." Dumbledore spoke calmly.  
  
"What could possible take them this long I mean her room isn't that far away." He was off again, raving and ranting Dumbledore just rolled his eyes. "It should have only taken 5 bloody minutes."   
  
Sirius just chucked to himself in the corner earning him strange looks from all that were around him.  
  
"What you laughing at Black" Snape eyes narrow glaring at Sirius who's smile just grew even larger.  
  
"Severus just give them a little time will you? It's not hurting anybody."  
  
***********************  
  
"Hermione…" Harry paused unsure of how to continue they had walked most the way in silence and pretty soon they would be at their destination. "About earlier I …"  
  
"There's nothing to say about it Harry." And with that she increased her speed.   
  
"What do you mean there's nothing to say," He didn't want to lose his temper but Hermione was being completely unreasonable couldn't she see that he was in love with her that the time they were together meant everything to him. Ok he was a little harsh in her room but there were reasons for that.   
  
"Look it was a mistake ok!" She told him hoping her voice sounded more convincing. "It shouldn't of happen I know what your going to say, don't save your breath and don't bother I already now!"   
  
Her voice was harsh which matched her words. Harry was taken back for a second did she really think that's what I was going to say?  
"That wasn't what I was going to …"  
  
"What Harry tell me, what is there to say?" She had turned to face him; her eyes were on fire with anger and pain.  
  
"What do you want me to say Hermione?" He voice was rising no matter how hard he tried to control him self. "Do you want me to tell you it was a mistake that it shouldn't of happen."   
  
Hermione just looked at him, tears beginning to show in her eyes. Did he want it to be a mistake didn't he know how much she loved him, didn't he feel what she had felt when they first kissed. All her self control was gone now, her emotion had been tossed around too much in one day, she didn't know what to feel what to think.  
  
"Is that what you want," she yelled back at him    
  
"What I want…" Harry had to laugh at that, he knew perfectly well what he wanted and at the moment she was standing in front of him arguing. "If you only knew what I wanted." He told her with a chuckle sharing into her eyes.  
  
"Then tell me Harry," her voice was quieter now but he could still hear the anger there, "What do you want"  
  
Harry stared at her, he knew what he wanted he wanted her. He wanted the war to be over for there to be peace. He wanted a normal life, but still he just stared not saying a word not moving a muscle.   
  
***********************  
  
Sirius heard them coming down the corridor and straighten him self out ready to listen to what Snape had to say. They he heard the shouting, from the sound of things they were really letting each other have it out there. He looked out at Remus, who looked slighty confused, Ron and Lavender showing expresses of shock.  
  
Everyone in that small little room stared at the wooden door waiting for the climax of the fight, but  
it didn't come they just continued shouting at each other.  
  
"This does not sound good" Ron said shaking there his head. "If their arguing it's something serious, they don't usually fight."  
  
"Not like this anyway" Lavender added  
  
"Does anyone know what they are fighting about?" Ron asked not even taking his eyes of the door to look around the room. Sirius and Remus just glanced at each other knowingly.  
  
***********************  
  
"I really can't believe you sometimes." Hermione was infuriated now; the worst thing being Harry really looked clueless to the reason why.   
  
"Me … what the hell did I do you're the one who started this not me."  
  
"I started it I don't think so." Pushing him backwards, it took all her restraint not to pull out  
her wand and hex him. "Just because you're Harry Potter, the boy who lived you think you can just go around screwing every girl you meet." Harry looked at her shocked but she continued, Hermione was too worked up now to stop. "Did it even cross your mind that I was your best friend, did it? Or did you just think hay what the heck probably going to die in a week or  
two I'll fuck her any way."  
  
***********************  
  
"Did she say what I thought I just heard? Please tell me she didn't" Lavender turned almost begging Ron to tell her it wasn't true, he just continue to stare at the door.  
  
It wasn't that Lavender didn't want two of her best friends to get together; they were perfect for each other. She always believed when they finally got the nerve to tell the other one how they truly felt it would be wonderful. But by the sound of it things hadn't work out for the best. That's when it hit her, Hermione avoiding them earlier in the day, messy inside-out clothes, grass in her hair, confused expression. Her gasp echoed around the room as realisation hit her straight in the face. They hadn't told each other how they felt they wouldn't be arguing like this if they had, they'd just acted on there feelings let instinct take over.  
  
"Ron" Sirius spoke quietly, Ron turned to face him looking concerned. "Maybe you should open the door; they might not know we can hear them." Sirius nodded towards the door which behind the battle was still raging on.  
  
"Yeah" Was the only reply he gave. Edging over towards the door he clenched and relaxed his hands as he prepared himself.   
  
All of a sudden a loud bang came from the other side of the wood sounding like someone had just thrown something rather big and heavy straight at it.  
  
"Or maybe not." Remus spoke from over in the corner of the room by Sirius. Ron just froze his hands only inches from the door handle.   
  
************************  
  
Hermione's back was pressed up against the door and Harry was against her not leaving even the smallest of space. His hands held her arms firmly to the wooden barrier, and the way he position himself meant she couldn't kick him. Hermione's breath caught in her throat with only a small gasp escaping as she felt his whole body up against her for the second time that day  
but only this time it wasn't in passion it was in anger.

  
"Is that what you think?" Harry eyes burned into her own; she could fill the rise and fall of his chest against hers "You think I would risk throwing our whole friendship away for a little bit of fun." His grip became harder as he waited for her reply.  
  
"Then why did you?" her voice almost pleading him for an answer one that wasn't going to break her heart even more.  
  
Hermione's answer wasn't what he was expecting. He expected her to shout back at him yes accusing him more of just shagging her, he even wished she'd said no coming to her senses and realising that he would never do that to her, but to ask him why. He searched her eyes for a sign that his feelings would be returned but they were cold, not like her eyes at all. They showed no emotion not even pain only unshed tears could be seem in their depths. Harry took a deep  
breath this was it he was finally going to tell her  
the truth.  
  
"Because I love…"  
  
That's when it happen the wooden barrier which was holding them both up disappear and they feel into the room. Harry's arms went around Hermione waist keeping him and her from ending up on the ground. As they regained there balance they looked around the room and saw everyone's eyes on them, including one very angry pair belonging to Snape.  
  
"I see you finally decided to join us, it's about bloody time." He growled at them  
  
Hermione finally coming to her sense discovered that her and Harry were still standing in the door way with their arms around each other. Quickly untangling her self she mutter and quiet sorry and hastily retreat over to the other side of the room near Neville her cheeks burning red. Harry turned and closed the door where a still very surprise Ron stood. Everyone was quiet, afraid of speaking in case it started off another argument between the two. Dumbledore rose from his seat and walked across to the centre of the room where Snape stood.  
  
"Good to see you Miss Granger we missed you at dinner." He nodded her way.  
  
"I feel a sleep sir I'm …." Hold up a hand to silence her as he continued  
  
"It is okay Miss Granger… I have called this meeting as we have received some more news of Voldemort's activity. As I told Harry earlier Voldemort and some death eaters were spotted only 50 miles from the castle so it would appear..."  
  
"Do we know were he's hiding out yet" one of the aurors interrupted.  
  
"I'm afraid not" Answered Snape "Since he's come back to power I've been left out of the inner circle not being able to get all the information. As far as they are concerned I'm working on the inside sending them information. If they need me they contact me not the other way round." Snape looked angry at himself for letting this happen.  
  
"But I do know two things, firstly his gathering his people and I mean seriously building up his numbers fast, there's going to be a lot of them. Secondly Peter Pettigrew has …"

  
"What the hell has the little rat been up to now?" Sirius asked loudly from across the room. He still  
blamed himself for letting Peter get away, he couldn't stand it first he betrayed Lily and James, and then framed him. Plus after all that the little weasel wanted to turn Harry over to Voldemort as well.  
  
"If you let me finish Black I can tell you … Voldemort has been using…."  
  
The door crashed open four; aurors came rushing in their clothes covered in blood, three looking very alarmed while the fourth that was unconscious carried between them.  
  
************************  
  
"Adams what the hell happened" Harry ask anxiously while he applied pressure to a rather nasty cut to his left shoulder which refused to stop bleeding. Harry looked around at the other three, two of them seems ok just a few minor cuts and bruises, Hermione was looking them over. Harry couldn't help but think that these guys were rather lucky to have Hermione fixing them up since they'd left school Hermione and taken a great interest on wizard first aid saying that she's  
needed to know as him and Ron had a habit of getting into to trouble. The Fourth auror however was not looking has luckily, Harry could see a huge cut on his lower abdomen but Poppy was straight to work applying this and that it wouldn't be long till he was back on his feet, or a least Harry hoped so.   
  
"Attacked, came out of no where," Adams reply was weak as he winced in pain.  
  
Adams and the three other aurors were down on Hogsmead keeping an eye out for any signs of trouble or death eater activity.  
  
"Death eaters?" Lupin asked handing the poor man a drink  
  
"Yeah, loads of them must have been forty or fifty we didn't stand a chance" Taking a mouth of the drink Adams made himself relax and took a deep breath before he continue. "Just came out of no where, started blasting the place, the villagers were terrify there was screaming and shouting."  
  
Sirius turned angry to Snape "you didn't know about this"  
  
"Don't you think I would have told you if I did?" Snape was already angry and Sirius question hadn't helped calm him down. He stood up to face him. "I had no idea Voldemort was planning an attack tonight." He snarled through gritted teeth.  
  
"Don't you think you should of?"   
  
Harry looked over at the two men and could instantly see where this was heading. Harry turned to Lavender and nodded for her to take over with the wound on Adams shoulder. Just as he was about to step in to stop them from cursing each other he saw Hermione was  
already there standing right in front of Sirius stopping him from advancing any closer to Snape.  
  
"The last thing we need right now is for you two to start fighting each other." She turned to face Snape fixing him with a glare "Do we?"  
  
Snape just huffed and turned back to the window while Sirius wandered off to the opposite corner, leaving Hermione standing there watching the two. Once she was convince they weren't going to try killing each other she went back to work looking at Richard's wounds.  
  
Minerva who had been very quiet till left poppy's side and walked up to Dumbledore. "What could this mean Albus." Her voice slightly shaken and her face showing great concern.  
  
"I believe it means that Voldemort no longer believes Severus is loyal Minerva" His voice as calm as usually Harry couldn't believe how nothing seem to shock this man not in all the years he'd known him.  
  
"But how," Minerva getting worried "How did he find out."  
  
"Pettigrew" Snape growled over by the window. Everyone in the room turned to look at him. "That's the news I had to tell you. Voldemort has been using Pettigrew to spy on us in his rat form sneak around the grounds."  
  
The room was silent as people took in this new alarming information. Sirius face like Ron's was red with fury, while Dumbledore just showed signs of understanding.  
  
"As far as I knew Voldemort had planned the attack for sometime in the next few weeks, something must have happen for him to change his mind." Snape looked around the room to see if any one had any idea what that could be, what Peter could have seem to suddenly make Voldemort change his plans. His eyes settled Harry, something was bothering him his eyebrows were frowned in concentration, and then he looked up.  
  
"How long?"  
  
Snape eyed him suspiciously "I don't know." He replied a slight hint of annoyance sounding in his voice. "I was talking with some of the younger death eaters, the new recruits don't know how to hold their tongues. That's when they mention Peter had come rushing in raving about some very important news, he could have be watching us for only hours, days maybe even months"  
  
Snape stared at Harry who once again was in deep concentration. There was something Harry wasn't telling them Snape knew it for sure. Snape watched has Harry glanced over at Hermione. After hearing there argument and ignoring it thinking that people had just got the wrong end of the stick he was now not to sure. If there was there something more than friendship going on between these two it would certainly give Voldemort a reason to change his plans but how would  
Peter have found out. Harry removed his gaze from Hermione and back to Snape. He waited for the next question which he knew was coming.  
  
"Do you know what time?"  
  
People now began to take interest in the conversation;  
Hermione stopped what she was doing just as anxious to  
hear Snape reply. Her argument with Harry outside in the corridor kept running through her head. Had she heard him right? Had Harry said 'Love'? But who … her? That was ridicules! How could he be in love her but then if it was some one else why did they have sex. Hermione lightly shock her head and turned her attention back to Snape not wanting to think about her and Harry at the moment.  
  
"Do you know something Harry," Dumbledore asked from across the room everyone fix their eyes on to Harry waiting his answer.  
  
"I don't know." He ran his hand through his hair something he always did when he was nervous. Sirius always took great pride in saying he was just like his father when ever something made him worry he'd run his hands through his hair just like James use to do. It's how Sirius could usually tell when something was wrong. 

  
"You said Voldemort suddenly changed his plans, meaning something must have caused him to do it." Snape nodded, Hermione glanced at Harry knowing exactly what he was getting at and hoping it wasn't true  
"Roughly what time did Wormtail ..." Harry found it hard to complete the question he was to worried that he's worst fear was about to come true.  
  
Snape looked at Harry his face was worried never before had he seem Harry look this scared, it even shocked him for a second. "It must have been about 3.30, maybe 4."  
  
Hermione gasped and all eyes turn from Harry and fixed on her. She couldn't believe it was to close to be a coincidence Wormtail must have saw them, saw them together. The through of that creep seeing and very intimate part of her life not to mention her half naked made her sick. She looked at Harry but he hadn't moved he just stared down at the floor.   
  
"There something else" Adam's interrupted the silence and broke some the tension that was forming. "The death eaters they weren't aiming to kill, just scare people that the once reason we got out alive." Adam's started searching around in he's pockets looking for what he was try to tell them about.  
  
"Adams what is it." Harry walked up closer to him, getting worried.  
  
"As we were dragging Johnson out one of the death eaters came up to us." He carried on searching through his pockets. "We thought we'd had it for sure but then he gave us …" He carried on looking.  
  
"Gave you what?" Sirius asked getting up from he's seat and walking over.  
  
Adams looked up and saw that Harry, Sirius, Ron and Dumbledore were standing by him waiting to see what he was going to show them.  
  
"Here, I got it." He pulled out of his inside pocket a black envelop tied with a dark red ribbon, and handed it to Harry. "The Death eater that approached us threw this at me, told me to give it to you." He handed the envelope to Harry.  
  
"That's it?" Sirius asked "Just threw it at you then walked away."   
  
"Yeah told me the battle was coming and Harry better watch his back." Every one turned to Harry as he played with the letter which was in his hands. What could it say, why the hell had Voldemort send him a letter? Did it mention anything about Hermione? The only way he could be sure was if he opened it.   
  
"What the hell would Voldemort be doing sending Harry a bloody letter it doesn't make sense." Harry heard Ron say. Everyone was talking all around him but all Harry could do was stare down at his hands.   
  
****************************  
Author's Note

Hope you like this next chapter; please let me know what you think!!

Thank you for all the reviews I've had so far.

Keep an eye out for the next chapter it shouldn't be too long.

THANKS


	4. Was it all just a mistake?

**The Beginning to End All**

**  
Chapter 4 (Was it all just a mistake?)**  
  
Harry slid his finger under the red ribbon breaking the seal. Suddenly the letter can to life flipping out of Harry hands and floated in the air.  
  
"It's a bloody howler!" Ron exclaimed   
  
But before anybody could reply the letter began to speak.  
  
"So, these are the people the famous Harry Potter has to help take me down." the voice of Voldemort was clear and precise, a shiver ran down Harry's spine remembering all the other times he had heard the wizard talk to him. He reached out a hand with the intention of ripping the letter in to pieces he didn't care what information it might contain. Before his hand could enclose its self round the paper it jerked out of the way high about their heads looking down at them.  
  
"Now, now Harry, that's not polite." The letter shook back and forth like a shaking head. "I tried to teach you manners before, looks like you still need a few more lessons." Harry mind flashed back to the 3rd task of the triwaizd competition something he hadn't through about for a long time now. The letter glided through the air and stopped right in front of Snape. "Severus I'm disappoint in you, betraying your master, a task punishable by death." The letter grinned wickedly. "If you're lucky it might be quick and painless," there was a silence all around the room while they waited for the letter to continue, "but I wouldn't count on it."   
  
Everyone was astonished what kind of trick was Voldemort playing at? Could he be setting some kind of trap? This is what the Dark Lord wanted, to keep them all confused when really his only really reason was to torment Harry. Let him know he knew about his little mudblood of a girlfriend, make him sweat a little wondering what he would do. Keeping Harry's mind else where during their final battle would give him the advantage he needed, the letter finally settled back on Harry.  
  
"If you have any last requests or good byes to say Harry I guess you better start, cause the next time we meet you won't be walking away afterwards, that I can promise you," The letter gilded closer to Harry's face and whispered in his ear. "I can also promise you Harry your death won't be painless and definitely won't be quick…" There was a pause the letter drifted over to Hermione and circled her a few time before making its way back to Harry. "Not bad, for a mudblood, and by the way I would be careful of where you partake in certain activities!! I mean you never know who might be watching." And with that the letter disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
After a few moments of silence they were suddenly broken by the obvious voice of Ronald Weasley. "That was it, that's all he wanted to do, threaten Harry and Snape, what was the bloody point." 

  
But Harry knew the real reason for the letter; Voldemort wanted him to know he'd seem them. He knew about the change in his and Hermione's relationship, he could just picture the evil smirk on Voldemort's face at this very moment thinking up more ways we could torment him.  
  
"He's playing with us!" Harry let out a small laugh and shook his head "That's all his doing bloody  
playing with us."    
  
"Well we can't let him," Hermione voice sounded clearly round the room. "We just have to carry on not let him get to us, its just trick to throw us off and make a mistake."  
  
The sound of Hermione voice brought Harry mind back to reality Voldemort knew about them, knew about Hermione. At that moment his mind snapped back into action he had a plan. He turned to face Adam's again and with a determined looking his eyes set to work.  
"Adam's did you or your men hear anything else during the attack, a possible date, time or anything."  
  
"I did" Richard's piped up. "One of the death eaters said something about catching them off guard, and being out numbered."  
  
"He could've been talking about Hogsmeade." Snape suggested   
  
"I don't think he was sir, it sounded to me like it was for a future event, like they were looking  
forwards to it."  
  
"Ok," Harry thought about this for a few seconds. "If that's the case Voldemort must know we're low in numbers and that more are on their way. He's probably changed the attack for this weekend, Saturday maybe Sunday, which gives us 3 days to prepare."  
  
"Why this weekend." Minerva asked  
  
"Because Monday is when the rest of the aurors arrive. Draco and Ginny are due here tomorrow but no one else after that till Monday."  
  
People looked troubled if that was the case surely they would be defeated. Hundreds of death eaters against 20 aurors, they didn't stand a chance.  
  
"Right here's what we're going to do." Harry walked up to the table running his hands through his hair.  
  
"Ron are your parents still over in Romania with Charlie?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron looked puzzled by Harry's question "There for another 2 weeks." What had his parents got to do with the up coming battle with Voldemort?  
  
"Good … Neville I want you after this meeting to send an Owl to the ministry. Let them know with need as much help as possible, as many fighters as they can dig up and I want them here by Thursday morning…" Harry paused unsure if he should continue. "I also want a portkey, to Romania here as soon as possible." Neville looked a little confused but nodded, Harry would know what he was doing Neville would just have to trust him.  
  
"Minerva" Harry continue turning to face his old Professor. "I want you to look up those protection  
binding spells Hermione found and prepare to cast them, Snape …" He turned to face the potions master. "She'll need your help with the potion it needs starting tomorrow."  
  
The protection binding spells were a very old and ancient spell used over Centuries ago. Hermione had found mention of them during one of her research session at the ministry. It was a spell combined with a potion which old wizard use to use to protect their homes. They would let nobody out or in expect the chosen few. It starts off with a potion which is extremely complex and needs many expensive not to mention rare ingredients. After a day of preparing, hairs from all the people who needed to be able to cross the barrier are added thus making the spell have no effect on them. The spell itself is bound to a number of individuals; (known as the protectors) this sets up an invisible force field around the area keeping everyone else out. The only way for the spell  
to be broken if not done naturally is by killing the entire amount of protectors which can range from 1 to 100. If the spell worked there was no way Voldemort was getting inside the castle.  
  
"The last thing we want is for Voldemort and his death eaters to be running around the castle, we need to keep them outside where we can see them. Minerva I want you, Poppy, Lavender and Ginny when she get here to be the Protectors of the spell."  
  
"Harry you can't …" Ron wasn't happy with his girlfriends being put in such as dangerous position.  
  
"You will stay inside during the battle where it is safe, and then there is no way of the spell being  
broken." Harry finished ignoring Ron completely, then turned to Poppy as he continued. "Starting from tomorrow I want everyone to be taught the basic level of first aid. If we are going to be out number I want everyone able to heal their own injuries straight away."   
  
"Harry we are still going to be out numbered no matter what happens." Remus pointed out I mean with the ladies inside that leaves us with how many …" he looked around the room counting. "With Draco that leaves 16 of us, what if the ministry can't send anymore that's not enough to beat over a 100 death eaters."  
  
"It has to be, because if he attacks we don't have a choice. 15 of us will have to do." Harry walked over to Poppy and continued explaining exactly what he wanted done. Remus looked confused! Where Harry had got 15 from he had no idea. There was him and Sirius, Ron, Draco, and Neville. Dumbledore, Snape, 7 aurors and then Harry and Hermione that made 16, Remus looked over at Sirius who had also recounted and was also a little puzzled.  
  
"Harry there's 16 of us." He pointed out think it was really quite obvious  
  
"No there isn't" but still Harry didn't look at them  
  
"Then my dear boy, who may I ask wont be fighting." Dumbledore spoke up from the other side of the room. Harry looked up he's eyes glanced over at Hermione who was still standing near Neville but he looked away before anyone notice.  
  
Hermione how ever saw and things finally began to fall into place and the anger from earlier was beginning to rises up once again.

  
"Don't you even think about it!" She ordered taking a set forward. Everyone turned and looked at her confused at what she was suggesting "Harry I warning you don't you dare."  
  
"I'm not getting into another fight with you  
Hermione." There was a coldness in he's voice which he  
hardly ever spoke to her with, but it didn't put her  
off one bit.  
  
"You have no right, it's my choice you can't do it I wont let you do it." She advanced closer to Harry but Sirius grabbed her elbows from behind and pulled her back. "You can't let him do this, Ron tell him" She turned to Ron expecting him to stand up for her but he hadn't a clue what she was talking about. "Sirius talk to him, tell him he can't do this." She twisted her head to face Harry's Godfather the one man who usually managed to talk sense into him.  
  
"Hermione I haven't got a clue what your talking about." Sirius apologised. That's when Harry spoke up.  
  
"Hermione's not fighting." Everyone looked at him shocked. Hermione had fought beside Harry since this war began her and Ron, since before the war way back to the first year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Harry" Ron questioned taking a step forward, Sirius still held Hermione tightly as she tried to break free.  
  
"Hermione's using the portkey and going to Romania, as soon as it arrives." He turned to Neville. "I need you to get that owl off straight away Neville."   
  
Neville Longbottom had change a great deal since he's Hogwarts days. Now a much fitter young man he was tall though still a little on the larger size but he had defiantly toned up. Neville started to make he's way to the door but just as his hands was about to enclose around the handle ...   
  
"Neville you open that door and I'll curse you into next week, you know I can do it." Hermione yelled at him. She turned to Harry her face pleading with him. "Harry don't do this, I'm a good fighter you know that! I can take care of my self just as well as anyone in this room. Please"  
  
Harry's eyes meet hers and there was a long silence "I'm sorry" was all he managed to say.  
  
Hermione pulled herself from Sirius grip facing Harry. It looked like she was about to let him have it when a few tears escaped her eyes. Calmly she spoke "I am not leaving this castle and the only way of making me is if you flew me to Romania yourself." And with that she turned and walked out the door slamming it shut behind her.  
  
Harry clenched his fist and leaned his back up against the cool wall. He couldn't believe she was being this difficult, she'd heard the damn message he knew that Voldemort would aim for her to get at him. He stood still a few minutes calming himself down until it started.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Ron roared at him, "How could you do that to her?"   
  
"I can't believe you just did that" Came from Lavender.  
  
"Have you completely lost your mind?" Snape asked.   
  
And that's how it continued for a few minutes, question after question, everyone angry and trying to figure out what had made him do such a thing. They were just about to battle with the biggest dark lord ever with only a handful of soldiers and he's just sent away one of their best fighters, people were amazed. Surprisingly the only two people who didn't say a word were Sirius and Dumbledore.   
  
Harry's head began to spin and the voices seemed to merge in to one dull drone gong on and on, he could fill the anger building up inside him. He banged his fists again the wall in one loud thump hoping it would make him fell better and clear his mind. Everything went quiet, not a voice could be heard. Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around, shattered glass lay everywhere; on the floor, on the table, in people's hair. It was then he realised what had happen, the windows had exploded as he lost his temper and the result; everyone was showered with piece's of glass.  
  
Quickly he made for the exit as he approached the door swung itself open allowing him through and slammed itself shut behind him.   
  
  
**************************  
  
Harry made his way along the corridor towards Hermione's room, he knew that was where she would go. He had to talk to her, he couldn't leave things like they were not with the final battle so close he had to sort everything out. As he reached her door he put his hand on the handle and found it locked.  
  
"Hermione…" he waited "Hermione let me in" he said through the door.  
  
"No, leave me alone Harry" she shouted back.  
  
Harry calmed him self "Herms we need to talk."  
  
"I have nothing to say to you, leave me alone." Harry  
knew she was angry but busting into her room was not going to solve this problem.  
  
"Herms open the door…" again he waited, nothing. "If you don't I will, no spell you know can keep this door locked to me you know that."  
  
The sound of movement could be heard from within, Hermione was making her way to the door she opened it a few inches but didn't let him in.  
  
"What do you want, come to order me to go to Romania again, well as I said before I'm not going. Live with it" And the door slammed shout once again   
  
"Hermione …"  
  
Before he could finish what he was about to say the door once again flung open this time all the way.  
  
"How do you think you can get away with doing this, I've work just as hard as any one in that room more than most. I've trained just as much as you and Ron, I've been in battles before I know who to handle myself."  
  
"Hermione I …."  
  
But she continued "I can't believe you would do this, even attempt to do it." She turned and headed back into her room leaving the door open, Harry followed closing it as he went.  
  
"I can't believe you would do this." Hermione was on the verge of tears. She couldn't believe Harry was trying to send her away. This day couldn't get any worst after such a wonderful start it had just been down hill since. First Harry didn't speak to her then he tried to say sorry. Next he's sending her half way across the world, what the hell was wrong with her.   
  
"Hermione listen to me..." Harry grabbed hold of both her hands forcing her to face him. Her brown eyes glistening, her cheeks wet from where her tears had fallen. It broke his heart to see her like this for him to do this, but he had to. She had to understand why. Harry had to make Hermione see that she was in danger if she stayed there. Voldemort knew about what had happen between them, he was going to use her to bring him down. It scared Harry to think that if  
Voldemort made him choose over Hermione or the rest of the world he would choose her in a heartbeat, for the simple fact it wouldn't be a world worth living in if she wasn't a part of it. Hermione needed to understand that this is for her own good, for her safety not because he wanted to get rid of her, Harry never felt as safe as he did when Hermione was at he's side but  
right now her life was in danger and he wasn't going to let that bastard hurt her.  
  
"Hermione listen to …Will you please look at me." He tugged on her hands pulling her closer till she raised her head, the tears still there. "You have to understand this is the best thing …."  
  
"The best thing?" Hermione pulled her hands from Harry's "The best thing." She was fuming "For who Harry? For me? Is this the best thing for me? She shouted her question tears freely flowing once again down her already stained cheeks. Her eyes stun from all the crying but she couldn't stop her self.  
  
Harry was taken back by her sudden out burst, he had thought she had calmed down a little but obviously he was mistaken. Harry looked up at her and saw she was standing there hands on her hips in a typical Hermione pose. He searched for the words but nothing came to him, speechless he just stood their.  
  
When Hermione saw that he wasn't going to say anything it only caused her rage to increase. She walked right up to him so their faces were inches apart. Normally being this close to Harry would cause Hermione heart to race from the close proximity and her cheeks to flush but not this time. Her heart was already trying to break free of her chest and her cheeks burnt like that were on fire. "You didn't answer me Harry, is this what's best for me?" She paused seeing if he would say anything temping him to object to her closeness and move back, but he did. Harry stood his ground. "Or is this what's best for you?"  
  
"Hermione…" Harry growled through he's teeth. "I am doing what is best for you."  
  
Hermione threw hand arms in the air and turned away from Harry decreasing the tension which had begun to build.   
  
"Why can't you admit it?" She flopped down on to the sofa her eyes not leaving his for a second. "Just admit it Harry and make it easier on the both of us."  
  
"And what am I meant to admit."   
  
Hermione let out a rather loud breath, she was frustrated. Why couldn't he just say it was a mistake, why must he keep pretending he had no idea what she was talking about?  
  
"That what happened between us this morning was a mistake, just the heat of the moment, and you're sending me off to the middle of no where is to make it more comfortable for you." She looked down at her hands, the little bit of confidence she had finally fading not wanting Harry to see just how hurt she was. "That it would just be easier if I wasn't here."   
  
Harry walked up to the sofa and knelt down on the floor right in front of Hermione; he lifted his hands and wiped away the tears which were falling down her cheeks. It broke his heart to see her cry she had such a beautiful face it shouldn't be spoiled with tears. The anger had gone, replaced with sadness with regret.  
  
  
"Is that was you think?" Hermione didn't answer him but he saw the answer in her eyes. "Is that what you want?"   
  
"You tell me."  
  
Harry pushed him self up to his feet and turned away from her "God Hermione can we just stop doing this." Annoyances sounding in his voice as he ran his fingers through his already messy hair making it stick up even more.  
  
Confused Hermione stood up, tears gone now and enraged once again. "Stop what?"  
  
"Stop playing these games." Harry turned "For once can't you just answer a simple question."  
  
"Me answer a simple question; take your own bloody advice." And with that she took off towards the door, the sudden need for fresh air over powering her. Harry didn't make a move to stop her which she was glad of as she grabbed her robe and reached out for the door handle she heard Harry behind her.  
  
"I just trying to protect you, can't you see that?"  
  
She let out a sigh leaning her forehead against the door she so could feel the coolness of the wood.   
  
"Why me?" Her voice was quiet barely loud enough to be heard. Turning she leaned up against the door with a fear that her legs would give away any minute. "Why me? Why not Ron? Sirius? Lavender? Why me?"   
Once again Harry remain silent  
  
"It's a simple question Harry, why me? Why send me halfway across the world to be safe."  
  
Still Harry made no attempt to answer.  
  
"Christ Harry answer the blood quest…"  
  
"I love you!" He exclaimed, in an exasperated tone. Hermione looked at him not sure if she heard  
correctly. "That's why" Harry replied, but much more softly, his eyes locking with hers "Because I'm in love with you."

**********************************************

**Authors Note's**

I hope you like this chapter it took me a while to write it! For some reason it just didn't seem right, so please reviews and let me know what you think.

I like to thank ….

Ramy

Angelgurl06

bookworm

Emerald eyes22

harrynmione

Usha88

SpeillboundWriter

TimeGold

LinNicole

Hawkeye10

midnight-arrow1

for all there lovely reviews and if I missed anyone out I'm so sorry. Thanks.

Its shouldn't be too long till I post the next chapter so please keep a look out.

Thanks 

Love

Angel-Flea


	5. The Confession

The Beginning to End All  
  
Chapter 5 (The Confession  
  
Hermione stood rooted to the ground, had Harry just admitted he loved her. His eyes were staring at her; they were so intense she forgot everything apart from the greenish shine they were projecting. Harry then turned and made his way to the sofa sitting down with a soft thud; he put his head in his hands and began to breathe deeply. Hermione's eyes didn't leave him for a moment watching as he fought to control his anger and his emotions. His hands slightly shaking as they held his head, is chest rising and falling as he breathed in huge amounts of air desperate to keep control. But Hermione didn't make a move, she didn't even know if she could. If she moved away from the support of the wall she would fall, so she stood there, watching, waiting.  
  
Harry held his head in his hands and breathed deeply, willing himself to calm down. Today was just a mess and was moving to fast things just kept happening one after the other. Finally he lifted his head and looked at Hermione once again she hadn't moved a muscle. Harry knew now was the time, he had to tell her everything and tell her the truth. He lifted himself slowly off the sofa and walked over to the window.  
  
"I."he paused not sure how to start "After this morning ." He closed his eyes and breathed out before continuing."After this morning when Sirius and Remus came . Dumbledore had received word that Voldemort had been seen in the area. He told me that the final battle would soon begin and it would be up to me." Harry took another deep breathe he's voice was shaking but he pushed himself to tell her the truth. "That's why I ignored you in your room, I had been thinking and the last thing that I wanted was for Voldemort to find out my feelings for you. So I pushed you away, thought it was for the best, so I decided if I didn't see you, if I stayed clear it would make it easier, less painful . That's when Snape returned with important news; he asked me to come get you so I did."  
  
Harry turned to face Hermione who still hadn't been able to move from her position over at the door. "You were fast sleep." his eyes seemed to haze over with unshed tears but he blinked then away as quickly as they had came "You looked so beautiful and peaceful, I couldn't wake you so I waited. I'm sorry I know I was harsh and I didn't mean it, you have to understand."  
  
But still Hermione didn't speak so Harry continued once again. "When Snape said about Wormtail spying on us I panicked, and my fears were confirmed in the letter. Voldemort knew and that was the last thing I wanted."  
  
Harry turned once again to watch his reflection in the glass window. The night outside was black and not a thing could be seem. "I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I never could. I was too scared! Scared you wouldn't feel the same, scared of rejection, scared of ruining our friendship. But scared most of all of what Voldemort might do if he found out. I couldn't live with myself if he ever used you just to get back at me. I would give my life in a heartbeat if it meant he wouldn't hurt you."  
  
Silence fill the room, as Hermione listened tears began to fall she had waited so long for Harry to open up to her, to say he loved her and now he was.  
  
"I don't want you in the fight Hermione, not because I don't think you can't handle yourself because I know you can. But because I couldn't handle it, I couldn't bare the thought of you being hurt, possible killed"  
  
Hermione was weak and tired her body was giving up and she need to sit down but there was now way she was going to make it over to the sofa. She watched Harry's back as he stared out the window. He'd stopped talking a few minutes ago and the silence was deafening.  
  
Harry saw the reflection of Hermione move from the door way along the wall till she came to a book self in her way. Instead of moving round she just slid down till she was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. Harry watched carefully he could see the tears falling from her eyes but she didn't say a word. Harry lowered his head and took one final breath before turning round, slowing he walked over to where Hermione was sitting and knelt down so he was  
  
eye level with her.  
  
"I'm not sending you away because I want you to go, or because it would make things more comfortable, I don't even know if I'll cope without by my side, but I'm doing it for your protection." He waited for a response but nothing came. "The choice is yours, I'm leaving it up to you, its your decision to make not mine. You have more right then anyone to be here and I wont force you to leave.."  
  
Harry brought his hand up to her face and wiped away the tears but they were just replaced with new ones.  
  
"This morning wasn't a mistake, not for me. I've always thought I'd never know what true love was, but that changed with you. Never before in the whole 20 years of my life had I felt a feeling which even came close to what I felt when I was with you. I will never forget it." Harry moved his hands and cupped her face. "I am in love with you Hermione Granger and I am sorry for any confusion, anger or hurt I have caused you today, it's hurting me to see you this way, and I hope  
  
you can forgive me."  
  
Harry leaned in and lightly presses his lips to hers. In that one small moment of contact Harry poured out his heart to the women he loved. That kiss ended much too soon for the both of them. Hermione remained still wanting to tell Harry that she loved him too but unable to open her mouth to speak.  
  
Harry pushed himself up to his feet and just stood there for a few minutes. "The portkey will be here in a few days but it's up to you." And with that he walked over to the door and left quietly.  
  
Hermione remained on the floor staring at the door in disbelief.  
  
*************************  
  
Hermione wasn't sure how long she had been sitting on the floor for, but the muscles in her legs were protesting as she stood. She needed to get out talk to someone. Before she could control her body it had stared moving and in a few minutes she was standing in front of Ron and Lavender's room. As the memories of Harry confession filled her mind a new set of tears began to form, wiping at her eyes fiercely trying to get the tears to stop as she knocked on the door.  
  
No one answered, Hermione knocked again although this time a little bit harder. It was the middle of the night where the hell could they be. Another knock and then another until the sound of a very angry person approached the door. Flinging open the door a very angry Ron Weasley stood there his face matching the colour of his hair (which was flattened on one side) wearing only his boxers and a cotton T-shirt.  
  
"What the hell.." Ron began "Shit Herm's do you know what time it is? Its 1 am what are...?" That's when he finally notice the tears "What happened?" he said with an urgency  
  
"Harry said." tears clouded her eyes and her throats tighten stopping her speech all she could do was fall in to Ron arms and cry.  
  
"Lavender get down her now!" Ron shouted up stairs and he guided Hermione over to the sofa and sat her down. Detangling himself he moved back over to shut the door.  
  
*************************  
  
Harry hadn't returned to his room after his talk with Hermione, he just wondered around the castle in a kind trance. Before he knew where he was walking or how long it had been he found himself out side Sirius room.  
  
Harry knocked lightly but no one answered, so he knocked again a little harder. This time a faint noise to be heard from in side the room. Suddenly the door flow open and there stood a very pissed-off looking Sirius Black.  
  
"What the .." It took a few seconds for Sirius to notice it was his Godson standing in front of him.  
  
"Harry its 1 am what are you doing?"  
  
Harry looked down at his watch for the first time that night. "Sorry I didn't realise it was so late.I was just walking round and ." Harry didn't know what else to say.  
  
Sirius open the door further allowing Harry to go in. Harry made his way over to the sofa and sat down staring at the floor while Sirius closed the door and sat in the chair close by.  
  
"So who do I own this unexpected meeting to?" He's eyes not moving of his godson for a second, but he didn't say a word. "What happened with Hermione?"  
  
*************************  
  
"Honey tell us what happened!" Lavender spoke softy stroking Hermione's hair while she cried into her shoulder.  
  
"Harry." Was the only thing she managed to choke out.  
  
Ron was sitting on the floor in front of her his hands clenched in fists, waiting to find out why one of his best friends was in his room at 1 am crying her eyes out.  
  
"What happened to Harry? Sweetie did something happen to Harry" Ron was now on his feet grabbing his robe and making for the door. "Ron wait!!" Lavender called and turning back the Hermione she asked again. "Sweetie we need to know if something has happened to Harry."  
  
"He's . fine." Hermione sniffed  
  
"Can you tell me what happened? Did Harry do something to you?" Hermione just shook her head "Did he say something to you? Did you have another argument?"  
  
Hermione nodded and more tears began to fall. Ron couldn't take this anymore after what had happen in the meeting he was going to sort this out. "I'm going to find the little bugger and fine out what the hell he thinks he's doing, he's got no right I tell you." Making his way to the door for a third time.  
  
"No Ron don't" Hermione shouted "he didn't do anything, don't go please." She begged  
  
"Hermione look at your self. Your crying your eyes out at one in the morning what the hell did he say to you?" Ron and Lavender looked at their friend expectantly.  
  
"He told me . said." Hermione fought hard to get the words out. "He said that ."  
  
"Said what honey" Lavender asked  
  
"Said he . he was in love with me."  
  
*************************  
  
"You told her you loved her? Well thats good isn't it? Sirius asked not seeing what the problem was, but Harry just shook his head. "Start from the beginning what happened."  
  
Harry stiffed in his seat, "After the meeting, sorry about the windows by the way."  
  
"Hey don't worry about it!"  
  
"Well after the meeting I went to talk to her, I wanted her to understand why I didn't want her  
  
fighting, but we got into another fight. I mean all we have been doing since we ." Harry paused not really wanting to tell Sirius details about this morning by the lake. "All we've done is fight" He put his head in his hands, "everything's just screwed up."  
  
"What really happened this morning Harry? Did you even talk about it or just listen to your instincts?"  
  
Harry looked up at his godfathers and the Sirius saw all he need to know to that question in Harry's eyes.  
  
*************************  
  
"You did what!" Ron shouted  
  
"We didn't mean it to happen, it just kinda did! It's not like we'd planned it to happen." Hermione cried  
  
"That's why things have been a bit tense between you two." Hermione nodded to Lavenders question.  
  
"Did you guys even talk about it? Did you say anything?"  
  
"If just kind of happened so fast and then before we could sort things out Sirius and Remus showed up. he had news from Dumbledore." Hermione played with the tissue in her hands "He said we'd talk later but ." She let out a sob.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked taking hold of Hermione's hand and giving it a squeeze.  
  
*************************  
  
"I just ignored her!" Harry was up walking around now unable to keep himself still and Sirius wasn't having that much lucky either.  
  
"Harry Please calm down it's ."  
  
"I was such a bastard! How could I do that to her?"  
  
"Harry stop pacing around and tell me what happen you ignored her then what." He asked as Harry sat himself down.  
  
"We got into a big fight in the corridor."  
  
"Ahh yeah I should've remembered."  
  
Harry head jerked upwards staring at his godfather not understanding his last statement. Sirius seeming to recognise this and thought he'd better explain.  
  
"The walls aren't that soundproof Harry." He told him trying to sound as sincere as possible.  
  
Harry leaned forward and rested his forehead on the coffee table, after trying to bang the reality out of this mind and cursing a number of times he looked up. "I guessing everyone heard everything?"  
  
Sirius could only nod.  
  
*************************  
  
"They heard!!!!" Hermione was shocked; she couldn't believe what Ron and Lavender were telling her. "What the hell are they going to think? God they would have heard what I . what happen, their going to think I'm a slut. Shit they would of heard what I said to Harry about sleeping around." She carried on for a few moments blabbing to her self getting herself more and more worked up.  
  
"Herm's" Lavender said grabbing Hermione's face. "Calm down! Nobody put two and two together and even if they did they'd be way too scared of you and Harry to mention anything, trust me."  
  
Hermione looked doubtful at her but then she slowly began to relax. She placed her hands on her knees to try and stop them from shaking but it did no good.  
  
"Honey." Lavender took hold of one of Hermione's hands and held it tight. "Who cares what they heard or thought . don't think about that right now."  
  
Hermione knew she was right, she squeezed Lavender's hand closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"When I left the meeting I was so angry and upset I went back to my room, Harry followed" tears ones again began the all to familiar trip down her cheeks. "He tried to talk to me but I just blew up in his face, I kept shouting at him." She turned to face Lavender throwing her arms around her neck while she cried into her shoulder. All lavender could all was hold Hermione while she cried.  
  
*************************  
  
"I tried talking to her but she was so angry she wouldn't listen." Harry was getting frustrated again  
  
just remembering there fight.  
  
"Do you blame her?" Sirius looked at his godson  
  
"You're not helping" he growled back through his teeth anger showing in his eyes.  
  
"Sorry" Sirius watched as Harry ran his hand through his hands and sighed. "Continue what happen?"  
  
Harry stood up and started pacing once again around the room. "I don't know what to say, everything happen so fast, just like this morning it's a mess."  
  
"You slept with her again?" Sirius ask a little surprised  
  
"What!" Harry looked shocked at his godfather "no . that's not what I meant .bloody hell."  
  
Harry leaned his head up against the wall, he could feel Sirius staring at him waiting patiently for him to continue.  
  
"I told her it was for the best."  
  
"The best that she went away ." Sirius asked "that she didn't fight?"  
  
"Yeah. I said it would be the best thing and she just asked me for who." Harry opened his eyes and looked across the room to Sirius. "She asked if it was the best thing for her or for me.  
  
*************************  
  
"He said he was doing it for me, that it was better for me to go to Romania." Hermione choked out.  
  
"I didn't believe him, I accused him of sending me away to make it easier on him. I told him to just  
  
admit this morning was a mistake and that he's didn't want me around making things all confusing and crap." Hermione lifted the tissue and ripe a few tears from her eyes.  
  
Lavender and Ron waited for Hermione to carry on knowing that pushing her would only make her more upset.  
  
A smile appeared across Hermione's face and her eyes tinkled with unshed tears. "That's when he knelt down in front of me and wiped away my tears."  
  
Ron who was now sitting next to her on the sofa with Lavender the other side rubs her back. "Is that when he told you." He asked quietly "when the idiot finally came to his senses and told you he loved you."  
  
"Ron!" Lavender growled from across the sofa. The smile had gone from Hermione face once again.  
  
"No ." she ripe her eyes again "I screwed things up . We started fighting again and he told me to stop playing games and just answer the question."  
  
"What question honey?" Lavender asked  
  
Hermione turned and faced her. "Whether I thought it was a mistake or not."  
  
*************************  
  
"She told me to take my own bloody advice." Harry said with a small chuckle  
  
"That sounds like our Hermione to me" Sirius told him and for the first time since Harry had arrived at his door he saw a genuine smile on his face.  
  
"Just like Hermione"  
  
A silence fill the room like it had done all to often.  
  
"I told her I was just trying to protect her . she didn't take it too well."  
  
"I don't suppose she did." Sirius agreed  
  
"She asked why her .why her and no one else. Why not you or Ron or even lavender"  
  
*************************  
  
"What did he say?" Ron asked. Hermione was now just staring at the floor, the day's event and emotions had just taken all the energy out of her.  
  
"He said he loved me."  
  
*************************  
  
"I told her I loved her." Harry was tired he wanted nothing more than to go back to his room and sleep but he knew no matter how tired he was sleep would never find him tonight.  
  
"So I gave up .I told her everything. Nothing mattered anymore than telling her the truth."  
  
*************************  
  
"He told me about Voldemort being sited near by . being scared at what he might do if he found out how much I meant to him."  
  
Lavender herself now had tears showing in her eyes at what Hermione was telling them.  
  
"He said he'd give his life in a heart beat if it meant that I wouldn't get hurt."  
  
*************************  
  
"I told her it was her choice to stay or go. It isn't my right to choose for her no matter how much I want her miles away from this place and away from the danger."  
  
*************************  
  
"He said it wasn't a mistake what happen this morning, that he'd never felt before what he felt with me. Said he'd never truly known love until me."  
  
*************************  
  
"I asked her to forgive me for everything I'd done today."  
  
*************************  
  
"For all the confusion, anger and hurt that he'd caused . ask me to forgive him.  
  
*************************  
  
"I told her that the portkey would be here in a few days that it's her choice I wasn't going to force her to leave.  
  
*************************  
  
"He told me he loved me . he kissed me. Then he left.  
  
*************************  
  
I kissed her and just left. I didn't know what else to say what to do. And there you have the whole story." Harry threw his arms in the air and let out a long sigh. "I've really screwed things up this time."  
  
"She didn't say anything back to you" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nope nothing."  
  
*************************  
  
"I didn't do anything I just sat there." Hermione was up on her feet walking around the room. "I was just so shocked! I never thought he'd think of me that way and them when he finally tells me he loved me what do I do? Nothing absolutely bloody nothing."  
  
"Herms don't worry he'll understand everything will be." But Ron didn't get any further  
  
"Don't' say it will all be fine, you don't know that. He told me he loved me and I said nothing."  
  
"Honey ." But again Lavender didn't get far  
  
"Your not listen I said nothing, what's he going to think . he's going to think I don't love him which isn't true."  
  
"Herm ." Ron and lavender said together but again she paid no attention.  
  
"I should have told him I loved him, stopped him walking out of that door but I didn't. Maybe I should just go to Romania ." Ron and Lavender looked at her shocked. "I can't screw things up if I'm not here can I? 


	6. Confusion’s and Decision’s

**The Beginning to End All  
  
Chapter 6 (Confusion's and Decision's)**  
  
Harry could feel the morning sun beating down on his face and for a minute wondered why he had an awful pain in his neck. A soft knock could be heard at the door and a short grunt escape Harry's throat as he pulled the blanket closer to his body and turned over hoping sleep would find him again.   
  
There was another knock only this time Harry was amazed to hear the door opened followed by the soft voice of his godfather. Harry closed his eyes tighter as the memories from the night before flooded his brain, remembering that he was now asleep on Sirius sofa.  
  
Sirius closed the door and then turned to find Remus looking at Harry with a bemused look on his face.   
  
"Just give him a few minutes he had a tough night." He told him trying hard to hold down a yawn and failing miserably.  
  
"Look's like he wasn't the only one." Remus replied slowly sitting him self down in a chair while Sirius left to finish getting dressed.  
  
Harry continued lying there, willing sleep to take him one more time but all that filled his mind was the thoughts from last night, the shouting the crying and last of all the rejection. Letting a rather loud sigh escape his lips he sat up willing the images out of this head.  
  
"Rough night?" He heard Remus ask.  
  
Harry holds his head in his hands and frantically tried to rub the sleep from his eyes and make himself feel more awake. Lifting his head he looked at his old professor and good friend and racking his hands from his already messy hair just gave a grunt in reply.  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"You have no idea." Harry then lifted himself up and to his amazement his legs held his weight. Slowly he walked across the room just as Sirius came back out fully clothed.  
  
"Hay your up? Get much sleep?" He asked as he sat him self down on the sofa which Harry had just moved from.  
  


"A bit" was he's only reply  
  
Remus looked over at Sirius a little confused and worried, Sirius notice this and mouthed to him 'I'll explain later' He than turned back to Harry who looked like he was about to fall asleep where he stood.  
  


"Well then take your butt upstairs have a shower cause you look terrible and then we can go to breakfast."  
  
Harry just couldn't manage the energy for a good come back so he turned and made his way upstairs hopefully the cold water would wake him up and help him feel a little better.  
  
Once Harry had left Remus turned to Sirius "I'm guessing something else happen between our two little love-birds last night and by the looks of things nothing good came out of it."  
  
"Believe me Moony … it's a long story." And with that Sirius began to explain everything that had happen last night.  
  
****************************  
  
Hermione sat alone on the sofa in Ron and Lavenders room watching the sun rise. She'd managed to sleep for a few hours but her dreams were filled with thoughts of Harry. Images of their morning spent by the tree, of there fight, when he told her he loved her. Tears threaten to fall from her eyes but she willed her self to be strong. She could still feel Harry's lips of her skin and smell his faint scent which reminded her of fresh grass mixed with soap, an odd combination but to Hermione it was intoxicating.  
  
Hermione didn't know how long she had sat there till Lavender came down the stairs freshly showered and ready for the hard day ahead of her.  
  
"Hey honey," she said slowly walking over to the sofa and taking a seat next to her placed a hand on her knee giving it a soft squeeze. "Get any sleep?"  
  
"A little" Hermione managed a weak smile before she rested her head on her friends shoulder. "I've really screwed things up haven't I?"  
  
"Don't be stupid!" Lavender order "Listen to me" She turned to face Hermione placing both hands on her cheeks forced her to look up. Lavender could see the sadness which shone in Hermione beautiful brown eyes, and for the first time her friend looked completely helpless and it broken her heart to see. "You have done nothing wrong ok, things have just got a little messed up and if Harry loves you like he said he did, he will understand. Sweetie you just have to talk to…."  
  
"I don't think I can talk to him." Hermione spoke quickly standing up in such a rush that her head spun. She made her way over to the window hoping Lavender would drop the subject but luck wasn't on her side this morning.  
  
"Things aren't going to get sorted if you ignore each other, they will just get worst. You have to talk to him!"  
  
Lavender's voice was firm but caring at the same time and in her heart Hermione knew she was right. Although speaking to Harry was the last thing she wanted to do at this moment in time.  
  
The silence that had settled in the room was soon broken by the sound of Ron bounding down the stairs.  
  
"You're up! How you feeling this morning?" He asked as he caught sight of Hermione standing by the window.  
  
"Great."   
  
Ron eyed her suspiciously for a second and then turned to look at his girlfriend, who just gave him a 'leave-it' look. Understanding what she meant he decided to change the subject.  
  
"So ready for breakfast I'm starved."  
  
Lavender stood up and linked arms with her boyfriend and was about to head towards the door when Hermione's voice stopped them.  
  
"You go ahead I don't really feel like eating his morning." She moved from the window and return to the sofa which she had spent most of the night.  
  
"As I said ignoring the situation isn't going to make it better honey." Lavender told her." So move that cute little butt of yours and get out that door."  
  
"Fine." Hermione said feeling to drained to put up much of a fight. "I'll see you down there I need a shower I feel …"  
  
"There's a shower upstairs help your self, we will wait for you." Lavender interrupted her and leading Ron over to the chairs took a seat.   
  
Hermione gave her the best death glare she could and slowly made her way up the stairs. If they were going to make her face everyone at least to could drag freedom time out a bit.  
  
****************************  
  
Harry sat at the table pushing his eggs and bacon around his plate with his fork. Round him he heard the voice of Sirius and Remus talking to Dumbledore and Minerva questioning Snape about the protection spell's potion.   
  
The doors to the hall opened and Harry's head shot up to see who was entering, when his eyes settled on 2 of the aurors he returned his gaze back to his untouched breakfast disappointment showing on his face, although this didn't go unnoticed by the others at the table.   
  
"Are you ok this morning Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked his eyes showing concern. Everyone turned waiting for Harry's reply but at that exact moment the doors open once more and this time Ron and Lavender entered followed by a rather anxious looking Hermione Granger.  
  
Harry's breath caught in his throat as he saw her. He could tell she hadn't slept much and her eyes were still a little puffy from crying. As the three made there way to their seats Harry could see that Hermione was trying her best to not look at his, holding her hands in front of her to try and stop them from shaking.  
  
"Gez I'm starved." Ron let out a huge breath to try and break the tension which had suddenly filled the room taking a set opposite Harry and immediately started loading his plate with food.  
  
"I really don't see how you can manage to eat all of that." Remus asked from his seat next to Harry and a small debate of Ron eating habits soon filled the table, but Harry heard nothing of this. As Hermione took a set next to Ron their eyes locked, the world around them slowly disappeared until it was just those two.  
  
Hermione thought that she had actually stopped breathing as she stared into those green eyes. Those green eyes which showed so much passion, so much sadness and love it was almost unbearable.   
  
Harry saw through Hermione's eyes right down to her soul, and saw reflect in their depths sadness, pain but most of all love. But why if she felt the same way did she say nothing last night. He opened his heart to her and she just sat there not saying a word. Everything was too much, things had happen to fast. The strong foundation of there friendship which, many thought to be unbreakable had been rocked suddenly looking like it was on a course for a head-on collision.   
  
Dumbledore was the only one to witness this moment between the two, and knew if something was not done soon it would have terrible consequences.   
  
Hermione was the first to break eye contact, taken a deep breath to calm her self she lifted the jug of coffee to pour herself a cup. But the weight of the jug and her shaking hands were too much, placing it back on the table she pleaded to her hands to stop shaking, trying once more to lift the jug and failing. She was on the brink of tears; everything was going wrong she couldn't even pour her self a silly cup of coffee.  
Harry saw Hermione was struggling and without thinking took the jug from her and lifted pouring it into her cup. Hermione raised her eyes once again to look at him and saw a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Thanks" her voice was hardly over a whisper but Harry heard and his smile grew a little bit more.  
  
"It's nothing." He settled the jug on the table and looked up to see that she was still staring at him.   
  
Harry knew he had to say something now, willing up all his courage he had he began to speak.   
  
"Hermione…"  
  
"Harry …"  
  
Hermione stopped what she was about to say. Looking down at the table she took a couple of deep breaths. Jesus what am I thinking what the hell do I say after last night …I must be mad, he probably hates me … shit Hermione just say something. She calmed her self a little and lifted her head.   
  
"You go first" She spoke again so quietly Harry hardly heard her. It took him a few moments to collect his thoughts.  
  
"Hermione I think …."  
  
But once again he was interrupted with the opening of the door. He let out a frustrated sigh as he turned to see who had arrived.  
  
"Ron." Came Ginny's cry from the other end of the great hall as she ran to meet her brother, giving him a big hug.   
  
As Ginny moved around the table given people hugs she settle her self in the seat between Hermione and Ron as her husband walked down to meet them. Taking the set next to his wife placing him opposite Harry.  
  
"Hay Potter."  
  
"Malfoy" He replied. "Trust you had a good honeymoon?"  
  
"Oh it was brilliant," Ginny reply and turned straight away to Lavender to tell her everything.  
  
Draco helped him self to a cup of coffee. "Could have done with an extra week …"there was a pause while he glanced down at Ron. As an evil smile appeared on his face he continued, "Didn't really get much of a chance to leave the hotel room …"  
  
"That's enough!" Ron announced from further down the table "I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Ah Weasley you should of said sooner we'd have brought the pictures down."   
  
And with that Ron just dropped his fork on the plate while a greenish tint coloured his cheeks. "Now I've lost my appetite thanks a lot."  
  
Harry and Draco couldn't help but laugh at this, while Ginny gave her husband a smack on the arm, but even she was finding it hard to contain her laughter.  
  
For the first time that day the tension was lifted from Harry's shoulder as he listened and watched the playful banter between Draco and Ron, while Ginny told everyone about the honeymoon.  
It was hard to believe that Ginny and Draco were still together, for what started of as a fling in his 7th year a lust for each other which they both shared had some how on the way turned to love surprising not only them but also everyone else. Although it took a while for the Weasley boys to come round to the idea of there one and only sister dating a Malfoy and after a lot of fist fights and duels they eventually began to except the idea. It wasn't until the end of their 7th year when Draco had stood up to his father and offered his own life to save Ginny's did they truly begin to  
believe and respect him.  
  
Although Draco still loved to tease Ron they had all became good friends. Harry smiled to him self. If you had told him 7 or so years ago that by the time he turned 20 he would be friends with Draco Malfoy he would have laughed till he cried, now he couldn't imagine it any other way.  
  
Harry glanced over at Hermione and his heart suddenly dropped. She still looked as upset and lost as she did last night.  
  
"Oh Hermione," Ginny squealed leaning over her husband to talk to her practically adopted sister. "You will have to see the pictures; it was amazing you'd of loved it."  
  
"I can't wait." Hermione replied managing a weak smile, Harry notices this and he wasn't the only one.  
  
"Herms are you ok?" Ginny asked concern sounding in her voice  
  
Hermione turned and faced Harry and as they eyes locked he could see the distant tears frightening to fall. He watched as she slowly lifted her self up of her set.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to do, all she knew was she had to get out of this place, she needed to be alone. "I'm fine …" She looked around at the troubled faces, "Really just a little tired, please excuse me." With one final look at Harry she left the great hall before the tears gave her away.  
  
Lavender let out a disappointed sigh, so close she thought to herself, so very close.  
  
"What happen?" Ginny asked her eyes looking round the  
group of close friends. "What's wrong with Hermione?" but no one answered her question. From all their downcast glances Ginny knew something serious must of happen and no one was going to tell her. She glance over at Draco and he just shrugged his shoulders. Ginny glanced around the table at her friends hoping one of them would explain what she saw made her worry even more. Lavender was looking off in the opposite direction, while Ron pushed a piece of bacon  round his plate. Remus and Sirius pretended to be deep in a conversation like they hadn't heard her and Harry … well Harry looked like he hadn't slept in days. "Ron … Sirius. "But no one answered.  
  
She turned once again and her eyes rested on Harry, he had his eyes cased down trying as hard as he could to disappear.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny spoke. He lifted his head and looked at her. "What's wrong with Herms" her eyes pleading him for an answer  
  
"Why you asking me?"  
  
"Because you two know everything about each other." Draco stated, "It's like you've got a bloody psychic between the both of you."   
  
"Yeah well things change." His answer coming out a little harsher than he intended, and with that he stood up and with out another word left the hall leaving behind a rather shocked Ginny and Draco.   
"Would someone please tell me what bloody hell is going on" Ginny ordered.  
  
****************************  
  
Air that's what he need, air and lots of it. Harry left the great hall and made straight for the front  
doors leading out onto the Hogwarts grounds before anyone could stop him. The last thing he wanted now was Ron or Sirius coming out to try and cheer him up. He wandered down the stone steps on to the grass which was already dry from dew while the sun shone brightly in the sky; it was going to be another hot day.   
  
Harry just let his feet carry him along not really knowing or caring where he was heading.  
  
His mind was running wild, going over everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. Starting off with that breathtaking morning spent with Hermione to the down hill roll which followed shortly after. If found it hard to believe that something so wonderful could lead to such heartache.  
  
Before he knew it he was standing by the lake in the exact same place that he was yesterday. Closing his eyes he let himself remember that morning … he could feel her underneath him as he tickled her, the taste of her lips and the smoothness of her skin under his hands.   
  
NO his mind shouted as he clenched his fists by his side. It would do no good remembering she didn't feel the same. What was it she had said last night 'heat of the moment' that's all it was. Now all he needed to do was convince his heart. Slowly breathing out he opened his eyes, it was no good. He was completely and utterly in love with Hermione Granger always had been, and she didn't return those feelings. It would take forever to rebuild their friendship gain the closeness  
which they had, and Harry wasn't sure if he even wanted to. Yes having Hermione as a friend is better than not having her at all but after yesterday could he return to being her friends and be satisfied with it. Could he stand watching her date other guys; falling in love and getting hurt.  
  
Once again Harry closed his eyes and calmed himself. He was letting his mind run wild, how could he think that far into the future; unsure if he'd even be alive next week. Taking once last look out over the still waters of the lake Harry turned and slowly made his way back to the castle there was lots to get started; to get ready for the impending attack from Voldemort, the attack which could lead to his death.  
  
****************************  
  
Hermione watched as Harry made his way back to the castle, it was hard to believe that only 24 hours ago there friendship as they knew it was lost forever never to be rebuilt. Hermione leaned forwards and pressed her forehead to the window pane until Harry was out of sight.  
  
Why now? Why this week did he have to tell her he loved her? Why? It was a question she couldn't answer the same with all the others which were running through her head. Why did she sleep with him? Why didn't she stop it before things got to serious? Before they crossed that line.   
  
She closed her eyes and lightly banged her head a few times on the window hoping the answers would suddenly come to her, but they didn't.  
  
Why was this affecting her so much? She always made sure that things were sorted why couldn't she bring her self to speak to Harry and clear things up? She knew to answer to that, because she was in love with him. She was in love with Harry Potter and she had lost her chance to tell him, now she was too scared to.   
  
Turning from the window she grabbed a few books off her night stand and made her way down to the hospital wing to help Poppy with her teaching.  
  
****************************  
  
The rest of that day was spent preparing things for the upcoming attack. Snape spent the day in the dungeons preparing the ingredients for the protection spell and set to work on brewing it up.   
  
While Minerva ran over the rest of the spell with the other protectors, herself, Lavender, Ginny and Poppy, she had to make sure that all four understood what had to be done and when. So she spent most of her day in the hospital wing explaining with Hermione adding some extras points here and there. Snape had informed her that the potion wouldn't be ready until tomorrow evening, which meant the spell had to be casted in the afternoon exactly 6 hours before the potion need to be drunk.  
  
The 6 aurors were also in the hospital wing begin taught basic first aid by Poppy and Hermione. Luckily in their training many of these areas had already been covered so things progressed quickly.  
  
Harry spent the day in Dumbledore's office with Ron, Draco, Sirius and Remus running over their plans and trying to see if they had left anything out. Neville was still busy trying to get the ministry to send more help.  
  
"I think we've got everything covered." Harry said running his hand through his hair, "The Protection spell is being preformed tomorrow and Snape said the potion will be ready for everyone to take about 8ish."   
  
"What about Voldemort's attack any idea which direction he'd be coming from, there's not many of us the last thing we want is to be spread out over the grounds."  
  
"We think…" Sirius relied to Draco's question by pulling out a map across the table pointing to a few place. "Mostly from the north, Snape said that's where he suspects he's hiding out; there have also been quite a few death eater sightings in the area."  
  
"What about Poppy's teaching," Dumbledore asked  
  
"Ok," Ron answered "I popped down there earlier Hermione said they were making good progress but that was quite a while ago."  
  
"Someone should go down and see how things are going." Harry said while he closely looked at the map for about the 100th time that day.  
  
"Everything is fine." A confident voice spoke out from the door. Looking up he saw Hermione standing there a complete different person to earlier at breakfast. "They all picked it up a lot quicker than we hoped, Poppy just asked me to pop up here and make sure you all knew what your doing."  
  
"I think we remember our basic first train." Draco told her  
  
"Just had to check." Hermione answered and made her way further into the room to find out what else was happening. "Poppy said very one had been brought up to date than, basic techniques have been taught everyone's fine. I just have to find and check with Neville but that that's it." She informed them as she glanced down at the map which showed the layout of the Hogwarts grounds.    
  
"Great." Harry answered  
  
"When are we expected the attack?" Draco asked  
  
"Could be any day." Remus spoke from the other side of the room "Saturday or Sunday."  
  
"It's Wednesday today that doesn't leave much time, does anyone know what caused him to change his mind?" Draco asked.   
  
Ron cringed when he heard Draco's question all he managed to tell him is that Harry and Hermione had had a disagreement over the portkey and that Voldemort had changed his attack. He had been hoping to fully explain the last days events later when there wasn't as many people around.  
  
Harry lifted his gaze and for a second green met brown before he quickly turned, rolling up the map he could feel the stares of every one in the room but he refused to look up.  
  
"We have a possible idea but nothing solid." Sirius finally answered. Draco getting the hint dropped the conversation and silence filled the room.   
  
At that very moment Neville entered straight wished he hadn't. The tension was so thick that you could feel it.  
  
"Harry, just got news from the ministry, no more help." Neville saw Harry's face dropped that was their only real hope; more people would be on there way. "They said there was no-one we're on our own."  
  
Neville looked over towards Hermione wondering if he should mention the other bit of information. "And …" Every one turned to see what else Neville had to say. Taking a breath he risked it. "The portkey you wanted… it will be here by this afternoon."  
  
Silence once again filled the room and Harry risked a look at Hermione. She stared deep into his eyes and she knew what he wanted.  
  
"I'm not going!!!"  
  


Author's Notes

I just want to say thank you to everyone one who has read and reviewed my work. It really means so much to me and I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Plus thank you all of you who have read this story but haven't reviewed I hope your enjoying it too.

I hoped you like this chapter it took a little longer to write then usual I'm going through a little writers block (which is driving me crazy!!!) plus with preparing to go to uni in a month I'm hoping to get this story finished as I wont have the internet again till Christmas and I don't want to leave you waiting that long.

So update should be posted a lot quicker over the next few weeks.

Thank you all again and carry on reading 

Love Flea


	7. Interfering into stubbornness

**The Beginning to End All  
  
Chapter 7 (Interfering into stubbornness)**  
  
  
"I'm not going" Hermione told him standing her ground.  
  
Harry took a deep breathe and ran his fingers through his hair while he tried to not over react.  
  
"You said it was my choice, that it was my decision." She proclaim her voice slightly louder than usual  
  
"And it is but …"  
  
"Than stop trying to force me to go." She demanded  
  
"I'm not forcing you to…"  
  
"Yes you are, I'm not going and that answer is final." She put her hands on her hips, her lower lip quivering.  
  
"I'm not getting into another fight over this Hermione…"  
  
"Good than that's settled, I'm not leaving." And with that she turned and began to leave.   
  
"Hermione will …" But again Harry didn't get too far  
  
"No don't you even dare…" turning round and marching back into the room. "You said you didn't want another fight so stop start trying to start one."  
  
"I'm not starting …"  
  
"Yes you are! I told you yesterday I wasn't going to go and …"  
  
"And I told you yesterday my reasons for wanting you to." Harry was angry now why did she have  
to be so difficult and not let him speak. The others in the room were doing a very good job at trying to be invisible as the argument went on but then Harry and Hermione were so focused on  
each other that they wouldn't have even noticed if Voldemort himself had appeared.  
  
"Really well you told me a lot of things yesterday, what part are you talking?  
  
"If you can't remember I'm not going to repeat it," Harry growled through gritted teeth Hermione could see the anger burning in his eyes.  
  
"I'm not going"  
  
"Hermione will you just be reasonable .."  
  
"Reasonable me? Look who's talking." She yelled straight back at him  
  
"Hermione will …" He stopped, one thing Harry wasn't going to let him self do was make things  
worst than they already were. "Just think about this for a…."  
  
"I thought about it and I'm not going!" She was still standing her ground  
  
"Hermione plea…"  
  
"NO!!" She yelled at him. "I am not leaving you alone to go out there, I am staying here right by  
your side where I've always been." Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Hermione" Harry's voice was a lot softer now  
  
"No Harry, I'm not taking that portkey just so I can go and be safe while all the people I care about, the people I love put their lives on the line. I will not sit there and wait to hear if you've lived or died!!" Tears were now freely flowing from her eyes "I CAN'T DO THAT!" She shouted. She looked in to Harry's eyes begging him to understand but it only make her cry more when see saw  
what once was anger turn into pain and sorrow at position she was taking.  
  
"Hermion…"  
  
"I'm staying!" She told him and wiping the tears from her eyes she turned and left the room shutting the door behind her.  
  
Harry just stared at the door which Hermione had just walked through, wishing he had handled  
things differently. Running a hand through his hair yet again he turned around and walked back to  
the table to study the map, forgetting that it was rolled up in his hands.  
  
"I believe we've done all we can today." Dumbledore announce watching every one sigh with relief, glad for the excuse to leave the room. Everyone began to pack up their things while the old  
professor watched Harry very carefully. He could see in his eyes that this problem with Miss  
Granger was an added stress on his life. Not only could he tell this but he could see how the two  
really felt about each other, he'd know since they were at school, call it an old man's intuition. One thing was for certain neither could go into battle in their current state, the only way they stood a chance was if they stood together but how. The old man watched waiting for the idea to come to him.  
  
"Hey Harry," Ron spoke up from across the room moving to his best side. "Wanna talk about it."   
  
"Thanks Ron but…" he stopped mid-sentence not really sure how to finish luckily Ron understand and finished it for him.  
  
"I understand, you need sometime, got it." He paused and began to leave but just as he was about to walk out the door he turned. "When you wanna talk I'm here, okay mate."  
  
"Thanks" was all Harry could reply  
  
With that Ron left the room with Draco close behind. Harry stood for a second wondering what to  
do. Without saying goodbye he silently left the room and make his way outside the castle and down towards the lake.  
  
"You know if this carries on their going to kill each other before Voldemort gets a chance to do it." Remus spoke up from Sirius side and they made there way to the exit.  
  
"I'm surprised they haven't already tried." Sirius replied  
  
"Sirius" Dumbledore called just as the door was about to close, Sirius popped he head back in.  
"Could I have a minute of your time?"  
  
"Sure," Sirius agreed looking a little surprise, after telling Remus he'd meet him later he made his way back inside the headmaster's office and took a seat.  
  
"I'd like to have a little word with you …" Sirius nodded "About Harry and Hermione."  
  
*****************************  
  
"Oh Gin these are beautiful, where is this place again?" Lavender was flipping through the photos which Ginny had taken of her Honeymoon. Gin leaned over to see which photo Lavender held in  
her hand.  
  
"Oh that was taken not far from the hotel, isn't it beautiful the weather was amazing." She carried on flipping through other photos.   
  
As most of the work had been done for the day and there was still an hour or so till dinner the two  
young couples had decided to have a well earned break. Ron looked over the room, it was great to see the people he'd cared most for smiling, enjoying their selves. A frown appeared on his face, if only Harry and Hermione where here maybe they'd be able to sort a few things out. He  
let out a sigh and took a sip of his drink why Draco grab a pack of photo's off his wife.   
  
"Now there's a few in here you might find interesting," Draco said with a grin handed the pack to  
Ron.  
  
"No" Ron replied a little too quickly the short conversation at breakfast still had him a little worried. 

    
"Don't worry Weasley." Draco laughed "There ones from the Wedding, what Colin took."   
  
Ron breathed a sigh of relief and took the photos off of Draco, open the pack he scanned the first  
photo and burst out laughing. At this Lavender and Ginny looked over at them to see what was  
happening. Ron was in stitches the photo he held in his hands showed the Weasley family boys plus Harry and Draco all swaying to the music singing at the tops of their lungs. The photo got even better as the images of Fred a George tripped causing a domino effect down the line till all of them were flat out on the floor.  
  
"I can't believe he got a picture of that!" Ron reached over and handed the photo to Lavender before turning back to his new brother-in-law. "That was just one of the best moments of the  
night."  
  
The four turned when they heard a rather hard sharp knock at the door. Ron pushed himself up off the chair and slowly made his way to the door. There was another knock and then another.  
  
"Ok ok," Ron called as he reach the door, opening it wide to reveal a rather pissed off Hermione. "Jeez Herms what's the rush?" Hermione just pushed pasted him into the room before turning  
back to face one of her best friends.  
  
"Have you spoken to Harry?" She asked. Ron was a little taken back by the sudden question he needed to let his mind kick start.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you spoken to Harry," she repeated impatiently  
  
"Not since Dumb …"  
  
"I can't believe his still trying to send me away, after everything we said last night, well what he said because I didn't say anything, maybe that's why he's trying to get rid of me again Do you  
think?" Hermione blabbed on without taken a breath Ron didn't even get a chance to answer the  
question before she was off again.  
  
"I mean I've work just has hard  
as you I should get to fight, and he just expects me to leave and let people get hurt, he's bloody mad how am I meant to protect him if I'm not even here. He's mad bloody ma…" Hermione turned and saw 3 sets of eyes staring at her from the sofa and chairs.  
  
"Hi." She spoke rather weakly feeling a little embarrass with her sudden out burst. "What you up too?"  
  
"Just looking through the wedding photos" Ginny replied as Hermione made her way over towards them and took the space next to Draco. Draco and Ron had mentioned Hermione's and  
Harry's little disagreement earlier, all of them were a little worried that neither of these two were making any moves to sort this out with the final battle so close things were tense enough if something wasn't done soon mistakes were going to be made people could get hurt or even killed.  
  
Hermione picked up the pack of photos that were sitting on the coffee table the ones Ron had just been looking through.   
  
"Those are from the wedding." Draco informed her and she just nodded her reply.  
  
"So how was the honeymoon?" this was obvious the wrong question to ask as Ginny suddenly jumped to life and starting telling them everything for Ron and Lavender it was about the 3rd time they heard the story. Hermione on the other didn't hear a thing; she was staring at the photo held in her hand not sure if she had actually stopped breathing.   
  
"Herms are you ok" Ginny asked when she noticed Hermione had zoned out. "Herms" one  
lone tear glided down Hermione's cheek as she just continued watching the photograph.   
  
Draco took the picture out of Hermione's hand when he saw she wasn't going to reply to Ginny's question. When she still didn't make a moved he glanced down at the photo he'd just removed. Staring back up at him was a picture taken at the borrow during the wedding party. It showed the back yard which was decorated with fairy lights and banners. Right in the center was Harry and Hermione, dancing together to the beat of the music. Hermione arms were around Harry's neck, while Harry held Hermione tightly round the waist like his life depended on it. The stars shone in the sky and as they gazed into each others eyes it was clear that both of them were very much in love. They didn't have a care in the world, the only thing that mattered were each other and as the photo couple continued to dance Hermione's image was seem to slowly lower her head to  
Harry's shoulder while he rested his on top.   
  
Draco didn't know whether to smile or not. He remembered the first time he'd seem the picture his initial thought had been 'I can't wait to see there faces when they see this.' But now things were  
different. He handed the photo over to Ginny who then showed it to Lavender and Ron understanding was suddenly printed over their faces.   
  
"You look great together" Draco told her trying to break the silence. Hermione let out a little sob as more tears slid down her cheeks but there was a small smile behind them.  
  
Another knock sounded at the door just as Draco was about to say something, suddenly thanking  
who ever it was at the door for coming at the precise moment. Ron stood once again handed the  
photo back to Hermione and made his way back to the door, opening it to reveal on very tired and  
broken looking Harry. The light was gone from his eyes and it seemed like he'd aged about an extra 10 years in just a day and a half.   
  
"Hay mate!" Ron greeted. Harry let a small smile cross his face as Ron open the doors  
fully giving Harry room to enter.  
  
"Thanks …was wondering if I could take you up on that cha …" Before Harry could finish his sentence he had lifted he's gaze to come face to face with Hermione.  
  

*****************************  
  
  
"Sirius," Dumbledore spoke softly, "This business with Harry and Miss Granger needs to be sorted out. Has he spoken to you?"  
  
"Yeah, told me the whole story." Sirius answered  
  
Dumbledore let out what only could be classed as a sigh of relief. He moved around to the other side of his desk and took a seat. Reaching out in front of him he took a lemon drop from a small blue crystal bowl and popped it into his mouth.  
  
"That is good to hear." He offered the bowl to Sirius but he replied with a shake of the head. "We both know from past events what Harry can be like in holding everything in." Sirius just nodded at  
the old man's comments knowing all too well.  
  
"Its great that Harry came to me really it is, I've told him millions of times that he needs to talk things out that it always helps." Sirius paused for a second.  
  
"But?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"I'm not the one he should be talking to."  
  
"Ahh yes!" Dumbledore sigh once again. "Miss Granger they seem to be going through a very  
difficult and trying time. The boundaries of their friendship are being tested!" He rose from his seat and walked around to where Sirius was sitting. Sirius himself was looking at little uneasy, Dumbledore must know about this morning but of course he always knew everything even  
when he was at Hogwarts.  
  
"You know something that I don't." Sirius asked as me eyes Dumbledore suspiciously   
  
"I know that over the years Harry has become very close to certain people. Yourself being one of  
them, Mr Ron Weasley, Remus the rest of the Weasley family, Draco but …" Dumbledore paused "It is Miss Granger that he needs Sirius."  
  
*************************  
  
  
Hermione quickly got to her feet her eyes not leaving Harry's for a second. The others in the room became very quiet waiting to see what would happen.   
    
"hi" Hermione said and them mentally slapping herself afterwards. She should just leave, he needed time to think and she couldn't do that with Harry around.  
  
Harry didn't reply for a few seconds but those seconds seemed like and eternity, to Hermione he just stood there staring at her. She could see pain in his eyes, he was unsure what to say, how to  
act. Everything had change so drastically over the last day and when ever they tried to speak all  
that happen was they began to fight. It was like her a Ron during there Hogwarts days.  
  
"Hi" Harry's reply shocked Hermione out of her thoughts. She needed to get out of there she just  
couldn't handle him at the moment  
  
Harry didn't move he couldn't bring himself to loose eye contact. After last night he wasn't sure   
how to act around Hermione anymore. Wasn't even sure if they could go back to being friends all  
they seemed to do lately is fight and normal conversation just turning to a argument, how could he of let this happen.   
  
Hermione rose from her seat and placed the photo of her and Harry on the table never losing eye contact. Slowly she made her way forward walking straight at Harry.  
  
Lavender held her breath and Hermione slowly walked towards the guy that she was crazy about. Beside her she heard Ginny's intake of breath as well. Lavender watched as Hermione got closer  
and closer, the photo must have done it; knocked some sense into the girl. She was going to walk  
straight up to Harry and kiss him, finally their fighting will be ok they'll make up and things will be as they should be.   
  
Harry stood frozen to the floor; Hermione was walking straight at him. His mind was running wild was she going to forgiven him, say that she loved him maybe even kiss him. Oh please let it one of those 3 Harry begged, all of them if possible. But what if that didn't happen what if she slapped him and started crying again. Harry's mind quickly race round trying to find a reason why she might, the only thing that popped into his head was Dumbledore's office; which he through he'd  
done very well in controlling his temper. Harry was suddenly shaken from his through when he  
felt Hermione brush straight pass him and make for the door. He didn't know whether to be upset or happy.   
  
Harry heard the sighs of everyone in the room, obvious they were hoping for something else to happen as well. Before he knew what he was doing his arms shot out and grabbed hold of  
Hermione elbow forcing her to stop. She turn to face him, he could see the hurt in her eyes the  
confusion in those dark cinnamon pools.   
  
The whole room stood in silence and Harry's hand held its grip on Hermione's elbow. Ron who was only a meter or so away was a little worried and judging by the other 3's faces he wasn't the only one. They just stood their staring at each other.  
   
"We need to talk." Was all he told her. Hermione didn't know what to say what to do. Her mind was a blank which hardly ever happened. She opened her mouth to say something but no words  
came out. She knew he was right that they needed to talk but what could she say? Yes I do love  
you sorry I didn't tell you last night, making you think that I didn't care. Yep that would go down  
really well; maybe Harry would reject her after she'd most certainly done to him. But how? How  
could she tell him she loved him and watch him go off to die, could her heart handle that pain?  
   
Harry saw that Hermione wasn't going to reply so he let go of her arm and took a step away from her. "Not now..." He told her "When you're ready." And with that he slowly turned and moved to  
sit down on the sofa where Hermione had been minutes before.  
  
Hermione watched as he sat down and picked up the photo that was in front of him. She could see in from a distance that his breath caught in his throat and he was fighting the urge to turn and look at her. How could he be so understanding after everything she had done to him he was still being so kind. Damn she hated him sometimes why couldn't he just get angry and force her to talk why did he have to leave things up to her. With that she turned and continued for the door  
saying a quiet bye to Ron as she passed.  
  
As the door closed Harry let out a sigh of relief and dropped the photo back down onto  
the table.    
  
*****************************  
   
"I know Harry needs her, but it doesn't look like either of them are going to make a  
move to sort this." Sirius told the old headmaster trying to get him to see.   
     
"Didn't Harry tell Miss Granger of his feeling for her?"  
   
"Yes Yes yes..." Sirius spoke quickly to Dumbledore question "but she didn't respond, poor boy was heart broke. I mean I can see she feels the same way why didn't she just tell him." Sirius  
spoke his head in frustration "it would have made everything a lot easier."  
  
"Maybe Miss Granger is scared of something, maybe that is the reason she is holding back her feelings and has done for many years now."  
  
"You want me to talk to her." Sirius asked even though he already knew the answer  
  
"All three of them have gotten very close to you and Remus over the last few years, maybe you can help her open up a little."   
  
"What about Remus he's better at this kind of stuff I'm …"   
   
"You are Harry's Godfather and know him better than anyone, Miss Granger knows this."  
  
"But how is that going to help …"   
  
"Until this is sorted Voldemort will hold the advantage over Harry he is distracted, worried about  
her safety…"   
  
"That's why he wanted her to leave for …"  
  
"It would make things much worst, even if the boy doesn't see it. She needs to be by his side and he needs her there." Dumbledore stated clearly as to make no mistake.  Sirius was lost for words not sure how to reply to what Dumbledore had told him.  
  
"Please Sirius, talk to her, the final battle is drawing near and we need both of them out there." Dumbledore pause for a second before he continue. "And they need each other."  
  
Sirius wasn't please with the idea of having to speak to Hermione. Yeah sure they have gotten close over the years with her being Harry best friend it was hard not too. But a personal  
conversation he wasn't even sure if Hermione would be willing to talk to him. He closed his eyes  
and took a deep breath, Dumbledore was right! Things had to be sorted and quickly he didn't really have any other choice. Opening his eyes he looked at Professor Dumbledore who was now  
sitting back in his comfy arm chair.  
  
"Ok, I'll talk to her."

Author's notes

Well can you believe only 2 days after chapter 6 and I've managed to post chapter 7. I'm also hoping chapter 8 will be posted by Monday and chapter 9 not long after that. So your have lots to read.

Once again THANK YOU all for your reviews it means so much to me that you enjoy my writing it also makes me want to write more.

THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!

Well keep an eye out it shouldn't be long till the next chapter up.

Thanks

Angel-flea


	8. Secrets Revealed

The Beginning to End All  
  
Chapter 8 (Secrets Revealed)  
  
Hermione had no idea where she was walking or either how long it had been since she'd left Harry in Ron and Lavender's room. Mindless she wondered around Hogwarts endless corridors trying to fit together the pieces of her life. I was amazing how quickly things could change, the final battle was quickly approaching and in less than 2 days her and Harry had gone from friends to lovers to … well she had no idea where their relationship stood at the moment

  
Hermione glanced down at her watched and saw that dinner had started about half an hour ago, people were going to be wondering where she was but for once Hermione didn't care. Lavender would just say she was running away from the problem which wouldn't help her, she need to talk to Harry and sort things out. But that was the problem at the moment they couldn't even talk because every time they tried with ended up as a fight. So she wasn't at dinner it wasn't running away she just wasn't hungry; this is what Hermione tried to convince herself but no matter how hard Hermione tried to tell her head this was the truth deep down in her heart she knew Lavender was right. Hermione was running, running as fast and as far as she could. She had loved Harry for a long time but never before had she believed that Harry would return those feelings. Now everything had change, they had slept together, Harry had told her he loved her; what was she going to do? Was Harry telling the truth? Did he really love her? Or was he just caught up in the heat of the moment and once the battle is finished he's come to his sense and say he made a mistake.  
    
The battle was coming closer everyone knew this; it was going to be an end to an era and a start of a new one. What was going to happen? How was it going to end? How many people would lose there lives? Could Hermione bare it if she lost Harry? They still had a few days to the battle what if that was all her and Harry had left.   
  
The battle was coming she couldn't change that but she could change this situation and erase all the tension between. Going into that battle angry with each other was not what she wanted to do, their minds would be else where and it was likely to get them killed. But if she told Harry how she felt his mind would be on protecting her and that could still get him killed. Maybe leaving was the best idea, at least then she wouldn't be there to distract Harry. But could she live with her choice if she had chosen to take that portkey. What if Harry was killed and she wasn't there would she be able to live with herself knowing she could of helped; could of saved him. No … Hermione knew no matter what happen she was going to be there, she wasn't leaving Harry to face Voldemort on his own. This was his battle she knew that, but that didn't mean she couldn't help. Hermione knew that no matter what either Harry or Voldemort were going to die, she was going to be there to help … help defeat the greatest dark lord ever or to possible jump in front of a curse if she had to.   
  
But still she couldn't bring her self to talk to Harry …why? She had been his friends for years they had always talked about everything. Harry was in love with her, something she had wanted him to say for years, but why couldn't she tell him back what was stopping her? Where was that Gryffindor bravery she was meant to have? Hermione sat down on the floor with her back against the wall and cried. What if she told him she loved him and he die, could she survive giving her heart and then losing it. Hermione was fighting an endless battle and she knew it, her heart was telling her one thing while her mind said another.  
  
Hermione was so absorbed in her own thoughts and tears that she never saw the figure move in the shadows behind her, their eyes following her closely watching her intently. Everyone was at dinner he could get her now no would know not until they were a long way from the castle. A twisted smile appeared on his face as he thought of the rewards that would be waiting for him when he turned over this girl to his master. He waited in the shadows watching the crying figure in front of him waiting for his moment.  
  
 ***************************  
  
"Soon Harry … soon!" Voldemort stood once more by the window looking over the vast landscape in the distance Hogwarts castle stood barely visible in the dark. His plan was working  
out and everything was falling into place, his death eaters were preparing things for the battle  
in a few days, the battle which would give him ultimate power and eliminate the thorn which had been in his side for too many years now. Harry Potter.   
  
Finally after 20 years he had found the key to bringing that boy down! In the past he'd been lucky but soon he was going to need much more than lucky. Everything was planned, they had hardly any fighters and his death eater out numbered them easily and all were willing to die for his cause. Plus with this extra bonus he had the chance to make Harry play for all those times in the past where he had humiliating him.   
  
The Girl was the key, that little mudblood; who would have ever believe that Hermione Granger a little nobody would be the key to destroying the famous Harry potter. Love may have saved him in the past but soon it would be love that would destroy him.   
  
Voldemort couldn't stop the laugh that escape his lips, a laugh that was pure evil. Wormtail scurried into the room his dirty blonde hair was all over the place and his clothes were tatty and  
torn. Voldemort turned as he entered and his smile grew "I trust everything is in place?"  
  
"yes my lord" Wormtail squeaked  
  
Without a reply Voldemort turned back to the window. Soon the little mudblood would be in his   
hands and Harry won't have a choice but to give into his demands that's if he wanted the girl to live. It was just too easy and the look on Harry's face as he kills the mudblood would be priceless one he would always remember; he couldn't wait.   
  
"Soon Harry … very soon!"   
  
***************************  
  
"Anyone got an idea where Hermione is tonight?" Remus asked from his place at the table.  
    
Harry only dropped his head looking down at his food with sadness showing in his eyes slowly he push the piece of pie around the plate suddenly not feeling very hungry. He had been hoping to see Hermione at dinner maybe even get a chance to talk to her. Things needed to be sorted out and even though Harry had told Hermione they'd talk when she was ready he couldn't wait any longer. With the battle getting closer he didn't want to leave things the way they were, if something happen to her out there he would never forgive himself.  
  
"Chickened out!!" Ginny stated just before she popped another piece of food into her mouth. After chewing for a few seconds her eyes watched Harry carefully. No one else wanted to admit it but it  
was obvious that Hermione hadn't come to dinner because of what was going on between her and Harry.  
  
"She's not going to make the first move, you know that Harry." Ginny told him while everyone else tried to act like the conversation wasn't happening. Harry still pushing his food around the plate  
decided to ignore her. "You know what Hermione's like." But still Harry didn't look up.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny demanded. At her tone of voice Harry raised his eyes to stare at the girl who over  
the years had become like a sister to him. He never had to worry about not fitting in at the Weasley, the boys all treating him like a brother, constantly teasing him, making him feel welcomed and Ginny never hesitating in kicking his butt and telling him exactly what she thought or if he was acting like an arse. The look of annoyance and determine which shone in Ginny's eyes was a familiar sight, she was an amazing women and wouldn't let anyone put her down leaving with 6 brothers had taught her a lot.  
  
"Harry! Are you listening to me?" Ginny watched as he nodded slowly. His eyes no longer shone with life but look dead, tired, worn out. It nearly broken her heart to see him look so helpless like  
he'd already decided it was over. She came to see Harry as a 7th brother and she wasn't going to  
let him screw things up with the women he loved. "You have to talk to Hermione, sort things out."  
   
"I've told her we need to talk. It's up to her." Harry replied his eyes leaving hers and returning to  
his plate of uneaten food. 

"So that's it!" Ginny was getting very angry now, how could he just leave things the way they were? What was wrong with him? He knew Hermione better than any of them and he knew damn well that there was no way Hermione was going to come to him no mater how much she may want to.   
   
"Yes that's it" Ginny turned to her husband as if to ask for help but all he did was shrug.  

  
"Harry …" Draco began but before he could continue Ginny had done it for him.  
  
"I can't believe you! Its obvious to everyone here how much you two care about each other and  
your just going to risk it all cause of a few fights." She had shouted across the table. Draco turned  
to her and tried to calm her down but she was having none of it.   
  
"What am I suppose to do? I've tried talking to her I've told her how I feel and she's done nothing. Its up to her now; the ball's in her court." Harry didn't want this now, he'd had enough of Hermione shouting at him over the last few days he didn't need Ginny doing it as well. He should be thinking about the battle, focusing his thoughts but the only thing on his mind was Hermione and what a mess everything was.  
  
"In her court, you know Hermione … you know her better than any one here, you just can't … What?" She turned angrily to her husband as he tried to get her attention. "You don't agree with  
me; tell him he's making a mistake." Draco just watched his wife for a second, he had to admit he  
agreed with her but this wasn't the time or the place to have such an argument.   
  
"It's his mistake to make honey," Ginny didn't know what to say she turned and looked at the other people around them; most trying to act invisible but their eyes told her they agree. Getting the point she relaxed a little settling back into her set as a silence filled the great hall. Ginny picked up her drink and took a sip before she placed it back on the table. "You have to sort it out, you can't leave things the way they are." Ginny told him in a much calmer voice than before.  
  
That was all Harry could take pushing back his chair he stood and began to make for the exit with out even saying a word. He knew Ginny was right but what else could he do? He carried on walking not looking back as Ron and Sirius called after him as he reached the door he pushed his way through letting it slam shut behind him.  
  
 ***************************  
  
From his position in the shadows he had a clear view of his target. She was still sitting of the floor just a few feet away from him with her head in her hands as she continued to cry. If he made his move now he'd take her by complete surprise. He shifted himself closer watching; listening for a sign of any one coming towards them but the corridor was empty and silent. She was all alone or at least that's what she thought.  
  
 ***************************  
  
"Harry wait up will you." Ron called after his friend and he watched a very angry Harry Potter  
storm from the great hall making his way in the direction of his room. "Harry!" He called louder but  
still he refused to listen and carried on walking. "Harry"  
  
"What?" Harry turned round with such force Ron was sure he would fall but Harry remained on  
two feet staring at him. His eyes shone with anger butt here was a hiding pain within the emerald  
depths.   

  
"Look!" Ron told him trying to regain his breathe, "Just ignore Ginny ok she's …"  
  
"Why? She's right isn't she?" Harry stared at Ron waiting for an answer but none came. "Tell me you don't believe what she said in there. Tell me everyone in there doesn't believe that she's right. Tell me it wasn't the truth that I'm not making a mistake in waiting for Hermione to talk to me."  
  
"Harry it's …"  
  


"Because she's right, I am making a mistake I'm throwing everything away and why? Tell me that Ron why?"  
  
"Harry …"  
  
"I told her everything Ron, I told her how much she meant to me, how much I loved … Jesus Christ I told her I would die for her and it was the truth and do you know what she said?"  
  
"Harry …"  
  
"Nothing she said nothing! She couldn't even look me in the eye." His voice waved with emotion working hard to staying in control and not break down.   
  
"She loves you Harry its easy to see."  
  
"Is it?" Harry's eyes rose to look at Ron and unshed tears could be seem in their depths.   
   
"Yes it is!" Ron answered. "Bloody hell it's been easy to see for years, I'm surprise it's taken you this long to figure it out but then you're both as stubborn as each other." Ron looked at his friend of 9 years, and never before had he seen him looking so vulnerable. "Just talk to her Harry!"  
  
"I can't"   
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"Ron … it's hard to explain." Harry was fighting a losing battle with his emotion and pretty soon he was sure he was going to break.  
  
"Well try."  
  
"I'm scared!"  
  
Ron looked shocked, Harry Potter scared! Surely he must have misheard him. This was the  
guy who had face Voldemort too many times to remember.  
  
"Of what?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath and run his fingers through his hair. "Scared that I'll start something I won't be able to finish!"  
  
***************************  
  
Hermione lifted her head and wiped at her eyes hoping that they weren't too puffy that people would notice she'd been crying. Looking down at her watch she saw that she had been sitting here for little over an hour, everyone else would still be in the great hall she'd just have enough time to get back to her room with out bumping into anybody. Standing up she looked down at her clothes and tried desperately to straighten them out. Her mind was still a mess and a conclusion to her problems wasn't any closer. Turning round to make her way back to her room she ran straight into someone.  
  
"Mark! You bloody scared me." Hermione looked at the auror who stood in front of her a little shocked at what he had been doing in the shadows. Something made Hermione feel nervous she didn't know him very well but something was off.  
  
"Has every one finished there dinner? She asked but still there was no reply as he just took a step closer to her.  
  
Stepping back Hermione was beginning to get a little worried. "Is something wrong Mark?" but still no answer he just continued to advance closer. 

  
"Its amazing what he can offer." His voice was low and hollow sending a shiver down Hermione's spine and she continued to back away from him. "Power, fame anything you want. I don't know  
why I didn't see it before."  

  
"See what before Mark?" Hermione asked although she was scared of the answer she might  
be given. He kept advancing not letting her get even a foot away, she resisted the urge to turn and run. 

  
"All I have to do is deliver you and I can have anything I want, be one of his most loyal, part of his inner cycle." He lurched forward grabbing hold of her elbow gripping so hard that Hermione was  
sure it would leave a bruise. She tried to pull her arm away so she could run but he was to strong  
and held on tight. 

  
"Mark you're hurting me!" She tried to plead with him but it did no good his grip remained the same. 

  
"I will be rewarded well" He smiled at her which made her sick to her stomach. "With you in his possession Harry doesn't stand a chance."   
  
At the mention of Harry name Hermione pulled harder, desperately trying to release her self. The sleeve of Marks shirt shifted up to reveal the dark mark, Hermione tried not to panic but as she  
stared in shock Mark used this to his advantage and began to dragged her alone the corridor.

Author's notes

Hi everyone, thank you for all your reviews I hope you like this chapter just as much as the others. 

I have checked and re-checked this chapter but I know there are still going to be mistakes I'm really sorry I just can't seem to pick them all out. Still trying to find another beta-reader to help so if anyone can lend a hand it would be great.

Chapter 9 is already written but I think I will check it over one last time and post it tomorrow or if I get bored later on tonight so keep a look out it wont be too long.

Thanks everyone for their reviews and I'm sorry again about the mistakes

Thanks

Angel-flea


	9. A Close Call

**The Beginning to End All  
  
Chapter 9 (A Close Call)**  
  
Ron just stared at Harry in complete and utter disbelief; Harry was one of the bravest and strongest people he knew, more of a brother to him than just a friend. But this person standing in front of him was not the Harry he knew; he looked scared, confused and vulnerable. Just like the first time they met all those years ago on the Hogwarts express.   
  
"Finish what?"  
  
Harry was frustrated it was easy to see, he could feel his nails digging into the palms of his hands as Harry clenched his fists. Could no one understand what he was thinking? Did no one else see what he saw? He turned to face Ron not know whether to be angry at him for not understanding or happy that he was at least trying to help.  
  
"What happens if I go and talk to her, we work things out and get together? What …"  
  
"Well that's good isn't it" Ron asked confused interrupting Harry. "Your in love with the girl don't you want to be with her."  
  
"Let me finish!" Harry growled from gritted teeth. "I would give anything to be with Hermione, to have a normal life with her. But that is never going to happen why? Because I'm bloody Harry Potter the boy who lived, the one who has to kill Voldemort or be killed himself. I can't have a normal life."  
  
"Harry that will soon all be over! You'll face Voldemort, kick his arse and it will be over."  
  
Harry turned away from Ron and started to walk up the corridor. He didn't understand no one could.   
  
Ron wasn't going to give up so easily, "What's wrong with it Harry, tell me?" He quicken his paced  
and grabbed Harry's arms. "Bloody hell! Tell me why you can't be happy? Tell me what's stopping  
you from marching up to Hermione and mending this bloody problem. Tell me." Ron shouted  
he was furious; Harry was being such a prat.  
  
"How can I ask her to love me? To be with me, when in a few days I might be dead." He roared back. "I can't put her through that much pain."   
  
**************************  
"Mark let go of me!" Hermione used all her strength to pull her arm out of his grip but it was no use as he continued to drag her down the corridor.  
  
Losing her footing Hermione fell to the floor but still he carried on walking quickening his pace dragging her along the carpet. Hermione could feel the burn of the carpet under her knees, she winced in pain as she tried to regain her footing but Mark wasn't slowing down.  
  
"Get up!" he shouted yanking her to her feet.  
  
"Mark just think about what you're doing, you think Voldemort is going to reward you. You're bloody dreaming." She let out a little sob as his grip became even harder around her arm. "He's using you!!" She yelled at him "you mean nothing to him … you are expendable. Why do you think he asked you to do this? … 'cause it suicide that's why. There is no way out of this castle Voldemort didn't want to waste one of his good men on the job."  
  
Before Hermione knew what had happened she had been thrown up against the wall with such  
force that her vision blurred. She felt a hand grip around her throat and Hermione began  
to panic.  Mark pushed his body up next to hers; Hermione could feel his hot breathe on her neck. Marks fingers clench tighter making it even harder for Hermione to breathe.   
  
"You better shut the hell up!" He growled in her ear. "Or you're going to be sorry."   
  
And with that he took hold of her arm once again pushing her toward the stairs which led down to the main doors. As Mark violently forced her forward Hermione lost her footing on one of the stairs, her eyes widen in shock as for a brief second she knew what was about to happen, gabbing on to Marks shirt she tried to regain her balance but it was no use. Hermione let out a scream as she plunged down the stair case landing in a heap at the bottom. 

Not being able to stop her fall Mark quickly descended to stairs cursing quietly under his breath.   
  
****************************  
  
Hermione's scream echoed through out the empty corridors of Hogwarts and instead of dying out it seemed to increase in power like it was calling for help, for some one to hear.  
  
*****************************  
  
Harry and Ron look around as a sound of scream rang from the castle. The entire color drained from their faces as they recognize whose voice it was.  
  
"That's Hermione!" Ron stated and before he could say another word Harry was off running down the corridor in the direction of the scream. Ron wasn't far behind he only hoped that what ever had happened they got there in time.  
  
*****************************  
  
Everyone else was still sitting in the great hall as they heard the scream.  
  
"Oh my god that was Hermione." Lavender told them. In minutes they were all to their  
feet and moving in the direction of the door.  
  
"Lavender are you sure!" Sirius asked   
  
"Definitely!" Lavender had never been so confidant.   
  
As they left the great hall, Sirius Remus, Draco and the girls went in one direction while the aurors searched in the other. Snape left quickly to inform Dumbledore who had already returned to his office before dinner.  
  
Another scream rang through the corridor and they pick up their speed heading towards the front doors, as they rounded the corner which would lead into the main entrance they crashed head on into Ron and Harry knocking them all back.  
  
Hermione caught a glimpse of them up the stairs and hope suddenly filled her heart.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione called as loud as she could using her last remaining bit of strength.  
  
Within seconds Harry was down the stairs with his wand out in front of him. Ron and all the others close on his tail.  
  
"Anderson!" Harry shouted as the death eater/auror made his way to the door. He spun round to  
find 7 wands pointing at him; panic rose up in his chest as he pulled Hermione closer to him. his hand was firmly around Hermione's throat, Harry could see her gasp for breath and raised his arms holding his wand out; he was ready to die for his master if he had to and Harry knew this.  
  
"Anderson," Harry spoke calmly. "You've had it, there's no where to go you can't get out … let her go!"   
  
Mark Anderson looked around the entrance hall for some help, suddenly realizing he was on his own. He hands were beginning to sweat and his heart was almost beating out of his chest. Tightening his grip around Hermione's throat he heard a light sob escape her mouth, he quickly glanced down and saw that she had a few tears in her eyes, she was scared. That's when he released the advantage he had.  
  
"You're going to stop me Harry?" he asked a cheeky grin appearing on his face. "What you gonna do?" He let out a small laugh.  
  
"Just let her go!" Harry repeated.  
  
"You have to be kidding me. I let her go and you'll curse me to kingdom come, but while I have hold of her you can't touch me." Mark watch careful and saw Harry swallow hard; He could hide his emotion well but not well enough. "Any curse you send at me will hit her, are you prepared to watch her die Harry.  
  
Mark slowly took a few steps back and Harry matched them as he moved forward.  
  
"Don't be stupid Anderson, you can't escape. Just let her go!"   
  
"You didn't answer my question Harry!" another laugh "Every death eater in the country has been  
told to look out for this girl. You wouldn't believe the rewards he's offering for the one who can bring her in alive."  
  
"And is that why you turned to him," Harry asked anger building up in his voice. "What'd he offer you, power?" At the mention of 'power' Harry saw Anderson's eyes light up. Now it was Harry's turn to laugh. "You think he cares about you? He's using you to get what he wants … once he's got it he'll kill you."  
  
"You're lying!" Mark shouted back at him  
  
"Am I!" Harry advanced closer, his wand still out in front of him. His hand was steady and didn't shake one bit, to an outside his looked perfecting calm, in control. When deep down inside he was just wishing and praying he made the right decisions. "I've been on the receiving end of his wand a few times … you think you can handle that? Harry paused and glimpsed at Hermione. Her eyes locked with his and within their depths Harry could see fear, terror but also trust. "Let her go!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Mark slightly released his grip, Hermione seeing this as her chance … took it. Thrusting her arm back she elbowed him in his stomach and pulled her self free. Before she even had chance to turn around she heard Harry's voice bellow out.  
  
"STUPEFY!"   
  
A brilliant red light filled the hall way and when it had cleared Mark Anderson was lying unconscious on the floor.   
  
*****************************  
  
Within minutes everyone was gathered in the entrance hall, Hermione was sitting on the floor with Lavender and Ginny crying. She'd been pretty shaken up and after the last two days all the emotions inside her were just too powerful to keep locked up and she broken down there and then.   
  
Poppy had already given her a check over and told them there were no long term injuries just a little bruising from the attack and the fall but nothing was broken.  
  
To say Harry was angry was an understatement; Ron and Draco were keeping him a good  
distance from the death eater who was still unconscious on the floor a few meters away. A little afraid at what Harry might do if he woke up.  
  
Remus looked around at the situation; he saw Hermione had slowly calmed down while Ginny and lavender sat beside her. Harry, Draco and Ron we off on the other side of the entrance hall, Draco and Ron keeping Harry firmly against the wall; although he didn't look any calmer to what he was a few minutes ago. "Well I think it's perfectly clear on what Voldemort was planning." Remus said in a harsh voice so no one else could hear him. He was standing by the body with Sirius, Snape and Dumbledore.  


"I should have done something after that howler." Dumbledore mention as he looked over at Hermione. "I thought she would be safe in the castle, looks like Voldemort's power of persuading is getting stronger, Anderson has be an Auror for over 10 years."

"If only I could have gotten closer to the inner group I might have been able to find out what he was planning." Snape growled

"Convenient that isn't it?" Sirius spoke up with hatred in his voice. He wasn't looked at any of them, his eyes rested on Hermione and then of Harry as he realized what could have happened if they hadn't of manage to stop Anderson in time.

Snape hearing his comment turned his eyes blazing with anger at what Sirius was implying. "And what's that suppose to mean Black?

"That's enough!" Dumbledore shouted which also earned him at glance from everyone in the entrance way. "It is neither the time or the place to bring up and old grunge." Snape and Sirius looked away they knew what he was saying was the truth even if they weren't going to admit it. "We have all been under a huge amount of stress lately, but we mustn't start fighting amongst ourselves. There has already been to much of that."

"He obviously thought that he'd have the upper hand against Harry with Hermione in his possession." Snape informed them after a rather long silence  
  
"And he'd of been right." Sirius voiced was sober and cold, he'd realized that they'd come very close to losing the war. If Voldemort got his hands on Hermione he'd of been able to get Harry to  
do anything. No one wanted to admit it; they all knew the power that Voldemort would have if he had succeeded in kidnapping Hermione.  
  
"I think we should remove Mr. Anderson and place him in a secure room." Dumbledore told them once again turning towards Snape. "I will need some veritaserum I have a few question I would like to ask." Snape nodded towards the head master and using his wand picked up the still unconscious body and walked off down the corridor.  
  
Harry eyes never left them until they were both out of sight. Harry turned and looked around at all the other people who were still standing in the hall way. The rest of the aurors couldn't believe what had happen and still looked in shock. Sirius and Remus were still talking in hushed voice to Dumbledore and Hermione was still sitting on the floor although she had stop crying.  
  
His eyes stayed on Hermione for a few second while realization of how close he had come to losing her sunk in.   
  
Think it was safe to attempt to move with out Ron or Draco threatening him he pushed forwards passed his two friends and slowly made his way over to Hermione, feeling everybody's eyes on him as he moved. Kneeling down in front of her flashbacks of the night before ran through his mind.  
  
He looked into her eyes and was over some by what he saw. The fear and terror was still lingering in those beautiful depths but Harry also saw confusion and bewilderment. "Go to Romania " he voice was shaky but Hermione didn't say as word "Please!!" he begged his voice was barely a whisper now and it was taking a lot of his strength to not just break down there and hold her to him not letting anything else get to her.  
  
Hermione's tear stained face looked up at him, all emotion was gone and it was replace with a cold gaze which made Harry shiver. "No." was her only answer. They remain there for a while before Harry lifted himself back up to his feet. At that second Hermione's hand grabbed hold of his wrist and he look down at the helpless figure in front of him. Still shaking from the attack her eyes shone with such determination and coldness that they seem like they didn't belong to such a lovely face.  
  
"I won't leave you!" she added dropping his wrist and standing herself up without losing eye contact. The tension in the room dramatically grew as they just stood there staring at each other waiting for someone to make the first. Finally Hermione turned and walked off down the hall and everyone let out the breath they had all been holding. Lavender gave Harry a small smile as her and Ginny rushed off down the corridor to comfort their friend.   
  
****************************  
  
Hermione sat quietly in her room waiting for her hands to stop shaking. She couldn't believe how close she had been. No … she didn't want think about.   
  
As she sat on the sofa trying her hardest to relax her mind float back to Harry, something it had been doing an awful lot over the last couple of days. Hermione closed her eyes and let out a irritated sigh as a vision of Harry kneeling in front of her filled her mind. The way his voice had shaken while he spoke and his eyes begged with her to leave, to go somewhere she wouldn't be in danger. It wasn't too long before a knock sounded at her door, snapping her out of her thoughts. Wondering on whom it could be she gentle raised herself of the sofa and slowly walked to the door. It couldn't Lavender or Ginny, she had told them earlier she was just going to go straight to bed. As her hand reached for the handle a sudden thought filled her mind, what if it was Harry? She froze hand over handle not making a move. Could she face him right know? Maybe she should, things had got so out of hand they should sit down and talk everything through. But maybe it wasn't Harry what if it was someone else from Voldemort, another death eater sent to try and get her. Hermione felt her heart beat quicken in her chest, and as another knock sounded she jumped. 

"Relax Hermione it isn't a death eater get a grip girl." She told her self and once again went for the door handle but not before she had taken a god grip on her wand. Slowly and cautiously she opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Sirius standing there.  
  
"Sirius …" she opened the door fully so he could come in and Hermione began to relax. Over the years they had all become really close he was like a Godfather to them all, him and Remus and she felt safe around him. She quickly released her grip on her wand and closed the door behind him. "How can I help you?"  
  
"I just came to see how you were doing?" he asked putting his hands into the pockets of  
his jeans and stood up on his toes before rolling back down on the balls of his feet. He was looking very nervous which surprised Hermione, why should he look nervous just asking how she was.  
  
"I'm fine …really I am just a little shaken but I'll live."  
  
"That's good." Sirius replied looking around the room. Hermione found it hard to hide a smile; Sirius obviously came here to say something, it made her laugh how she knew him so well just all the others.  
  
"Sirius what did you come here for … really."  
  
Sirius looked at her with a surprised expression on his face before he released there was not way he was going to fool her. Taking a deep breath he walked over the Hermione sofa and took a seat and just stared at her. It was amazing how she'd grown up; her, Harry and Ron they weren't the little children he'd met all those years ago. "Have I ever told you how Lily and James got together?" Sirius asked turning to face Hermione.  
  
What ever it was that Hermione had been expecting him to say it defiantly wasn't that. Hoping her face didn't look to shocked she gentle shook her head and made her way to take the seat next to him. 

  
"It was in their 7th year." Sirius began hoping he was doing the right thing. "All the way up until the 5th year they hated each other and I mean hated. Well James was crazy about Lily he always had been. Though it didn't stop us playing pranks on her but that's another story." He paused for a brief second before he continued. "As I said James was crazy about Lily but she couldn't stand the sight of him." A smile appeared on his lips as he spoke about his best friends. "It wasn't until the 6th year that they began speaking, civilly that is. They'd spoken before you know to throw insults at each to other, but it was 6th year things began improving between them."   
  
"Then in 7th year just before Christmas James' parents where killed." Hermione was shocked, ok it was true she didn't really know much about Harry's parents let alone his grandparents but she was still shocked. 

"That's terrible!" She exclaimed but all Sirius could do was nod in agreement.

"Yeah … James took it very badly; lock himself away wouldn't talk to anyone, that's obviously where Harry gets it from." Sirius attended a small smile appeared as he tried to lighten up the conversation but the pain he was feeling inside refused to let him. It had been ages since he told anyone about this or even thought about it. 

Hermione could see that this was painful for Sirius to talk about and she could understand why, but it still made her begin to wonder why he was telling her this but she stayed quiet hoping that Sirius would carry on. 

  
"Lily was the only one who managed to help him. Do you know what happened?" Sirius asked turning towards Hermione, she shook her head gentle still wondering where he was going with  
this.  
    
"The same thing happened, as it did with you and Harry the other morning!" Hermione was sure she had stopped breathing, her cheeks were burning red and her hands suddenly became very interesting but Sirius carried on.   
  
"They didn't mean for anything to happened, it just did. Lily had gone to talk to him and James being an emotion wreck throws caution to the wind and made the first move and Lily didn't stop him. They were just friends but something happened that night and reality was just left behind. Whether it was something both had wanted for a long time which I think it was with James, or whether it was just a night controlled with lust and passion I will never know. But something changed between them and it wasn't for the best … the fighting soon began again and everyone wondered what had happen. One day James had just had enough and told her everything, how much he loved her, that he knew he'd been a jerk over the 6 years and he was sorry. He was sorry for what had happened that night but he didn't regret and he didn't want to just leave it and forget. But … Lily pushed him away breaking his heart and hers as she did."   
  
Sirius could see tears forming in Hermione's eyes as she listened to the story. "After a few weeks of this it was clear it was slowing eating away at both of them, Lily's grades had drop and she spend most days just crying at random none important things. But we really knew something was wrong when James stopped pulling pranks." Sirius was trying to lighting the atmosphere just a little. "I already knew what happened to I spoke to Lily and she told me the reason she pushed him away; why she couldn't be with him. She told me it was becau …  
  
"She was scared." Hermione answered for him. She knew very well why Lily had pushed him  
away scared of giving her heart and losing it. Just like she was scared, scared that if she gave Harry her heart and he was killed that he'd take her with him. 

"She was scared at what it would mean; scared of loving him so completely that she wouldn't be herself. Scared to give him her heart and then lose it." Sirius pause "But what Lily didn't understand was that she had already given him her heart, like you have already given yours to Harry." Hermione let out a sob and started to cry once more. 

  
"I can't lose him Sirius; I can't go out there and watch him die."  
  
"You think it's going to hurt any less if you don't tell him you love him." Sirius lifted Hermione face to look at his. "Not telling him how you feel isn't going to make it hurt less, if anything it's going to  
hurt more. If Harry is going to die in the battle would you rather know he died knowing you loved  
him or wondering if you ever did?"   
  
Hermione didn't know what to say her head was spinning she knew what Sirius was saying was the truth but was she brave enough to tell him.  
  
"You've known the risks, you always have and yet you still stood by him; your still standing by him." With that Sirius stood up and made his way to the door.  
  
"You have to ask your self one question Hermione…" Hermione's eyes rose to watch him  
and he slowly opened the door, "What would you rather do, spend this little time you have left together, and I wont lie to you it might only be a few days but at least you'd be able to experiencing what love is. You would both be a happy and be with the person would love … Or would you rather risk your life never knowing and wondering what could have been." And with that he disappeared through the door closing it behind him.   
  


Author's notes

Hi everyone here is chapter 9 I said it wouldn't be too long.

As I said with the last chapter I have checked and rechecked this chapter but I know there are still going to be mistakes I'm really sorry I just can't seem to pick them all out.

Still looking for a beta-reader any offers?

I also just want to say when I first started to write this chapter I hated it nothing seemed to work or fit together so if it seems a little dull I'm sorry but I did try my best.

I hope you like it a little anyway. I have most of the next chapter written I'm having it as kind of a song fic and If you don't like them I'm sorry please just try and put up with it for one chapter. It's going to be kinda of fluffy as well.

Thanks everyone for their reviews and I'm sorry again about the mistakes

Thank You!! Thank You!! Thank You!! Thank You!!

Angel-flea


	10. You're my Best Friend

**The Beginning to End All  
   
Chapter 10 (You're my Best Friend)**  
  
Harry stormed into his room slamming shut the door behind him; his blood boiling. When he thought back over what could of happened … he clenched his fists at his side willing him self to calm down but it was no use. Picking up the closest thing to him which happened to be a picture frame he threw it across the room with such force that the glass shattered on contact.   
  
Silence filled the room as the broken frame lay in pieces on the floor. Slowly Harry walked over and knelled down beside the glass. Slowly and carefully he pulled out the picture not to damage it anymore than it already was. It had 3 smiling faces looked back up at him waving happily. It was a picture taken at their graduation nearly 2 years ago now although to Harry it seemed like a  whole different lift time. Placing the picture on a nearby desk Harry continued to walk around the room, he was too restless to sit still.   
  
Why? Why didn't he force Hermione to leave the castle when he had the chance, why didn't he order her to go? Running his hand through his hair he forced him self to think of something else but the fact that he had nearly lost the women he love kept filled his mind.   
  
Harry had no idea what he would do if something happening to Hermione. He'd never be able to forgive himself knowing he should have been there to protect her, should have done more. He  
had been lucky this time but what about next? Would Voldemort send other, Christ if he'd manage to convince one of the aurors to follow him there's no saying how far he'd go. What about the battle? Would he focus of getting hold of Hermione? Would Harry still be able to fight knowing that Hermione was in danger? Would he be able to kill Voldemort knowing it might be the end to Hermione's life? Question after question filled his brain and it was driving him insane.    
  
Harry looked around the room hoping that the answer would just pop out of the wall, but it didn't.  
Harry glanced over at his desk where piles of papers sat, there was a few pictures one of his parents, and many of the whole gang from over the years. As she continued to survey the room his eyes stopped sitting in the corner of the room a guitar and a smile crossed his lips. He remembered Sirius spending hours trying to teach him the summer of his 6th year, the first summer Harry could spend with Sirius as the charges had been dropped. Harry had no sense of rhyme and trying to teaching him to play had been the one of the most stressful things ever but they had a laugh. Walking over to the guitar he picked it up running his fingers alone the strings.   
  


He hadn't played it since he left Hogwarts; Harry wasn't even sure why he took it every where he went. Moving back over to the sofa he sat down, thinking, wondering; would it still be in tune?  
  
*************************  
  
Hermione quickly walked down the corridor towards Harry's room, Sirius had been right she couldn't just leave things the way they were. If the final battle came and Harry did died he deserved to know how she felt, they could spend these last few days together. She'd rather have a few days with him then never have anything at all.  
  
As she reach his door she stopped, nerves suddenly getting the better of her. All she had to do was tell him the truth, tell him that she loved him and she was scared. But what if she was too late? What if she had hurt him to much and now he didn't want anything. Shaking those kinds of thoughts out her minds her eyes lock on the wooden door in front of her. It was clear what she needed to do. Hermione had to tell Harry the truth just like what he had done to her, if he could open his heart to her then she could to him. Raising her hand to knock she notice that she was shaking; taking a deep breath, she calmed her self.  
  
Just at that moment a soft sound which sounded to Hermione a lot like music began to drift through the door. It was intoxicating, so soft and beautiful Hermione couldn't bring her self to disturb it, she dropped her hand back down to her side all thoughts of knocking disappearing from her mind.  
    
Slowly she lifted her wand and pointed it at the lock, "Alohomora" she whisper and the lock opened. Thank goodness that Harry didn't put any extra strong locking charms on his door.  
Cautiously she gentle pushed the door so it wouldn't make a noise and took a step into the room, the sight she saw warmed her heart and amazed her. Harry was sitting on the sofa completely unaware that she was there; holding a guitar on his lap smoothly strumming the strings. Hermione stood there fixed to the stop, staring at the wondrous sight before her. Harry looking so at peace, his body was relax and his eyes shone with sadness also had some else hidden within their depth, something Hermione hadn't seem for a while. He looked completely different to a few hours ago, as Hermione remember the events which had taken place earlier she shivered lightly.  
    
As Hermione's mind began to drift away a tender voice brought her back to reality. Harry was singing and surprisingly he had a good voice. A deep sensitive voice that bore itself deep down into Hermione's core melting away her insides, creating a flock of butterflies and spreading peaces as she felt it reach every part of her body. His voice was mesmerizing and Hermione now had ow choice but to stand and listen. As she did tears came to her eyes as she listened to words which Harry sung.  
  
_"I never had no one … that I could count on  
I've been let down so many times.  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
Till you walked into my life"  
  
"It was a feelin' … I'd never known  
And for the first time … I didn't feel alone"  
_   
Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Harry singing about her … no he couldn't be? She had to leave; to get out of that room. She didn't care if they needed to talk the emotions that were welling up inside her were unbearable. She wanted to cry, or run but her feet remained where they were.   
    
_"You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh, we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you"  
_  
Hermione's head was telling her to leave but her heart was telling her to stay.  
  
_"I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah"_  
  
Tears continued to fall from Hermione eyes. Harry voice was filling the room but also filling her soul and her heart. It sent a warm tingling feeling from her head to the tips of her toes. She was in heaven not even Voldemort himself could of moved her from this place at that very moment.  
    
 _"You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble when we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we made love"_  
    
Hermione's mind floated back over the all the years she had known Harry, from that first meeting on the Hogwarts Express to the morning they spend under the tree. She had always been at his side and she always would be no matter what happened.  
    
Harry heard a small sound come from the door and glancing over he saw Hermione standing there tears falling down her cheeks and a far away look in her eyes. Harry stopped playing and just stared at her, how long had she been standing there? How much had she heard?  
  
Hermione was suddenly shaken from her thoughts when she released the sweet music and Harry's voice had gone. Looking over her eyes locked with his and she could feel the blush crept up her neck and filling her cheeks.  
  
"Please … don't stop!" Hermione asked her eyes silently begging. Hermione watched as Harry thought what to do. Just when she thought Harry was going to put the guitar down he began once again playing the exquisite music.  
  
_"And I still tremble when we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we made love"  
  
"You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh, we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you"_  
  
Hermione closed the door behind her and walked slowly into the room over to the sofa which Harry was sitting on. She sat down next to him and he continued to play, there eyes locked and Hermione could see all the love and desire he held in his heart. Bring fresh tears to her eyes when she released that love was for her.  
   
_"I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
  
You're my best friend"_  
    
Harry continued to sing, staring in to the eyes of the women he loved. Tears still sliding down her cheeks but she was smiling, that gorgeous smile which always brought butterflies to his stomach.  
Harry knew that all his emotions were painted clearly across his face for everyone to see, but that surprised him the most was that those emotions, the ones of love, desire, passion were all reflected back in Hermione's.  
 _  
"You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh, we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend"_  
  
Once Harry had finished the song he placed the guitar on the floor, his eyes never leaving Hermione's for a second.   
  
"I think we need to talk!" Was all she said, a smile still on her lips and the love still in her eyes as  
Harry just nodded his agreement.   
  
Silence fill the room as neither one of them made a move to speak first. Hermione sat next to Harry on the sofa and fiddled with her nails. She knew there was no turning back now she had  
to tell him.  
  
"I'm sorry." Hermione spoken so quietly Harry wasn't even sure if he had heard. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting, the shouting the arguing I …"  
  
"It's as much my fault as it is yours." Harry interrupted he wasn't going to let her take all the blame for something which wasn't her fault.  
    
"Harry please!" She held out one of her hands to silence him. "I need to say this," her eyes met his begging him to just listen.  
  
"The other morning … when we …" Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, now she knew how Harry felt the other night.  
  
"I felt things when I was with you which I have never felt before. It as amazing and I was scared. You brought out so many feelings in me which were … so intense I didn't know how to handle  
them. We have been best friends for ages and I've wanted more for so long that when it happened the feelings where overpowering … I had never been so happy before in my life my dreams were coming true and then all of a sudden they were gone."  
    
A lone tear slide down Hermione cheek and Harry knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Herms I'm …"  
  
"No!" She said placing a finger over his mouth. "It's my turn to talk." Harry just nodded but Hermione didn't remove her finger.  
  
"We went from being friends, to lovers, to arguing and fighting and when you wanted me to go to Romania, which was the last straw."  
  
Harry went to speak but Hermione beat him to it. "Shh, when you told me you loved me, I  
realized you were just doing it to protect me but I didn't want to believe it, and then I was angry at you. I was angry that you wanted to send me away it didn't matter if it was to protect me or not.  Plus with the news of Voldemort I didn't know if I could handle the pain."  
  
Her hand slipped down and Harry grabbed it with his own giving it a comforting squeeze. "I couldn't bare it if I lost you … I love you Harry Potter." Her cinnamon eyes locked with his  
intense emerald "I'm in love with you."  
  
Hermione now let her tears fall freely as she brought her hands up to rest on either side of Harry's face. "I love you … but I can't bear to lose you Harry … I can't watch you go out there and die." She threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly as if her life depended on it. "I can't lose you" She whispered in his ear.  
  
They remain like that for an eternity before Harry pulled back to look into her eyes. He knew she was seeing him through a blur of tears. Slowly he moved he hand and touched her cheek softly wiping away a stray tear. His hand slid down to coil around the back of her neck and he pulled  
her closer.  

  
"Your not going to lose me." Harry told her as his lips moved closer to hers. Hermione whisper his name softly; it sounded more like a plea or possibly a prayer.  
  
The kiss he pressed to her lips was meant to comfort her, but as their lips touch softly and tenderly Harry could taste the saltiness of her tears and everything changed.   
  
The kiss became hot and hungry and desperate, she was thinking of the last two days lost; two days which she will never be able to get back. Her hand move tentatively down the front of  
his chest and under his shirt until her palm was pressed flat against his bare chest. Timidly she ran her hand up across his shoulder and down his naked back; touching exploring.   
  
Before they could go any further, Harry pulled back and placed his hands on her shoulders. Hermione hands still rested on his bare stomach and a look of shock and worry fill her eyes.  
Harry lightly kissed her lips to reassure her everything was ok, "Are you sure Hermione."   
  
His eyes were serious and she could see that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him, but he was giving her the chance to decide to slow the paced down. With out an answer Hermione lend forward and captured Harry's lips with her over in a passionate kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance as there hands fumbled with each others clothes.  
    
With a groan, Harry wrenched his shirt off and tossed it aside, Hermione clothes soon followed.   

Harry lightly traced his lips down her throat and over her collar bone, she took a sharp intake of breathe as Harry's lips kissed and nibble the sensitive skin just below her ear sending shivers running through her body.  
  
His hands were everywhere, touching her, rubbing, stroking squeezing, sliding down over the curve of her breasts. Hermione could do nothing but give in to the aching please of it all.  
  
That's how they remain for the rest of the night and early hours of the morning, they became a wild, passionate tangle of naked bodies and searching mouths; loving each other, exploring, making up for lost time. 

Authors notes

What can I say … WOW, I asked for a beta reader and I get so many offers I just can't except them all. THANK YOU all so much !!!!!!!!!!!!!

I hoped you liked this chapter I know it was a little fluffy and corny but after all that fighting I felt like doing it. I know this kind of writing many people don't like but for me this is one of my favorite chapters, nit because of the content but I was please with the way I wrote it. I hope you feel the same. If you do or don't like it I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Well they are finally together but is it going to stay that way. The next chapter shouldn't be long I'm just haven't a little trouble with the ending, it's a little long for one chapter and a little short for two but I'm sure I'll work it out.

Thanks for all the reviews not only for this chapter but for all the others as well.

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Angel-flea


	11. The beginning … or is it the End

**The Beginning to End All**

** Chapter 11 (The beginning … or is it the End)**

The morning sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon, creating a golden haze over the Hogwarts grounds. Sun beans shined through the windows breaking in the darkness of the room as Harry lay in his bed wide awake. Birds were beginning to sing but other than their sweet song not a sound could be heard.

He glanced down towards the sleeping figure; Hermione had her head resting against Harry's chest with her arms wrapped round his waist. Harry took this precious time he had to truly study her; she was amazing the most beautiful person he'd ever seem. Her silky hair shone with the colour of bronze in the morning sun. Her face so at peace it was hard to believe that over the last two days they had hardly said a civilised word to each other.

He's eyes glazed over with a mixture of contentment and love as he watched Hermione sleep, she truly was amazing the kindest, cleverest and one of the bravest people he had ever known; there just wasn't enough words to fully describe her. 

The memory of the night before resurfaced in his mind and a smile appeared on his lips. She was in love with him; he still couldn't believe it. 

Hermione shifted slightly pushing her naked body further into Harry, unable to stop the smile appearing on his face he gently moved one of his arms and brushed away the stray bit of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. 

As Harry's fingers came in contact with Hermione's skin a shiver passed through his body as he felt the smoothness of her skin under his fingers. Slowly her eyelids fluttered open revealing a pair of shimmering cinnamon eyes. At that moment Harry knew that there was no one else in the world that he would rather wake up next to. 

"Morning" she said sweetly as she leaned up to him and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Morning" was all he could reply; Hermione looked so beautiful. Even though her hair was all messy and stuck up at odd angles to him she looked perfect. Her eyes were no longer puffy and red like they had been for so long but were wide open and full of life.  Harry leaned down and placed another light kiss to her lips letting them linger there a little longer than before.

"We really should get to work." Hermione told him as she snuggled further in to his body with no intention of moving.

"It's still early, …" Harry told her shifting his body so he was lying on top of her. "We don't have to move just yet?" and before Hermione could reply he'd covered her mouth with his. It wasn't long before the kiss began to heat up and their tongues were duelling for possession.  

Time ticked by and dawn became morning and still the two young lovers laid there their naked bodies tangled together. Neither wanting to leave but both knowing that their time together was growing shorter with the final battle so close there was a still lot of work to be done. 

Shifting on to his side using his elbow to prop him up, Harry turned to stare into Hermione eyes.

"I love you..." he spoke softly

Hermione smile and lightly kissed his lips, "I love you too." 

Hermione felt Harry hand slowly travel up her bare leg over her hip until it rested in the small of her back. Leaning in again there lips met half way in a slow passionate kiss, Hermione let her hands move to rest on Harry's chest as she let the wonderful emotions flow through out her whole body. Every time she kissed Harry was like the first, exciting, thrilling, and full of love. Hermione rolled them over until her body was straddling his hips never once breaking the kiss.

The moment was suddenly broken when a knock came from the door. Signing in frustration Harry leaned his head forward until it was resting on Hermione shoulder.

"Who are we thinking …" Harry asked "Sirius again?"

Hermione let out a small chuckle as she rolled off Harry lying close to his side but before she could say a thing a voice replaced the knock.

"Harry are you in there?" Ron voice called through the door, followed by a few more hard knocks. "Harry … open up!" 

Harry and Hermione listened carefully, Ron was not out there alone but the other voices were too quite and they could make out whom they belong to. Harry slowly moved his body reluctantly towards the edge of the bed but before he had got too far Hermione's arms appeared around his waist stopping him in his tracks.

"Do we have to let them know we are here?"  A seductive and cheeky smile appearing on her lips

"Harry …" Ron's voice ran through the door once again, sounded even angrier. "I know you're in there."

Unwillingly Harry climbed out of bed and gave Hermione one final kiss before he grabbed his pants. "I better get out there before he knocks the door down." 

But before Harry could even finish that sentence they heard the front door in the next room opened with a bang. "Harry!!" Ron's voice drifted through  

"Too late!"

*******************************

Ron pushed the door open with such force that it hit the wall, and made his way in to the room closely followed by Lavender, Draco and Ginny.

"Ron please calm down a little!" asked Lavender but Ron was too worked up to calm down. He couldn't understand why Harry wasn't answering, that's if Harry was there what if he was missing as well. So many thoughts were running through his mind he didn't know if he was coming and or going.

"Calm down, Lav!  One person is already missing I'm not going to calm down what if something has …" But before Ron could finish the door to Harry bedroom open and a very topless Harry walked out.

"Hey what's going on?" He asked "What the big rush?"

"What's the big rush?" Ron was pissed Harry could tell. "Why the hell didn't you open the door, or even answer my calls. Do you know how much I was bloody panicking; I … we thought you'd gone missing and you just waltz in here nice and calm …" Ron was beginning to babble

"Missing?" Harry was too confused and turned to Lavender and the other for some help on what Ron was talking about.

"Hermione" Ginny told him 

"What about her?" Every one turned to face him with a worried expression on their face. None of them want to tell him the news fearing what his reaction would be. Finally Draco got the nerve and decided to break it to him.

"She's missing …" He told Harry "Ginny went to talk to her this morning and she wasn't in her room, Sirius said he spoke to her last night but apart from that no one has seen her."

"Oh …" Was all Harry could say, not quite sure how to break the news to them that Hermione was only in the next room. "Well you see … Herms is … we kinda…" But still nothing sounded right. 

"She's just vanished!" Ginny told for him a little irritated.

"Who's vanished?" Hermione spoke with some urgency from the doorway. She hadn't be able hear the whole story but it sounded important; some one had gone missing. Everyone stared at her and it wasn't until she saw their dazed expression and Harry's blushing face that she realised what had happen. She was standing there in the door way to Harry's bedroom her only clothing the sheet off Harry's bed.  

"You have vanished … 'had' vanished" Ginny corrected herself.

Silence filled the room for a few second until Draco tried to lighten the situation a little. "So I take it you too sorted things out?" he asked 

Whether it was fate or just plain bad luck Harry and Hermione would never know for at that exact moment the door opened again this time revealing no other than Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Any luck with finding …" Sirius began but stopped himself as he saw the situation. "I see you found her" 

"Bad timing!" Remus whispered as Harry leaned over the sofa and snatched up his t-shirt that had been discarded there yesterday. "Lavender, Ginny" Remus paused as him and everyone else watched Harry moved around the sofa silently picking up Hermione's clothes from the night before. Snapping back to reality with a cheeky schoolboy grin on his face he continued what he was trying to say "you're needed for the protection spell, they want to begin it straight away."

The two girls now with their own cheeky grins plastered across their face just nodded and made their way towards the door. But before disappearing through the door way Ginny turned around and smiling sweetly called across to Hermione.

"Herms … don't be long we want to hear everything." And with that she was gone.  Hermione's cheeks once again had turned a spectacular crimson colour.

"Well …" Hermione began as Harry handed back her clothes. "I'll just go and …" Pointing towards to door as she spoke. "Just get dress and go … help out."

Every one nodded and Hermione was just about to turn and leave when Sirius spoke. "As your still supposed to be missing I suppose … we should go tell the others that your … not."  With that he and Remus left. 

********************************

As the door shut Sirius couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief. Remus and he set off down the hall making there way to the great hall to inform everyone that Hermione was fine.

"Well …" Remus' voice broke the silence. "It's about bloody time." 

Sirius just grinned to him. By the looks of things Hermione had listened to him and gone and spoke to Harry. 

"What are you grinning at?" Remus asked

"Nothing" he pause but still the grin remain "but your right." He told Remus turning to look at his oldest friend "It IS about bloody time."

********************************

As Sirius and Remus left the room the other four just stood in silence, Ron and Draco each having huge smiles on there faces and Harry and Hermione recovering from their blushing cheeks.

"I think I'll go and … go and …" Hermione began as she made her way back to the door of Harry's bedroom, the red glow once gain returning to her cheeks as she caught a glimpse of Ron's face. Without finishing what she was going to say she quickly open the door and escaped in to safety of the room while Harry was left to answer the questions.

Harry moved over the sofa and took a seat while silence fell over the room, next door the faithful sounds of Hermione hurrying to get dress could be heard, with the occasional curse.

Ron looked around the room as he tried to hide the grin, which was plastered across his face but with little success. After the last two days of hell they had finally worked things out and were together. He's eyes landed on the front door the one that he had barged through only a couple of minutes ago; he winced as he saw the damage that he's caused.

"So I take it you two have worked everything out, or should we be expecting another fight later this afternoon?" Ron heard Draco asked. Ron turned away from the front door making himself a mental note to fix it later he listen to hear Harry's reply but before he had a chance to say anything Hermione reappeared out of the bedroom fully dress and looking as respectable as you could after a rather embarrassing start to the day.

"I better go and help them out with the spell." She simply stated while she made her way quickly across the room. Harry by this time was up off the sofa and following her to the door.

Ron watched as his two longest and best friends stood side by side, huddled together whispering. After so many years of watching them deny their feelings for each other it was going to be strange to see them actually together. The two's voices were hushed so Ron was unable to hear what they were saying but after a few seconds Harry leaned in and kissed Hermione one the lips. It was the most passionate, tender kiss that was so filled with love that he began to feel a little uncomfortable witnessing it. It wasn't long before the kiss ended and Hermione left while Harry closed the door behind her.

"I think I'll take that as a yes then." Draco said completely out of the blue, causing Harry and Ron to look at him a little confused. 

"A yes to what?" Ron asked not having a clue what he was one about.

"A yes my dear brother-in-law …" Draco paused while turned to face Harry. "A yes to the fact that you two …" he turned to face Harry "sorted everything out." 

Harry let out a chuckle "You could say that!" 

******************************** 

Harry crashed down onto the wooden and uncomfortable chair in the back of the Hogwarts library. This day was officially one of the worst of his life and that was saying something.  What with all the threats from Voldemort, living with the Dursleys, and the whole business with Hermione. Since leaving his room this morning with Draco and Ron this was the first chance he's gotten to sit down. Harry looked up and out of one of the windows and saw that the sun was just beginning to set and for once Harry was welcoming the darkness. 

The whole day had been spent getting everything sorted for the final battle now that they were one auror down things were looking even more hopeless; they were 15 against hundreds what chance did they stand.

Harry closed his eyes and felt the warm rays of the dieing sun on his face and he slowly began to relax. At least the protection spell had been finished and was successful, Hermione had helped in the casting and the potion was made and delivered around; no one was getting into the castle! They now had 2 or 3 days left to prepare them selves for the battle, Harry was just looking forward to spending most of that with Hermione. Not much could be done now; all that there was to be done was wait, wait for the end of the world, or possibly the beginning.

Harry shifted on the chair trying to find a better position to sit, of course it would have been easier just to return to his room where their where lovely big soft armchairs but someone was sure to find him there, and right now Harry didn't want to be interrupted, all he wanted was to be left alone; to have a few minutes of peace. So here he was at the back of the library, a place he only usually came to when Hermione would drag him along. A smile appeared on his face as thoughts of Hermione filled his mind; thoughts from all the times they had spent together in school and out, but most of all what was to come for them. What did the future hold for them? Did they have a future? Harry had always told himself to never think to far into the future, for having a life like his it wasn't possible to predict if you were going to be alive the next week. But with Hermione it was different, he found himself thinking about the future and it scared him!

Harry was so caught up in his own thoughts that he never saw the dark figure enter the library and slowly make their way to the back where he was sitting. 

"Hiding out I see!"

Harry almost jumped out of his skin as he heard the voice from only a few metres away and quickly sat up opening his eyes just to see the grinning face of he Godfather sitting opposite from him.

"Jesus Christ Sirius what are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" He joked as his heartbeat began to slow once again to its steady rhythm.

Sirius just laughed, "You must be tired!"

"Shattered!" was Harry's reply as once again he closed his eyes and raised his feet to rest on the table.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day the great Harry Potter resorted to hiding out in a library."

Harry chuckled to himself but didn't open his eyes. "I don't think I could bare another person asking me whether to do this, or should I do that, do you think this, do you think that." Harry finally opened his eyes and with a bang dropped his feet from the table as he turned to look at his Godfather letting out an exhausted sigh. "Or people stating the bloody obvious, we're out numbered what are we going to do? Do you think we have a chance? There's so many of them compared to us…. blah blah blah."

"I know what you mean," Sirius nodded in agreement. "So … I'm guessing from the little situation me and Remus walked in on this morning you've sorted things out with Hermione?" At the mention of Hermione name Sirius couldn't help but notice how Harry's eyes seemed to light up, come to life almost.

"Yeah … you could say that." Harry looked down at the floor and Sirius could see he was thinking about something. He wasn't having second thoughts was he? Damn he better not be Sirius thought to him self. "Not having doubts are you?"

"What?" Harry looked up in shock "NO!! … No… not having doubts I mean … Hermione's great, the best thing that every happened to me. I love her so much … not having doubts … no not at all." Harry continued to babble on.

"Then what's the matter?"

"Nothing!" Harry looked up at his Godfather and saw that he wasn't buying it for a second. "I scared! That's the problem. I love Hermione with all my heart …"

"But?"

"But I'm scared I'm going to lose her …

"Harry …" Sirius interrupted him before he had a chance to get any further in what he was going to say. "Any one would be scared.  With the battle coming closer no one knows what is going to happen, but Hermione is a great witch and she can take care of herself.  Not to mention all of us are going to be there as well. Nothing will happen to her … or you."

"I'm not worried about what happens to me!"

"I know your not … but I am and so is Hermione and everyone else for that matter."  He knew Harry wasn't worried about himself, as long as he killed Voldemort he wasn't bothered if he lived or die. 

"You think we stand a chance?" Harry asked his voice serious. "You think we have a chance at winning; at beating them?  Over 100 against 15!"

"I think we stand a bloody good chance."

Harry could help but laugh. "It's not like you to look on the bright side"

"Some one has to too! … No one else is!"

The silence filled the room and the two men just sat there, thinking over what had been said was what was awaiting them just a few days away.

"Do you think it will work?" Harry asked Sirius breaking the silence that had surrounded them.

"Harry I've already told you we have …"

"No …" Harry managed to stop him quickly. "Not the battle I know that! I mean … me and Hermione." Harry took a deep breath as he continued. "Do you think we will work out, that it will last?" He couldn't bring himself to look his Godfather in the eye, to tell the truth he wasn't even sure where the question came from but for some reason he needed to know what Sirius thought. 

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking … what if it doesn't work out. What if we break up and she never wants to talk to me again. What if I break her heart? I don't think I could bear for that to happen. I couldn't bear to not have her in my life at all. If this relationship doesn't work out I could lose her as a friend and it scares the hell out of me"

"Harry …" Sirius began but before he could continue the library opened once again and this time Hermione was the one to enter. Knowing exactly where to go she made her way to the back only to be surprised to see Sirius there as well.

As Harry saw Hermione approach them she quickly got up from his seat and met her half way, giving her a small kiss on the lips to say hello.

Sirius watched the exchange between the young couple and couldn't help himself but feel proud of them both, plus being glad that he played a little part in their happiness. 

"Well …" Sirius spoke mainly just to remind Harry and Hermione that he was still in the room. Slowly he pushed himself up from his chair and walked the short distance over to them. "I'll be off … leave you to lovebirds alone." And with that be set of towards the door as Harry and Hermione start to blush at his comment. 

Harry turned back to Hermione just as Sirius was nearing the door. They had all be so busy during that he hadn't been able to see Hermione all day. First she was helping with the spell, and then he was off training with Dumbledore, next she was helping Poppy and so on and so on; until now.

"Oh and Harry …" Harry snapped out of his day dream completely forgetting that he's Godfather hadn't quite left the room. "Remember what we were just talking about?" he asked. How could he forget? Harry gave a little nod in his direction wondering where he going with this conversation.

Sirius could see the slightly worried look appear on Harry face. "Just wanted to tell you, you don't have to worry about anything …" he paused for only a second before he continue, "Everything is going to be fine!" And with that last word he disappeared out the door leaving them both alone.                                                                                                             

"What was all that about?" Hermione asked. Harry turned to face the women he loved and knew instantly that Sirius was right. 

"Nothing …" he smiled "nothing at all."

**************************

Wormtail sat curled up with fear in the corner his hands shaking so hard he was unable to hold his wand. He hated it when he's master was angry; and right now he was furious.

The Auror Mark had failed in his mission to kidnap the mudblood; ok it was true that Voldemort had no intention of rewarding him or even letting him leave after he'd complete his tasked. But to fail completely was not what his master wanted, and being the one who had to deliver the bad news of course he was punished or their inadequacy

The battle was to take place in 3 days and everything was in place and ready, but Voldemort was counting on having the upper hand; the muggle girl. 

Just at that very second the door to his master's room slammed open and Voldemort emerge looking angrier then ever. Wormtail abruptly attempted to get to his feet but before he had a chance Voldemort and hoisted him up by his cloak and shoved him in the direction of the exit.

"Inform everyone we leave tonight." and without another word turned around to retreat back his room.

"Leave Master?" 

"Yes leave. The final battle has come …" he paused while an evil grin appeared in his lips. "Tonight my dear Wormtail, Harry will die and I will regain the power I rightfully own." 

"But … but Master." Wormtail stuttered "we are not prepared the battle wasn't meant to be for 3 days."

"Are you questioning me?" Voldemort bellowed causing Wormtail to fall to his knees.

"No Master, no no no! I will tell them my Lord we will leave tonight … I will tell them." And with that Wormtail left crawling along the floor still shivering in fear. 

*******************************

Harry leaned forwards and lightly kissed Hermione's neck as he slowly let his lips travel lower running across her collarbone, before they returned to her lips for a passionate kiss. His hands rested gentle on her hips and she leaned up against one of the library tables.  It felt like ages since he'd last seen her, lasted kiss her; when really it was only this morning. Once again he's lips began to attack her neck, softly sucking and nibbling her sensitive skin. Harry heard a moan escape her throat as his lips continued their assault. 

"How was it with Ginny and Lav?" Harry asked but never once stopping his assault, his hands had now found their way under her shirt and were drawing small circles on her over heated skin. 

Hermione had spent most of the day with Lavender and Ginny and after the incident this morning she was sure to be bombarded with questions. 

"Don't ask," she purred out as Harry's hands slowly moved from her tummy to her sides; gentle stroking. "Question, after question.  I've only just escaped." Hermione lightly shivered at the sensations that Harry's lips and hands were causing inside her and for a brief second thought her knees where going to give out from underneath her. This didn't go un-notice and in one fluid movement Harry had slighted lifted her up so she was now sitting on the table with Harry standing in front of her. His hands had returned to her tummy and were now slowly undoing her shirts buttons.

"Harry …" Hermione's voice sounded distance and weak and for a passing second she thought Harry hadn't heard her till he slightly moaned a reply. "Maybe … we should move this somewhere else … a little more private."

But Harry didn't reply he only continued in what he was doing. Soon all of the buttons were undone and Harry was able to push his hands in and around her middle.

"Harry …"

At this Harry stopped his attack on her neck and their eyes locked. "Hermione we are in the library … apart from you who is going to come in her at this late hour." His eyes tinkled naughtily as he said this.

"You're right" she replied after a few seconds of thought and without warning her hands when around Harry neck pulling him in for a intense fiery kiss which left both of their head spinning. 

From there things began to heat up rather quickly, as their tongues battled for dominance there hands worked on removing their clothes and it wasn't long before their shirts were discarded on the floor. Hermione's hands went straight to work on the buckle on Harry's pants while Harry's hands made their way up to the clasp of her bra.

"Harry, Hermione are you in … oh shit!" Ron had walked in at exactly the wrong time.

"RON!!" Hermione shouted and quickly he turned around to face the other way before he saw even move than he already had. "Didn't you think to knock?"

Ron peeked over his shoulder and saw Hermione rebutting her shirt while Harry pulled his t-shirt over his head and began to do up his pants. Judging for himself that they were descent enough he turned around fully. "You are in the library Hermione how was I to know that you where going to be at it on the table." He was angry and rushed and didn't really want to get to a fight with her at this precise point of time. Harry could obviously tell this and before Hermione had a chance to reply to Ron's comment he had grabbed her arms pulling her away from their best friends.

"What is it?"

"It's Voldemort!" Ron face was serious and Hermione immediately stopped her complaining, fear filling her eyes as they waited for Ron to continue.

"He's coming … the battle has begun!"

Author's Note's

Well it's finally happened, Harry and Hermione are together and Voldemort has attacked. What will happen next ….

I just want to say thank you everyone who offered to beta read my work it means a lot to me. So a huge huge thank you to …

PoTtErSPaYnE

Y Y2

harrynmione

Bunny459

Ramy

(and I'm sure there where more sorry if I forgot you) Thank you 

And thank you to very one who has reviewed I now have over 110 which it great I didn't think that many people would want to read my story. THANK YOU

Well it's nearly finished, and then I'm off to UNI wow!!! 

Keep an eye out for chapter 12 it should be up in the next few days

Love 

ANGEL-FLEA


	12. The Final Battle

**The Beginning to End All**

**Chapter 12 (The Final ****Battle****)**

"WHAT!!" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Voldemort was attacking early the bastard!!! With out any hesitation or even waiting for Ron to confirm what he'd just said Harry was out of the library wand in hand; Ron and Hermione were close behind.

"We've just received reports …" Ron started to tell Harry but he paid no attention. All he cared about doing now was stopping Voldemort. Ron grabbed hold of Harry's arms forcing him to stop and looked at him. "There are hundreds of them Harry!" He was serious and his voice held the slightest bit of anxiety. 

"How long have we got?"

"Half and hour … 45 minutes at the most!"

"Oh my God" Hermione gasped as Ron told Harry the answer to his question. They had been preparing for this battle for ages but it didn't help reduce the fear or panic that was now building up inside her.

Harry reached out his hand and took hold of hers giving it a light squeeze, and with out saying another word they all continued there journey to the front entrance, each silently praying that this wouldn't be the end.

****************************

"That son of a bitch." Sirius yelled "Can't he bloody make a plan and stick to it, noooo has to keep changing it… doesn't he."

"It makes it more effective!" Remus whispered to him

"I know!" Sirius growled back, he was angry and wanted nothing more than to just get some sleep after working all day, but if he had to kick some death eater's butts instead I'm sure he could cope.

"Where are Harry and the others?" Dumbledore asked.

"Right here!" Harry called from only a little way down the corridor. Every one was ready and awaiting his orders as what to do next. "Is every one ready?" he asked looking around the crowd. Sirius and Remus stood side by side with Snape not too far away. Ginny had her arms around Draco's waist with her face buried in his chest, Lavender and Ron were in pretty much the same position. All the Aurors stood with there, wands ready.  Dumbledore was looking surprisingly calm like he knew something the others didn't.

"Ready as we're every going to be" came Draco's reply and all the others nodded.

Harry looked around once more, at his friends, people he'd come to love and trust over the years. How many of them were going to make it through tonight, how many of their deaths were going to rest on his shoulders once this was all over?

Harry's eyes caught Hermione's and he could see tears beginning to form in their depths, forgetting about the battle for a second he walked over to her, engulfing her in a hug.

Harry leaned his forehead against hers, their eyes locking. He knew that this could be the last few seconds he got to be with her. 

"I'll never leave you." He whispered so only she could here. 

Tears began to fill her eyes but she couldn't find the words or the voice to reply. As a lone tear escaped and fell down her cheek she nodded and leaned forward kissing him passionately knowing it could be the last time.

After breaking the kiss he squeezed her hands tightly to reassure her. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and turning he saw Dumbledore standing there.

"It is time Harry"

******************************

It was the beginning; the final battle was upon them. Voldemort stood at the edge of his old school grounds looking on. Soon Harry Potter will be dead and nothing would stand in his way. Off in the distance standing in front of the castle awaiting his death stood the thorn that had been in his side for almost 20 years. 

Voldemort continued forwards, the time had come and tonight Harry and all this little friends would soon be no more. 

"TONIGHT WE WILL CONQUER!" he shouted out to his death eaters. "Tonight the boy will die." A cheer could be heard from the hundreds of death eaters that were now making their way towards the castle. 

Voldemort turned and surveyed his men, most were young, inexperienced and probably wouldn't survive the night, not that he was worried about that. Close to his side stood Wormtail hurrying along to keep up, while on his other side stood Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix LaStrange, his last and only true followers he had left (thanks to Harry and his friends), they would stand with him to the end; die if they had to. Once again he turned to Wormtail, a sorry excuse for a wizard but he did have his uses. A smile appeared on his face and he approached the castle; hopefully Wormtail wouldn't survive the battle.

"The one who brings me the girl will be rewarded greatly …" he paused "If she is killed whomever is responsible will suffer the same fate as the mudblood."

******************************

Harry watched as Voldemort and his death eaters made their way closer and closer. This was it, the time had finally come; it was kill or be killed.

"Remember," he shouted out to his men, "You are better fighters, we are more prepared and you have more experience, Voldemort's men do not." Although Harry knew this was true it still didn't seem to ease any the panic that was building up inside him. How many people were going to lose their lives this night, how many more if they failed?  If he failed?

Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's shoulder; as Harry turned his head he saw his old headmaster smiling proudly at him. 

"This is it Harry."

And boy, did Harry know it. Taking a deep breath he turned back to the approaching army. Harry gripped his wand a little tighter as they came closer and closer, he could see the dark form of Voldemort in the lead. He turned and looked at Hermione, she stood tall but Harry knew she was scared, as was everyone else.  But she would go out and give it her all. As though she could feel his eye on her she raised her face; cinnamon locked with emerald for what, to them, seemed a lifetime.

"This is it." Harry whispered

******************************

Rain started to fall heavily as Voldemort neared his target, soaking everyone to the bone, but this didn't stop, or even slow him down. 

"KILL THEM ALL!" his voice bellowed out like thunder "But Potter's mine!" and with that last word the death eater charged down the rest of the hill towards the small group of waiting Aurors.

Voldemort stood back with Malfoy, Bellatrix and Wormtail and they watched the battle begin below. Flashes of lights could be seen; blues, greens, reds and purples, too many to keep track of. The rain continued to fall harder than ever, the grass became mud and deatheater and auror slipped and fell all over the place.

"This is it; tonight we will be victorious while Dumbledore and his precious Potter will not live to see the sun rise." 

******************************

All around him curses were flying left and right. There were death eaters everywhere, hundreds of them. Harry stood his ground shooting off one curse after the other trying to stun as many as possible. He glanced around, Sirius was only a few metres from him, duelling with a death eater Harry recognised. It was Bellatrix, while Remus and Ron were back to back defending off at least 20 death eaters.  All were young boys, fresh out of Hogwarts, most likely none of them had ever been in a battle before. Harry could see fear in their faces but also determination, a determination to please their Master. 

Harry watched as a few death eaters approached their old head master, a group of around 10, hoping to please Voldemort by taking out Dumbledore. Harry could see how half of them were shaking with fear as they drew closer to one of the most famous, and wise wizards ever known, while the others held a look of confidence on their faces.  They were sure that this old man would be no match for them; oh how wrong they were. Without so much as breaking a sweat, the Hogwarts headmaster defeated them easily, knocking out one after the other with stunning spells.

It was then that Harry saw him, walking away from the battle, his robes flowing behind him as he moved. Harry knew this was it, if he followed up that hill only one of them would be coming back down. After sending out a few more stunning spell he set off to fulfil a prophecy spoken nearly 20 years before. 

"Potter we meet again!" Voldemort grin as Harry approached him.

"Hopefully for the last time."  

"Oh don't worry about that Potter … this will be the last time …" Voldemort paused for a brief second "For you anyway."

"I think not!"

"**CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled but Harry was preparing for it and managed to jump out of the way.**

"You're going to have to do better than that." Harry shouted back at him.

For what seemed like hours Harry and Voldemort battled it out, sending curse after curse. The rain fell even harder now and Harry was finding it hard to see. 

"Where's your little Mudblood of a girlfriend Potter?" Voldemort taunted him 

"**IMPENDO**!" Harry fired but it wasn't quick enough.

"Is she down there Harry? Fighting with the others." Voldemort nodded in the direction of the battle.

"Leave her out of it! This is between you and me not ….

"**CRICIO!" Voldemort bellowed.  But once again Harry dodged out of the way.**

******************************

"We can't just leave them out there!" Ginny shouted. She was pacing around the entrance hall as the shouts and screams rang through from outside. "We have to help them!"

"We were told to stay here, if the spell is broken …" Poppy began

"Who cares … it won't matter if we don't go and help, they will all be dead." She was desperate to get her point across to the other three. She couldn't just sit in there and wait for the end to come. She needed to be out there helping her husband, her brother, the people she cared about and loved.

"Ginny's right." Lavender said. "We can't just leave them out there. It's too many death eaters, a hundred or more against 15 we …"

"But a hundred against 19 isn't much better." Poppy tried to make them see sense. "I understand you …"

"You don't understand …"Ginny shouted at her. "My husband and my brother are out their fighting over a hundred death eaters. They don't stand a chance … we have to help."

"What good would we do?" Poppy sighed. "I can heal wounds of any kind, and can mend bones, even grow new ones if I have to, but I don't know how to fight."

Ginny sighed in frustration. "I just can't sit around here doing nothing I need …." But she didn't get to finish what she was going to say, Minerva stood from her chair and made her way towards the front entrance.  Minerva opened the door as the other three stared in wonder at what the old professor was doing.

After a few seconds pause she turned around to face them and smiled. "19 is better than 15!" and with that she walked out through the door to join the battle. Ginny and the others weren't far behind.

******************************

Hermione quickly dogged a spell that was aimed at her.  Losing her footing she slipped in the mud and landed on her stomach just as a blinding flash of red light sailed above her head. Without a second thought she lifted her wand and aimed it at the deatheater sending a stunning spell at him. The blue light hit him square in the chest and sent him flying 4 feet backwards, landing with a thud. 

Quickly getting to her feet she managed to stun another death before they had a change to hex Remus. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the front doors of Hogwarts open and Minerva walk out. Surprised she continued looking on as she her old professor quickly moved down the steps and join with the fighting instantly stunning the two or three death eaters that were in her way. Next she saw Ginny and Lavender, followed closely by Poppy, do the same. 

Before she had a chance to say anything, she felt a hand go around her throat and saw a flash of green light appear from over her should and hit an auror in the back sending him crashing into the mud.

Letting out a scream she felt her captor lean forward. She could feel his hot breath on her skin. "Scream all you want" Lucius whispered, "No one can save you." And with that he started to pull her backwards.

Hermione struggled against his grip but was no good she couldn't escape.

******************************

Harry heard Hermione's scream over all the noise and out of instincts turned. Down the hill he could see Lucius Malfoy dragging her away from the fighting and in their direction. 

"**IMPEDIMEMTO!"  **

Before Harry had a chance to react to the spell a jet of blue light hit him in the stomach; knocking him backwards on to the ground. Harry quickly got back to his feet but winced in pain. Looking down at his side he saw a huge slash that was pouring blood, soaking his robes. Covering it with his hand, hoping to slow the bleeding, his raised his wand once more at Voldemort.

"Should pay more attention Potter, instead of watching out for your precious little mudblood.

Harry was losing blood too quickly, his head was beginning to spin and he wasn't sure how long his legs would let him remain standing.

"**STUPEFY**!" Voldemort send another spell Harry's wait only this time he was ready.

"**_Protego_**!" he cried and the spell was reflected.

Harry was still losing blood and not matter what he did, he couldn't stop it. He looked up towards Voldemort to see a triumphant smile appear on his face. He knew he had won; Harry could hardly remain standing let alone fight back.

"Prepare to die Potter!" he laughed "**CRUCIO!"**

Harry felt the pain run through out his body and doubled over falling to the floor. He couldn't help but let out a cry as the pain increased. The only thought running through his head was 'this is it!'

******************************

Hermione watched as another spell sailed passed her head just narrowly missing Sirius. 

"Get out of my way Black!" Lucius yelled at him

"Not until you let her go!"

"**ADAVA KEDAVARA**!" a flash of green light left the end of Lucius wand and headed straight for Sirius.

"NO!" Hermione screamed and Sirius just managed to jump of the way in time.

"Give up Black, you don't stand a chance!"

"We'll see about that … **STUPEFY**!"

"**_Protego__!"_Lucius just laughed, "Is that the best you have!"**

"**STUPEFY**!" the spell hit him in the back causing both Lucius and Hermione to fall… Sirius looked behind where they had stood and saw Ginny standing with her wand outstretched. 

Hermione quickly untangled herself and crawled away, standing back up she looked around for her wand but it was nowhere in sight. Suddenly she heard Harry cry out and looked up the hill; she could see him on his knees obviously in pain, Sirius saw this as well but before either could move another death eater was sending curses their way. 

"Hermione go now!" Sirius shouted. She didn't need telling twice, she was off up the hill as fast as her legs would carry her.

******************************

"Why you little bitch!" Lucius roared at Ginny as she stood there, her wand out waiting for whatever he threw at her.  She was not afraid of her father-in-law.

"Ginny what the hell are you doing?" she heard Draco cry. "Get inside!"

But she remained where she was, standing her ground as Lucius advanced towards her. "You don't deserve to call you self a Malfoy, my son was a fool to marry you, but we can soon correct that can't we …" a twisted smile appeared on his face.

"**STUPFEY**!" she yelled at his but Lucius was ready for her 

"**_Protego__!"_The spell reflected off "****EXPELLARIMUS_" _and before Ginny knew what had happen her wand flew out of her hand and landed at Lucius's feet.  __**

"A Malfoy would never be that stupid … **AVADA …"**

"**STUPFEY**!" the spell hit Lucius in the back again only this time with much more force, sending him flying at least 5 feet. Draco stood his ground as he watched his spell send his father flying. "Ginny run now!"

Hesitantly she grabbed her wand and moved to stand by her husband's side as Lucius got back to his feet. 

"Ginny I said …"

"I'm not leaving." 

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT BOY!" Draco fathers bellowed at him. "You and your muggle loving bitch!"

Before he even had a chance to raise his wand at the couple they both yelled the spell simultaneously. "**STUPEFY!"**

The spell hit Lucius in the chests sending him once again flying into the air only this time he didn't get back up.

******************************

"Harry!" Hermione called as she reached the spot were the two most powerful wizards in the world were battling. Harry looked up at her and she could see the panic and worry that appeared in him eyes.

"Hermione get out of here … GO!  NOW!!"

But Hermione couldn't move, she wouldn't. Harry was still down on the ground and she could see the puddle of blood forming under his knees. His face was growing paler and his eyes were beginning to glaze over a sure sign that he had lost too much blood.

"I'm not leaving you Harry." She called out and remained where she was standing. Voldemort turned and looked at her and she remembered that her wand was still somewhere down amongst the battle. As if to read her mind Voldemort let out an ear splitting laugh.

"You think you have a chance against me without your wand mudblood!" another laugh and Hermione could see Harry attempt to stand but it was no use he was to weak.

"You really are a foolish girl, but then, love can do that to people." He turned back to Harry. "Just like your parents.  They didn't have to die, oh no.  I even offered your father a chance to join my ranks but no, he fought … trying to hold me off to give your mother a chance to get away with you." He paused laughing once again.

"And then your mother sacrificed her life to save yours all out of love; but love does nothing apart from get you killed." Raising his wand he turned one more to face Hermione his wand pointing straight at her chest. "And now Harry you will have to watch the women you love die a most painful death."

"NO!" Harry shouted and pushed his self up to his feet wand out stretched "**STUPEFY**" but it was no use.  Voldemort blocked Harry's spell sending one back of his own. Harry was flung backwards landing roughly 2 feet away with such a force he was almost knocked out.

"Say goodbye Harry …" Voldemort once again raising his wand. Hermione knew what was coming and knew that there was no chance she was going to be able to stop, block or even dodge the spell. Squeezing her eyes shut she waited. "But I shouldn't worry too much you'll be seeing each other again soon." 

"**ADAVA** …" 

"…**KEDAVARA**"

******************************

A brilliant green light filled the sky and the fighting below ceased as they waited anxiously for the light to clear.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted but there was no reply. Deatheaters and Aurors turned their heads to shield their eyes, as the light seemed to intensify instead of die out. 

"Harry!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs. "Hermione!" but still not a sound could be heard. All around them had fallen into an eerie silence as the world waited with them to discover who had been victorious.

After what seemed a lifetime the light began to fade …

******************************

Hermione's eyes were clenched shut as she waited for the pain of the curse to hit her but nothing came. All was quite and for a second Hermione believed she must have been dead and that's when she heard it. People, shouting, curses were being yelled and soon the sound of the battle once again filled her ears. She could hear someone calling her name; it was Ron he was getting closer. Hermione could hear Sirius voice as it called out for Harry and then she remembered! Harry! They had been up there together, Harry and Voldemort. Which meant if she was still alive then the curse must have hit …

Hermione's eyes shot open looking for the man she loved, but he was nowhere in sight. 

In front of her stood the dark cloaked figure of Voldemort, still standing looming over her. They must have failed; Voldemort still stood. Only two people in the whole wizarding world could have cast a spell with that much force that much power; one remained before while the other couldn't be seen. 

Tears filled her eyes as Voldemort stood there, his arm outstretched, wand pointing straight at her. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she waited for the spell to run through her body taking away her life, soon she thought she'd see Harry again. But nothing came; Voldemort didn't move. His eyes looked even more lifeless than usual, as his body remained motionless. 

Slowly, ever so slowly the motionless figure of Voldemort began to tilt, leaning forward as if about to fall right on top of her. Jumping out the way the Dark Lord hit the ground as Hermione let out a small scream of surprise. There in the mud, rain still falling lay the figure of the most deadly, most feared evil wizard that had ever lived. He lay there in the mud; dead. 

Hermione couldn't breathe, what was happening? Confused she raised her head franticly looking around for answers; that's when she saw him.

******************************

The deatheaters watched on in horror as their master, their Lord fell to the ground. Panic arose many not knowing what to do; some fled with fear of what would come of them if they were caught but some stay and fought.

They fought a losing battle; with their numbers dropping drastically; they didn't stand a chance.

******************************

Harry stood there in front of her only a few metres away. His hair was soaked through, although it still managed to stick up in every direction. His clothes, torn and dishevelled, were plastered to his body, soaked by a mixture of rain, mud, and his own blood. His arm was outstretched and shaking from what he had just done. He's eyes were down cast, looking at the body as if he was waiting for Voldemort to rise; but he never did. 

Blood was still flowing from the deep cut in his side as it mixed with the rainwater, dieing the mud below his feet a horrible dark red. Hermione saw that he was breathing rapidly as his left arms hung limply at his side. 

Harry stood there, cold, wet and tired. He stared at the body in front of him, half expecting him to wake up. It was over, the prophecy had been fulfilled, the dark Lord had been vanquished; it was over.

Hermione! Harry suddenly remembered Voldemort was going to kill Hermione, had he managed to stop him in time? Was Hermione okay? His eyes left the still figure that was slowly sinking into the mud and began to search for the woman he loved.

Hermione's tears were falling freely from her eyes, although it was hard to tell because of the rain, as she began to make her way forward towards him. Hearing the movement Harry's head shot up and their eyes locked causing Hermione to stop suddenly in her tracks.

Within those emerald depths, Hermione could only see Anger and hatred and it scared her. Harry's eyes began to fill with tears and the anger was replaced with happiness and love, as a small smile appeared on Harry's lips.

She was alive! There she stood soaked by the rain, her clothes torn from the battle and staring straight at him. Harry could feel a small smile appearing on his lips, Hermione mirrored it. Everything was fine, Voldemort was gone and Hermione was alive, for once it seemed fate was on his side.

"Hermione …Harry!" Hermione turned to see that Sirius and Ron were still running up the hill to where they were. The rest of the Aurors had managed to bind up the remaining deatheaters and in the distance Hermione could work out the faint figures of Dumbledore and the others, slowly following suit and making their way in her and Harry's direction. 

"Hermione …" She heard the fear in his voice before she'd even been able to turn and see him. His smile was now gone and his wand lay discarded in the mud as his hands clung to his side trying to stop the bleeding. 

"Harry …" but before she could say another word, Harry's legs gave away from underneath him and as if in slow motion Hermione saw him drop to his knees landing in the mud which had been dyed by his blood. His eyes began to glaze over as his body gave up on living.

"NO!" Hermione shouted, and within second she was at his side sitting in the mud holding him to her. Her hands worked franticly to stop the bleed but it was no use. "Harry, hang in there your going to be fine." Tears were freely flowing from her eyes and her voice didn't hold much confidence. 

"Hermione …" Harry voice was weak and barely able to be heard. 

"Don't speak save your breath … HELP!!!" Hermione shouted down the hill, Sirius and Ron were coming but they just weren't close enough.

"Hermione …" 

"You're going to be ok …" Harry was laying with his head in Hermione's lap as she held him close still working hard to stop the bleeding. 

"I love you …" 

"You are going to be ok … Harry!" Hermione looked down at him as his eyes slowly slid shut. "NO Harry! … Don't you dare … Harry?" She shook his shoulders but still his eyes remained closed.

"You can't leave me Harry not now … not like this." Still Harry's body remained limp in her arms. "Someone help me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Leaning forwards she hugged Harry's lifeless body to her as tears continued to fall. "Somebody…" She called "Anybody … please." But it was no use.

Authors Note's

I just want to stay before any of you start to worry and sending me flames for killing Harry … this is not the last chapter so just wait and see he might not be dead. (I can't be that mean … can I?)

The next chapter will be the last and I'm so sorry but yes the story is coming to an end. I'm glad you have all liked it so far and I hope I don't disappoint you with the ending.

I might think of writing a sequel but I'm not sure yet … as I want to continue on my other story '2 minute' and I have a few more idea's in my head. But I'll see if people want me to write a sequel I'll have to see what I can do.

Once again thank you all for all your reviews, and thank you so much Julie for all your help.

The next chapter shouldn't be long, but I will admit I have only wrote 2 pages so far and if it ends up like this chapter I have a little further to go. But it should defiantly be up by the weekend.

Thank you all again 

Love

Angel-flea

p.s – remember this isn't the end yet … he might not be dead!!!!


	13. You Said You’d Never Leave Me

**The Beginning to End All**

**Chapter 13 (You Said You'd Never Leave Me)**

A week had passed since Voldemort's fall; his death eaters were being rounded up and sent to Azkaban while the wizarding world celebrated. There was no longer any need to live in fear, parties were being held in the streets; people danced, sang, drank, you name it they were doing it. For the first time in years the wizarding world was free.

The town of Hogsmead hadn't slept in over 7 days, everyone was enjoying their first taste of freedom, but not too far away in the Castle of Hogwarts things were a different matter. No one sang or danced; if they drank it wasn't out of celebration. 

Ron Wesley stood in front of the huge wooden entrance door of the castle, waiting. There was not a sign of happiness in his eyes; no joy shone through like it did with the people a few miles away. Lavender stood by his side and knew that he was dreading what was to come. She gave his hand a squeeze trying to comfort him but it did no good, Ron felt numb, hollow and only one thing could change that feeling.

It wasn't long until the doors opened.  A small plumpish woman shuffled her way inside closely followed by a tall balding man.

"Ron … dear" Molly Wesley squealed as she rushed to her youngest son hugging him with all her might. She pulled back holding her son at arms distanced, he looked pale, underfed and like he hadn't slept in days. "Where is everyone? …Are they ok? Why wouldn't you tell me in your owl?" Molly asked. After the battle Ron had sent her an owl explaining that they had succeeded, Voldemort was dead and that he was ok; but that was all.

They all looked at each other expectantly, Ron and Lavender just waiting for the question they knew was coming. 

"Where's Harry? Hermione?" She asked praying that one of them would answer her long awaited question. Ever since receiving Ron's owl she had been worried. He'd told her he was fine, no long term injuries but nothing was said about Hermione or Harry, his two best friends, friends which she had come to love and care for like her own children

Lavender couldn't answer, fresh tears began to fall and straight away she noticed the panic rise up in Molly's eyes. Not wanting to make things harder she pulled her self from Ron's grip excusing herself and left.

"Ron … what's going on? What's wrong with …"

"Mum …" Ron said raising his voice which silenced his mother immediately. "Its' just …" Ron paused not sure where to start or even what to say. Harry was like another son to his parents, Hermione was like a 2nd daughter how were they going to take the news. He suddenly wished that Lavender was by his side or that he'd asked Fred and George to meet their parents and break the terrible news.

"Ron …" Molly looked at her son and could see pain in his eyes. Arthur took a step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder also anxious to hear what had happened. "Is Harry ok? Where's Hermione? What happen out …"?

"Hermione's fine she's in the hospital wing … but she's ok" Ron answered quickly so his mother wouldn't worry.

"And Harry?" 

Ron raised his eyes and looked at his parents. Thinking hard he try to break the news to them gentle but nothing came out, he just couldn't bring him self to say the words. "I think you should come with me." Was all he could manage and without another word turned making his way towards the hospital wing; his worrying parents not far behind.

****************************

Arthur looked around as his son lead them down the corridor; he could tell where they were heading. Ron hadn't said much about the battle to him or his mother in the past week, even his owls had short and brief. 

As they drew closer and closer, Arthur could see his son become more and more tense, like he was waiting for something to happen. Molly was still weeping at his side as they neared the hospital wing's door. 

Ron pushed open the door and Molly followed him in, she could feel her husband close behind her, his hand still gripping hers. The ward was dark and gloomy, matching the wet night outside. Further up the ward Molly could see a black figure lying on one of the beds obviously asleep. The closer they got the clearer the figure became until she realized it was Sirius Black. 

He lay there as if he'd just collapsed and slept where he'd fallen. His cloths were dirty and torn and he hadn't shaved in what looked to be days. 

Her eyes continued upwards and right next to the bed Sirius was asleep on, a small figure of a girl sat slumped over in a chair. Hermione's hair was tangled from not being brushed in days and hung loosely in front of her face as she slept. Black circles could be seen under her eyes and her clothes were in the same state as Sirius. Both of them had been there for days, possible even the whole week and soon Molly saw the reason why.

Ron heard his mother gasp as she turned and buried her face in his father's chest, as the emotions overpowered her and caused the welling tears to flow freely down her cheeks. Harry lay in the bed, cuts and bruises still visible on his face and arms. He was a deathly white colour and the only sign of life was the very small rise and fall of his chest.

Hermione sat at his side with one of her hands tightly holding on to his, Ron sighed as he saw her. She had been there since the end of the battle never once leaving his side no matter how much he begged her to go and eat something, to get some good sleep but still she refused to move. He would bring her food every morning, afternoon and evening and spent most of his time sitting by her side. Sirius was the same, no matter what Poppy or Remus or any of the others told them, they wouldn't move in case something happened.

The sobs of his mother soon brought Ron out of his thoughts.  Slowly and quietly he lead his parents off out of the hospital wing, sending up a small prayer to who ever was listening that his best friend would make it.  Because if he didn't nothing would be the same again.

****************************

Hermione woke with a suddenly shock; quickly she turned on her chair looking out over the quiet hospital wing. Seeing that it was empty her nerves slowly began to clam down as the last images from her nightmare disappeared. 

It had been the same for the last week; she'd sit by Harry's bed all day; not leaving to eat, drink or bathe. Ron would pop up most days and beg her to at least go a have something to eat but she refused every time, which meant he now came bringing food with him. But every night she would fall asleep and every night she would be woken by the same nightmare. Hermione turned once more in her seat and looked behind her, Sirius was fast asleep on the neighbouring bed. She noticed the pained expression on his face, the dark circles under his eyes. She shivered lightly.

She looked back at Harry and her heart sank when she saw there was no change. His skin had lost every ounce colour it once had and was now a sickening white, very much like the ghosts that roamed the hallways.

Bringing up one hand Hermione placed it gentle on his cheek. There was no warmth there, just coldness. 

Hermione just stood there wishing she could do more to help, but there was nothing else she could do. A lone tear trickled down her cheek as she brushed some stray hairs out of his eyes. 

Hermione turned suddenly as she heard a sound, relaxing instant as she saw Sirius standing up from the bed. He made his way over towards her and placed both hands on her shoulders as he looked down at his Godson.

"Is there any change?" He asked. Hermione noticed the brief sound of hope in his voice and it broke her heart to be the one that had to disappoint him once again.

What would he do if Harry didn't make it through this? What would she do? How could she move on with her life knowing that the one person she loved, the person she was meant to be with was dead. Where did that leave her? And Sirius … he'd spent so much of his life locked away.  Away from his friends, away from his loved ones. What was he going to do? Over the last few years a bond had formed between Harry and Sirius, a bond so strong it could never be broken. Harry was like a son, brother and best friends all thrown into one. Hermione thought back over all the times they had gotten together just for a laugh, a chance to catch up. There would be Sirius and Remus, jokers as usual. Who would just spend the whole evening teasing Harry in any way they could, Ron and Draco laughing and every now and then joining in giving the other two some more ammunition to use. But Harry always managed to get them back having a few good stories to tell of his own.  Then that would just leave her, Ginny and Lavender to save the poor boy from complete embarrassment. Plus they would have to spend the whole night putting up with 5 guys who showed no signs at all of ever maturing. Oh how she wished that when all of this was over they could do that again. Spend the night laughing, teasing, just relaxing in each other's company. They were all one big happy family. A family that looked like it was about to break apart. 

"No … there's no change."

****************************

Ron had pushed the doors to the main hall open and ushered his parents inside. They were still a little shocked at seeing Harry that way.

"Mum ….Dad." Ron saw Ginny get up from her seat and make her way towards their parents. Within seconds she was in front of them, tears were falling as she saw Molly. "Its ok Mum, Harry will be ok …" She huge her mother doing the best she could to comfort her. Draco came up behind and shook Arthur's hand before placing his hand on Ginny's shoulder giving her some support.

Ron watched the scene unfold him front of him. So many lives had been lost in this war and even now the war was over it was threatening to take one more from them. The one person that meant so much to everyone, his best friends the person who over the years he had come to trust with he's life and love like a brother.

Ron watched and the rest of the people in the room approached, his brother's, Fred and George who had arrived on Monday. They had been working undercover for the order in America and sadly didn't make it back in time. The same with Tonks (who at the moment had long black hair) and 'Mad Eye' Moody, like the twins had been working undercover abroad, the news just didn't reach them in time.

Ron looked once more at his mother as his father gently lead her forward to take a seat. Following the others Ron made his way over to Lavender; placed a soft kiss on her lips before sitting down. The only other time Ron had seem his mother like this was 2 years ago when Bill was killed. If had really shook up the family and taken a long time to get over. What would happen if Harry didn't make it, how would everyone cope? How would they get through this? Forcing his mind off the subject he turned to get himself a drink willing himself to think positively. 'Harry is going to be fine; he is going to wake up any day now.'

Ron just hoped for sake of everyone here, that he was right! 

****************************

Poppy walked out of her office to check once again to see how Harry was doing. She was worried, be had been unconscious for over a week now. There was nothing more she could do: all his major wounds had been healed.  There was a bit of bruising left which she just couldn't seem to get rid of but apart from that he was in perfect health; just not awake and in perfect health.

As she rounded the corner and familiar sight greeted her. Sirius and Hermione were still standing by his bedside despite her attempts to get them to sleep and eat. 

"I've told you before, go and get some sleep, have some food and a wash … if there is any change I will call you." Poppy begged but the two were just not listening.

"I'm not moving!" Sirius spoke firmly "I wasn't there to help the least I can do is be here when he wakes up."

"But what good will you be to Harry, if you yourself are taken ill." Dumbledore's voice shocked them "Poppy is right you must rest."

"I've slept! I've rested.  I'm staying here."

"Sirius listen to me. Harry will need you once he has woken, and you will no good to him if your in here yourself will you…" He paused and glanced at the still form of Hermione who hadn't said anything since he'd entered. She seemed to be in some sort of daze just staring out in to space one hand still holding on to Harry. "Hermione needs you too, both of you need to rest properly in a bed, and not one of these beds!" Dumbledore told Sirius before he had a chance to say anything.

"But what if he wakes up?" 

"Sirius if he wakes up or even shows any signs of waking up you will both be the first ones called." He placed and hand on Sirius shoulder "Please take Hermione down to the Main Hall and have something to eat."

"I'm not leaving his side." Hermione spoke up suddenly breaking out of her gaze. "I did that last time and now look where he is."

"Hermione my dear, it is not your fault what happened to Harry, nor is it Sirius' you couldn't have stopped Voldemort even if you had both been there."

Hermione knew that he was telling the truth but she didn't want to believe it. Shaking her head she couldn't bring herself to look at her old headmaster. "I don't want to move, I want to stay with him …please" 

"I will send word if there is any change I promise, please Hermione go and get some sleep." Poppy begged but still Hermione just shook her head franticly.

Sirius knew that Dumbledore was right, even though he didn't really want to admit it. The last thing he wanted to do was leave his Godson's side but he knew that staying like this was only going to make him and Hermione ill. He looked up at her; she had over the years become like a daughter to him and now seeing her standing there; it almost broke his heart.

"You're right …" he suddenly spoke breaking the silence that had formed. Still Hermione shook her head tears falling. Sirius walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders gently lifting her from the seat. "We need sleep … proper sleep and some descent, hot food." Slowly as not to rush her he guided her to the door; she had lost weight and her body was willing to let him lead the way although her heart wanted to stay.

"Tomorrow morning I promise we will come back ok." He put his arms around her shoulder and gave Dumbledore one final look before pushing the door open and walking through.

Dumbledore stood there watching as they disappeared out of sight.

****************************

Everyone watched as Sirius and Hermione walking in to the main hall. He had his arm around her waist as if to hold her up, as they walked slowly towards the table, everyone waiting; expecting bad news.

Sirius walked Hermione over towards the bench where he could see Ron and Lavender. Slowly and gentle he helped her sit down as Ron put his arm around her pulling her closer. All the way from the hospital wing she had been in some kind of trance: not talking or even blinking. 

"Is everything ok?" Ginny asked not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Dumbledore told us to leave … get some food, try and sleep." He reached out for the jug of pumpkin juice and poured himself a glass.

"Oh" was Ginny's only reply.

"How's Harry doing …any change?" Tonks spoke up from across the table voicing the question everyone had been wanting to ask.

Sirius looked down at Hermione, noticing fresh tears filling her eyes he decided he'd better do the talking.

"Nothing … Poppy said she's done everything she can do." Sirius paused "There's nothing wrong with him."

"Except he won't wake up." Hermione stated coldly

"Except for that …" he glanced at Hermione the look which had come over her face was something Sirius had never seem before. "She's done everything she can; it's up to him to wake up."

Hermione suddenly stood up shocking everyone. She started to climb over the bench trying to get out. Before she had a chance to get too far Ron had reached out and grabbed hold of her arm.

"Herms where are you going." 

"Back to the Hospital wing …" she began to walk but Ron wouldn't let her. "Ron let go of me will you … I can't leave Harry there ...I have to go back... RON!" She shouted but still he didn't budge.

"Herms you need some rest … if you're going to go anywhere go back to your room and sleep."

"I don't want to sleep."

"Herms it for the best." Ginny piped up

Hermione turned to face her, she couldn't believe everyone was against her couldn't they see she need to be with Harry, she had to be there.

"Fine!" and pulling her arm out of Ron grip set off out of the Hall.

"I'm going to check on her." Ron told the others lifting himself from his seat and making a quick exit to see which way Hermione had actually gone.

****************************

After finally convincing Sirius and Hermione to go and get some proper sleep Dumbledore was able to relax a little bit. Slowly he walked up to the sleeping figure of the boy he'd come to care for, over the years, as a son. Although Harry was hardly a boy anymore: he had grown into a brave, kind young man and Dumbledore couldn't be any prouder of him. 

"If only your parents could still be with us, you would have made them so proud" He spoke to Harry taking the seat that Hermione was in only seconds before. 

Dumbledore sensed a presence behind and without even turning around he knew who was there. "Is there any change in his condition Poppy?" finally turning when no answer came.

There stood Poppy and Minerva both looking on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry but …" Poppy began but she just wasn't able to find the words. Quickly and quietly she turned and made her way back to her office leaving the two professors standing there.

"Do you think he'll pull through Albus?" 

Dumbledore stood from his chair and with one final look at the young man in front of him he sighed. "I hope so Minerva … after what he has been through he deserves a chance to live a happy and normal life, without worrying about Voldemort and dark magic." 

"How is Hermione?" Minerva asked him as they both turned and started to make their way out of the hospital wing. "And Sirius? Are …" 

"They are coping the best they can in a situation like this. They all are; Hermione, Sirius, the Weasleys, Malfoys, and Remus all are coping as best they can.

Slowly they continued their walk down the dark corridors neither one saying another word.

****************************

"Ron go away!  I want to be alone." Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs as she walked into her room. Ron had followed her out and still, despite her screams and insults hadn't left.

"Herms I'm not leaving you like this you're…"

"I'm what?" she shouted, "I'm angry, upset, too emotional?  What the hell am I Ron?"

"Herms please, calm down." He did his best to head Hermione over to the sofa to get her to sit but she pushed pass him.

"Calm down, how can you say that … calm down, Harry is living in that hospital wing close to death and …"

"I KNOW" Ron yelled back. This took Hermione by surprised. "You don't think I know where Harry is and what state he's in. Do you think you are the only person this is affecting, well let me tell you something Hermione you aren't." 

Hermione began to say something but Ron stopped her, pushing her with some force over to the sofa and backwards onto it. 

"Harry is my best friend too you know, and this is just as hard for me as it is for you." He paused but still didn't let her speak. "I would give my life if I could to get him to wake up but I can't and standing around here screaming isn't going to help him either."

Ron let out a frustrated breath as he looked at Hermione. She looked lost, scared! Calming himself after his outburst he went and sat next to her on the sofa.

"Making your self ill, Hermione, isn't going to help Harry, he needs you! I need you." Ron told her placing his arm tenderly around her shoulders holding her close to him as the tears began to fall.

"I'm sorry I didn't…" 

"Shh … don't worry. We are all going through a tough time at the moment, emotions are out of control." Ron told her as he wiped away the tears on his cheek. "Try and get some sleep … thats the best thing any of us can do right now." Slowly standing he watched as Hermione slumped further into the sofa like she was wishing it would swallow her whole. Leaning down and kissing her lightly on the forehead he began to make his way to the door.

"Ron.." her voice was quiet and weak. Turning he watched as his one of his best friends of 9 years couldn't bring her self to make eye contact with him.

"What are we going to do …" Hermione paused not knowing if she'd actually be able to say what she was trying to say. "What are we going to do … if … if he doesn't make it?" 

The room was silent and for a brief second she'd thought Ron had left.

"That's not going to happen." He was trying to be confident and to anyone else they might have believed what he said. But Hermione knew him too well; she heard the shaking of his voice.

His heart wanted to believe it … but his head wouldn't let him.

***********************************

Slowly the hospital wings door opened, only a inch or so at first but once the person behind the door was sure no one was there they pushed a little further and further until a bushy haired Hermione Granger silently slipped into the room. If Poppy caught her here before dawn there would be hell to pay. Hermione had tried to listen to what Dumbledore, Ron and all the others had say but it was no use. How was she supposed to sleep if Harry was alone down here? 

Hermione saw that no one was sitting by Harry's bed so she made her way over hoping Poppy had already done her rounds for the evening. After Ron had left her, Hermione had had a cold shower trying to wipe away the week's grime and make herself feel a little more human. 

As she looked down at Harry's sleeping form still pale and motionless the images from her nightmare played in her head. Every night she would relive that night again and again. How she watched as Harry feel to his knees, blood all over her hands as she held him and watched him slip slowly away from her, to a place she couldn't seem to bring him back from.

"Miss Granger." The voice startled her. Hermione turned to see professor Dumbledore slowly walking towards her. "I thought Poppy said not to come back till after dawn."

"I know I know …" Hermione began "But I couldn't stay up there and just leave him … I should be here by his side, I mean I know I shouldn't but …"

"Hermione" Dumbledore spoke gentle. "It is ok … Poppy has done her rounds you are welcome to stay."

Hermione didn't know what to say; instead she walked over to Harry's side and took her earlier place in the chair next to him, holding tightly to his hand. Here was where she was meant to be, next to him.

"Are you not staying?" Hermione asked as she noticed her old headmaster walking towards the door. Gracefully he turned and gave her the little smile that she knew so well. The one he gave when there was something he knew which no one else did.

"I will leave you alone …I believe you have a few thing's you'd like to say. Good night Hermione." And then he was gone.

A few minutes passed and it was clear that they were alone. The only sound to be heard was the beating of rain on the windows and the howl of the wind. 

"Harry …" Hermione whispered softly into his ear. "Can you hear me?" but Harry didn't move and Hermione's spirit sunk even lower than it already was, willing her self to not start crying again.

"Harry" she tried again but still nothing. 

"Please Harry … open your eyes." Nothing.

"Harry I can't do this without you … I need you." Still Harry remained still. 

"Harry you can't leave me … not like this, not now." Silence.

"Harry" Hermione cried her head falling on to his chest. She wanted nothing more than to hear his voice, see those amazing emerald eyes, and feel his touch. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest and the beat of his heart from within.

"Harry … you have to wake up, can you hear me. How would we cope if you died? Me, Ron and Sirius. The Weasleys have already lost Bill because of Voldemort, you're like a son to them, don't let them loose you too." Still Harry didn't move. 

"And Sirius he's just got you back, you're his Godson it would destroy him to lose you, the same with Remus." Silence. 

"Harry you said you'd never leave me … well this looks like leaving to me." She was beginning to get angry. Feeling stupid with herself because it wasn't Harry's fault he was here like this.

"Harry I need you …I love you!" she cried. Her tears now soaked Harry's shirt as she continued to cry. 

"You can't leave me Harry." And there she stayed crying her self to sleep next to the man she loved.

****************************

The sun was rising and it covered the Hogwarts grounds in a beautiful golden glow. Hermione awoke to the sweet sound of birds singing and raised her head to look out of the window. The dark clouds had gone and the sun was just peeking its head up over the hills. Hermione couldn't help but smile; there hadn't been any sunshine since the final battle. The rain that had started that fateful night hadn't let up at all until now. 

All of a sudden Hermione felt something move on her hands. Jumping in shocked she turned, Harry's hand was still resting in hers. She glanced up at his face but there was no change and the hope that had begun to well up inside her dropped just as quickly as it had came. 

Hermione dropped her head down and rested it on hers and Harry's hands and tried to calm her ragged breathing, begging herself not to start crying again. "Your just imagining things Hermione pull … your self together." She told herself although she wasn't planning on taking her own advice.

There it was again, movement this time on her cheek. Something had touched her cheek and she knew this time she was not imagining it. Quickly sitting up she leaned forward and cupped Harry's face with one of her hands.

"Harry … can you hear me?" She whispered, "Please God let him hear me."

Once again Harry's hand moved his time squeezing her own. A huge smile appeared on Hermione's face as this happened. "Harry …" she whispered again. "It's me  ... open your eyes." When Harry didn't move again she began to panic "Please Harry open your eyes."

Slowly Harry's eyes began to flicker open, it took him a while to bring anything into focus. It was very bright in the room and Harry couldn't stand it, quickly closing his eyes again to protect them from the sun. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his cheek and the sweet sound of Hermione's voice filled his ear. After a few second he opened his eyes once more and a slight smile touched his lips as he saw the most beautiful woman ever staring down at him, tears making her cinnamon eyes shine even brighter. "Hermione?"

Hermione had to hold back her tears of joy at the sound of his voice, it was very weak but it was Harry.

"Poppy …" she shouted out trying to get the mediwitchs attention with out leaving Harry's side. "Poppy!" she shouted once more. This time she saw her coming out of the office. 

"Hermione I told you yesterday not to come back so early, how long have you been …"

"He's awake," She shouted cutting her off, the older witched just stood and stared while her brain tried to process the information "Poppy he's awake."

The second time work and Poppy snapped back to reality and hurried over to the bed to see if it was true, and with her own eyes she was that Harry Potter as waking up. 

"Hermione dear … I need you to stand back a little please." Poppy watched as worry began to replace the happiness and joyful shine in Hermione's eyes. "Nothing to worry about dear I just need to check him over." 

Hermione backed up giving her all the room she needed and just watched on. As Poppy checked all of Harry's injury's she heard the door opening and Ron and Lavender walked in noticing straight away something was going and expected the worst.

"Hermione what's going on? Is he … what happened?" Ron asked rushing over to his best friends side. He saw tears falling down her face and she just kept shaking her head. 

"Hermione what happened? Is he.."

"Awake" she shouted with a smile

Ron and Lavender just stared at her, with the same expressions Poppy had had only moments before.

"He's awake Ron …" She scream grabbing hold of his arms and bouncing up and down like a little school girl. "He's awake … quick go get Sirius tell the others …" but before Hermione could finish her sentence Ron and Lavender were off out of the door.

****************************

Ron rushed through the corridors of Hogwarts his destination clear in his mind. After what seemed like hours but what was really only a few minutes he reached the door which lead in the great hall. Lavender was going to get Dumbledore while he was here to mainly get Sirius.

As he entered the hall all eyes fell on him as he almost double over from lack of breath. Sirius and Remus where the first up quickly making there way over to see what the panic was. Fred, George and the rest of the Wesley's with Tonks and Moody weren't too far behind.

"Ron what it is … what's happened?" Sirius asked hastily. Ron grabbed hold of his shirt trying desperately to get the words out but at that precise moment his body was more interested in oxygen.

"Ron …"Sirius shouted at him beginning to get impatient. "Is it Harry?" Ron could see the panic come over his face and he feared the worst. But still the need for air stopped Ron from being able to tell them. 

Nodding his head "Harry …he's …he's" before Ron was able to get the last two words out of his mouth Sirius started to push his way through the crowd franticly trying to get to his Godson. Ron once again grabbed hold of his shirt, stopping him dead.

"He's … he's awake Sirius" Ron paused still breathing heavily. "Harry's awake"

****************************

"God Harry you had me so scared." Hermione was now lying on the bed with Harry her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh…" Harry tried to calm her. "I told you I'd never leave." Pulling her back slightly he took hold of her face in both of his hands, looking deep into her eyes. "It's going to take more than Voldemort to keep me away from you." 

Hermione couldn't help but smile as Harry gentle pulled her face closer to his. As their lips met, all their love, lust, passion for each other was poured out into that simplest of kisses. It wasn't long before Hermione felt Harry's tongue begging for entrance and she surrendered without a fight. As the two young lovers were locked together in a passionate kiss they didn't even hear the Hospital Wing door bang open and Sirius, Ron and Remus all rushing in, being closely followed by everyone else. 

"Well I'd say he was feeling better, wouldn't you Remus?" Sirius jokingly asked his friend, a mix of happiness and pure joy sketched across his face. Harry and Hermione upon hearing this pulled away from each other and suddenly realized that they had a rather large audience.

"Definitely feeling a lot better." Remus agreed not knowing whether to laugh or cry at the situation. Harry was finally awake, their minds and hearts could now be put to rest. 

Hermione's face blushed a beautiful crimson colour as she tried to hide in Harry's shoulder. 

"I've decided, …" she heard him say and slowly she removed her head and their eyes locked. "We don't have much luck when it comes to private moments do we." Hermione just chuckled and once again leaned forward capturing his lips in one unforgettable kiss, and as their lips meet a cheer ran throughout the room. 

The next half an hour Harry spent answering the same question one after the other, 'Are you ok?' 'Does it hurt?' 'Would you like me to get Poppy?' 'Are you sure your ok?' It wasn't until Poppy informed them all that he was going to fine that they began to relax.

Harry looked around the room at the people he cared for, the people he loved; his family. They all looked so happy; so relaxed. The threat of Voldemort was gone; their lives were now free of danger and suffering.

As people talked and laughed Hermione once again made her way over to Harry's bed and silently without saying a word he pulled back the covers so she could get in.

"Everyone …" Ron shouted over the noise "Can I have everyone's attention." Harry pulled up the blankets so they were covering Hermione as well and turned to face his best friend. When Ron was sure everyone was watching him he continued.

"I have been meaning to do this for some time now and as everyone that I care about is here …"he paused and turned to smile at Harry "… and they're all awake… I would like to ask a question. As I said … I've been meaning to do …" 

"Wesley get a move on will you, we've got some celebrating to do." Draco shouted from across the room where he stood with his arms around Ginny.

With out saying a word he marched confidently over to Lavender. Every one watched as he began to move their faces showing confused expressions.

Lavender watched as Ron approached her, she was a little scared at what he was doing. "Ron what are you doi …" She began to ask but before she's had a chance to finish, Ron and dropped down to one knee and in his hand was a small blue velvet box, housing a beautiful diamond ring. Tears began to fill her eyes; she didn't know what to say what to feel.

"Lavender Brown … I love you with all my heart. We have been through so much together over the last few years and I don't want that to stop. Would you do me the greatest honour by making me the happiest man in the world and become my wife?"

Standing there, shell shocked, Lavender just stared in to the eyes of the man she loved, the man she would always love. "Yes!"

Ron quickly got back to his feet, while a cheer and clapping rang out as he kissed his, now, future wife. Slowly he took the ring from the box and placed it gently on her finger.

"And Harry you will be my best man won't …" Ron turned around towards his best friends only the words got stuck in his throat.

Harry lay in the bed Hermione next to him, with her head resting on his chest while their arms where around each other. Their eyes were closed as they slept with the look of peace on their faces.

"Maybe we should leave … let them sleep" Dumbledore announced as he began to usher people out.

"How can he be asleep … he's been sleeping the past week." Ron questioned his voice rising a little more then he intended. Lavender put her arms around his waist and placed a small chaste kiss on his lips.

"You can ask him tomorrow honey." She whispered in his ear as she slowly lead him towards the door.

"Oh he's awake … I know him too well …" Ron rambled on as Lavender pushed him once again towards the door. 

Just as the last few people where leaving Ron stuck his head back in through calling out to Harry, "I'm taking that as a yes!" and then he was gone.

Without even opening his eyes Harry smiled. He should have known he couldn't have fooled Ron. Just then Harry felt something shift by his side, finally opening his eyes he looked down to see Hermione's head resting on his chest. He could see her hair, shining a beautiful bronze colour light from the open windows. As gentle as he could so as not to wake her he brushed a few of those stray hairs away from her eyes and tucked them carefully behind her ear.

Harry knew instantly that no matter what happened Hermione would always be by his side. Leaning forward he placed a feather light kiss on her forehead. "I love you Hermione …" He whispered "I always will" and with that he laid his head back down on the pillow thinking to himself that when he woke things were going to be different; very different. It was the end on his life, as he knew it, and the begging of something so much better. With these thoughts in his mind, it wasn't long until he was sleep. 

THE END

Authors notes

Well I'm sorry to tell you but that is the end! But don't fear I will be writing a sequel if enough people want  me too. 

I'll like to thank Julie and Alexis for all the help they have given me over the last month while I've been writing this story wouldn't of been able to with without you. 

As I'm starting Uni on Saturday I won't have access to the internet so I won't be posting anymore stories included the sequel until Christmas. I just don't want to post one chapter and then make you wait months for the next. I'd rather write them all when I'm away and then posted them all in a few days.

Well that's my plan any way, so hopefully by Christmas the sequel will be writing my other story '2 minutes' will be finished and I also have a few more idea's in my head,

I want it thank everyone who had read and review my story it means so much to me and I hoped you really like it. Please review and tell me what you'd like to see in the sequel … I'll put as many of the idea's in as I can.

Thank you again 

Keep any eye out for me

Angel-Flea


End file.
